The Hunger Games
by ZER025
Summary: Dua puluh empat peserta. Hanya satu pemenang yang selamat. Karena pemberontakan di masa lalu terhadap Capitol, setiap tahun masing-masing Distrik harus mengirim seorang anak perempuan dan anak lelaki untuk bertarung sampai mati dan ditayangkan secara langsung di acara televisi "The Hunger Games". Tujuannya adalah: membunuh atau dibunuh. FanTao!GS for all uke.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hunger Games**

by

– **Suzanne Collins–**

Remake by

 **ZER025**

Di ubah seperlunya, di uat atas dasar kesenangan semata.

 **.**

 **.**

BAGIAN 1

PARA PESERTA

Saat aku terbangun, bagian ranjang sebelahku ternyata dingin. Jemariku terulur, mencari kehangatan Miyoung tapi hanya menemukan kain kanvas kasar yang menutupi kasur. Dia pasti mengalami mimpi buruk dan naik ke ranjang ibu kami. Tentu saja, dia pasti mimpi buruk. Hari ini hari pemungutan.

Aku bertumpu pada sikuku. Ada cukup cahaya dikamar tidur sehingga aku bisa melihat mereka. Adik perempuanku, Miyoung, bergelung menyamping, menyelusup menempel pada tubuh ibuku, pipi mereka bersentuhan. Dalam tidurnya, ibuku tampak lebih muda, masih kelihatan capek tapi tidak tampak kelelahan setengah mati. Wajah Miyoung sesegar tetesan hujan, semanis bunga primrose. Ibuku dulu juga sangat cantik. Begitulah yang mereka ceritakan

.

Duduk dilutut , menjaganya, adalah kucing paling jelek di dunia. Hidungnya pesek, setengah dari satu telinganya hilang, warna matanya seperti ketela busuk. Miyoung menamainya Buttercup, berkeras menyatakan bahwa warna bulunya yang berwarna kuning lumpur mirip seperti warna bunga yang cerah.

Kucing itu membenciku. Atau paling tidak dia tidak percaya padaku. Meskipun sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu, kurasa dia masih ingat bagaimana aku berusaha menenggelamkannya di dalam ember ketika Miyoung membawa pulang. Kucing kudisan, dengan perut penuh cacing dan digerogoti kutu. Hal terakhir yang kubutuhkan adalah mahkluk lain yang harus kuberi makan. Tapi Miyoung memohon dengan amat

sangat, bahkan sampai menangis, sehingga aku harus mengizinkan kucing itu tinggal. Hasilnya ternyata lumayan. Ibuku berhasil menyingkirkan kuman dari tubuhnya dan kucing itu pandai menangkap tikus. Bahkan kadang-kadang bisa menangkap tikus-tikus besar. Kadang-kadang sehabis berburu, kuberikan isi perut binatang buruanku Buttercup. Dia sudah tidak lagi mendesis marah setiap kali melihatku.

Isi perut binatang. Tidak ada desisan. Inilah hubungan termesra yang bisa kami jalani.

Aku mengayunkan kedua kakiku turun dari ranjang dan memakai sepatu bot berburuku. Sepatu itu berbahan kulit lentur yang sudah tercetak dengan kakiku. Kupakai celana panjang, kemeja, dan kuselipkan kepang rabut panjangku yang berwarna gelap kedalam topi, lalu kuambil tas berburuku. Di atas meja, dibawah mangkuk kayu, untuk melindunginya dari tikus dan kucing kelaparan, tersembunyi sepotong kecil keju kambing yang terbungkus daun basil. Hadiah Miyoung untukku pada hari pemungutan. Kusimpan keju itu dengan hati-hati ke dalam sakuku ketika aku menyelinap keluar.

Bagian wilayah kami di Distrik 12 ini dijuluki Seam, pada jam sepagi ini biasanya disesaki para penambang batu bara yang sedang menuju tempat kerja memulai shift pagi. Pria dan wanita dengan bahu-bahu bungkuk, buku-buku tangan yang bengkak, sudah lama berhenti berusaha mencungkil sisa – sisa lapisan arang batu bara yang terselip di antara kuku mereka yang patah, atau di garis - garis wajah mereka yang cekung. Tapi hari ini jalan-jalan yang hitam karena sisa arang tampak kosong. Daun-daun jendela di rumah-rumah kelabu kecil tampak kosong. Pemungutan berlangsung jam dua siang. Lebih baik tidur saja lagi. Seandainya kaumasih bisa tidur.

Rumah kami nyaris berada di ujung Seam. Aku hanya perlu melewati beberapa pagar untuk tiba dilapangan tak terurus yang disebut Padang Rumput. Memisahkan Padang Rumput dari hutan, dan yang melingkungi seluruh Distrik 12, adalah rangkaian pagar besi tinggi dan puncaknya dipasangi kawat berduri. Secara teori, seharusnya pagar itu dialiri arus listrik selama 24 jam sehari untuk menghalau binatang-binatang pemangsa yang hidup dihutan -kawanan anjing liar, macan kumbang yang berburu sendirian, dan beruang yang dulu mengancam jalanan-jalanan kota kami. Tapi sejak kami bisa dibilang cukup beruntung jika mendapat listrik selama dua atau tiga jam pada malam hari, pagar ini biasanya jadi aman untuk dipegang. Meskipun begitu, aku selalu menunggu sejenak seraya mendengarkan apakah ada dengungan yang berarti pagar ini dialiri listrik. Sekarang, pagar ini setenang batu. Kukempiskan perutku dan kusorongkan tubuhku ke bawah bagian pagar yang longgar sekitar setengah meter. Celah itu sudah ada selama bertahun-tahun, namun tertutup dibawah sesemakan. Masih ada beberapa bagian longgar di pagar ini, tapi celah yang satu ini paling dekat dengan rumah sehingga aku hampir selalu masuk ke hutan lewat bagian ini.

Ketika aku berada di antara pepohonan, aku langsung mengambil busur dan anak-anak panah dari batang kayu yang berongga. Entah dialiri listrik atau tidak, pagar itu berhasil menjaga binatang pemakan daging agar tetap berada diluar Distrik 12. Di dalam hutan, mereka berkeliaran bebas, dan masih ada pula tambahan kekuatiran lain seperti ular-ular berbisa, anjing-anjing gila, dan tak ada jejak yang bisa diikuti. Tapi ada juga makanan jika kau tahu bagaimana menemukannya. Ayahku tahu dan dia mengajariku sebagian caranya sebelum dia meledak berkeping-keping dalam ledakan tambang. Bahkan jasadnya nyaris tak tersisa untuk bisa dikuburkan. Umurku sebelas waktu itu. Lima tahum kemudian, aku masih terbangun sambil berteriak pada ayahku agar lari dari tambang.

Walaupun melanggar batas dan memasuki hutan dianggap perbuatan ilegal dan berburu tanpa izin bisa dihukum berat, tapi banyak orang berani mengambil risiko itu jika mereka memiliki senjata. Tapi kebanyakan orang tidak punya cukup nyali untuk keluar hanya bermodalkan pisau. Panahku adalah benda langka, dibuat oleh ayahku bersama sejumlah benda lain yang kusembunyilan dengan baik di hutan, kubungkus dengan hati-hati dengan pembungkus tahan air. Ayahku bisa mendapat uang banyak jika dia mau menjualnya, tapi jika pihak yang berwenang mengetahuinya dia bisa dieksekusi didepan umum karena menghasut pemberontakan. Sebagian besar Penjaga Perdamaian menutup mata pada

segilintir kami yang berburu karena mereka juga lapar daging sama seperti semua orang. Sesungguhnya, mereka pelanggan-pelanggan terbaik kami. Tapi gagasan bahwa ada orang yang mungkin saja bisa mempersenjatai Seam selamanya takkan pernah diperbolehkan.

Ketika umurku masih muda, aku membuat ibuku benar-benar ketakutan dengan kata-kata yang kuocehkan tentang Distrik 12, tentang orang-orang yang menguasai kami, Panem, dari kota nun jauh di sana bernama Capitol. Pada akhirnya aku paham bahwa ocehan semacam itu hanya akan membuat kami semakin dalam tertimpa masalah. Jadi aku menggigit lidahku lalu menampilkan wajah cuek dan tak peduli sehingga tak seorang pun bisa mendengar pikiranku. Melakukan pekerjaanku dengan tenang disekolah. Hanya bicara basa-basi sedikit demi kesopanan di pasar umum. Mendiskusikan sedikit lebih banyak tentang hal di luar perdagangan di Hob, yaitu pasar gelap tempatku banyak menghasilkan uang.

Bahkan di rumah, di tempat yang tidak terlalu menyenangkan buatku, aku menghindari obrolan tentang topik-topik yang rumit, seperti pemungutan, atau kekurangan makanan, atau Hunger Games. Minyoung mungkin saja mengulangi kata-kata yang kuucapkan dan bagaimana nasib kami jika itu terjadi?

Di dalam hutan sudah menunggu satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku menjadi diriku sendiri. Sehun. Aku bisa merasakan otot-otot wajahku mulai santai, langkahku semakin cepat ketika aku mendaki perbukitan menuju birai batu, tempat pertemuan kami yang dari sana memperlihatkan pemandangan di bawah bukit. Semak-semak berry yang tebal melindunginya dari mata-mata orang-orang yang tidak di inginkan. Melihatnya berdiri menunggu di sana membuatku tersenyum. Sehun bilang aku tak pernah

tersenyum kecuali saat aku berada di hutan.

"Hei, Shitao," panggil Sehun. Nama asliku Zi Tao, tapi ketika pertama kali aku menyebutkan namaku padanya, suaraku tidak lebih keras daripada bisikan. Jadi dia pikir aku bilang namaku Shitao. Kemudian ada lynx-kucing liar besar ukuran sedang-yang sinting dan mulai mengikutiku selama dihutan menunggu sisa buruanku, maka nama Shitao resmi jadi nama julukanku. Aku akhirnya terpaksa membunuh lynx itu karena dia menakuti buruanku. Aku nyaris menyesalinya karena binatang itu teman yang lumayan. Tapi aku memperoleh harga yang memadai atas kulit bulunya.

"Lihat apa yang kupanah." Sehun mengangkat sebongkah roti dengan panah ditengahnya, dan aku tertawa. Itu roti sungguhan buatan tukang roti, bukan roti tawar bantat dan keras yang kami buat dari gandum hasil ransum kami. Kuambil roti itu, kutarik lepas panahnya, dan kutempelkan hidungku pada bagian roti yang berlubang, kuhirup aroma yang membuat mulutku dibanjiri liur. Roti enak seperti ini untuk acara khusus.

"Mm, masih hangat," kataku. Sehun pasti sudah ada di toko roti subuh dini hari untuk membarternya. "Apa yang kau tukar untuk mendapatkannya?"

"Hanya seekor tupai. Kurasa lelaki tua itu agak sentimental pagi ini," kata Sehun. "Bahkan mengucapkan semoga beruntung padaku."

"Yah, kita semua merasa nyaris habis keberuntungan hari ini, ya kan?" kataku, bahkan tanpa perlu repot untuk memutar bola mataku. "Minyoung menyisakan keju untuk kita." Aku mengeluarkan kejuku.

Wajah Sehun langsung cerah melihat hadiah dari Minyoung. "Terima kasih, Minyoung. Kita akan pesta sungguhan." Mendadak aksen Sehun berubah jadi aksen ala Capitol ketika dia meniru Jessica Jung, wanita heboh penuh semangat yang datang setahun sekali untuk membacakan nama-nama saat pemungutan "Aku hampir lupa! Selamat Hunger Games!" Sehun memetik beberapa buah blackberry dari semak-semak di sekitar kami, "Dan semoga keburuntungan-" Dia melempar sebutir berry dalam lemparan melengkung

yang sangat tinggi kearahku.

Kutangkap buah itu dengan mulutku dan kuremukkan kulit buah yang tipis itu dengan gigiku. Rasa pahit manis yang tajam meledak dilidahku. "-selalu berpihak padamu!" Kuselesailan kalimatnya dengan semangat yang sama. Kami harus bisa bercanda tentang hal ini karena pilihan lain selain bercanda adalah merasa ketakutan setengah mati. Selain itu, aksen Capitol sangat penuh kepura-puraan, sehingga nyaris setiap kata yang diucapkan terdengar lucu.

Aku memperhatikan Gale mengeluarkan pisaunya dan memotong roti. Dia bisa saja menjadi kakak lelakiku. Rambutnya hitam lurus dengan kulit putih kuning pucat, kami bahkan sama - sama memiliki warna mata kelabu. Tapi kami bukan bersaudara, paling tidak bukan bertalian darah. Kebanyakan keluarga yang bekerja di tambang mirip satu sama lain seperti ini.

Itulah sebabnya mengapa ibuku dan Prim, dengan rambut mereka yang berwarna pirang dan bermata biru, selalu tampak salah tempat. Karena sesungguhnya mereka memang salah tempat. Orangtua ibuku merupakan kelas pedagang kecil yang melayani pejabat, Penjaga Perdamaian, dan kadang-kadang pelanggan dari Seam. Mereka memiliki toko obat-obatan di wilayah yang lebih bagus dari Distrik 12. Karena nyaris tak seorangpun sanggup membayar dokter, ahli obat-obatan ini menjadi dokter kami. Ayahku mengenal ibuku karena dalam perburuannya kadang-kadang dia menemukan tumbuh – tumbuhan obat dan dia menjualnya di toko ibuku agar bisa diramu jadi obat. Ibuku pasti sangat mencintai ayahku hingga rela meninggalkan rumahnya untuk tinggal di Seam. Aku berusaha mengingat semua itu ketika aku hanya bisa melihat wanita yang duduk diam, kosong, dan tak terjangkau, sementara anak-anaknya kelaparan hingga tinggal tulang berbalut kulit. Aku berusaha memaafkannya demi ayahku. Tapi sejujurnya, aku bukan tipe orang yang pemaaf.

Sehun mengoleskan keju kambing yang halus di atas potongan-potongan roti, dengan hati -hati menaruh daun basil di atas setiap roti sementara aku mengobrak-abrik sesemakan untuk mencari buah berry. Kami duduk santai di celah di antara bebatuan. Dari tempat ini, kami tidak kelihatan tapi bisa mendapat sudut pandang yang jelas ke arah lembah, penuh dengan kehidupan musim panas, ikan berwarna-warni di bawah sinar matahari. Hari tampak cemerlang, dengan langit biru dan embusan angin sepoi-sepoi. Makanannya lezat, dengan keju yang meresap kedalam roti yang hangat dan buah-buah berry yang meletup didalam mulut kami. Segalanya akan sempurna jika ini benar-benar liburan, jika sepanjang hari libur ini berarti menjelajahi pegunungan bersama Sehun, berburu untuk makan malam. Tapi kami harus berdiri di alun-alun pada jam dua siang menantikan nama-nama yang akan disebutkan.

"Kau tahu, kita bisa melakukannya," kata Sehun pelan.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Meninggalkan distrik. Lari. Tinggal di hutan. Kau dan aku, kita bisa berhasil," sahut Sehun.

Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Gagasan ini terlalu sinting.

"Jika saja kita tidak punya begitu banyak anak," imbuh Sehun cepat.

Tentu saja, mereka bukan anak-anak kandung kami. Tapi bisa kami anggap seperti itu. Dua adik lelaki dan satu adik perempuan Sehun. Minyoung. Dan sekalian juga tambahkan ibu-ibu kami, karena bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa bertahan hidup tanpa kami? Siapa yang bisa mengisi perut mereka yang selalu minta tambah? Meskipun kamu berburu setiap hari, masih saja ada malam-malam ketika hasil buruan kami harus ditukar dengan minyak, tali sepatu, atau kain wol, masih ada malam-malam ketika kami tidur dengan perut berkeruyuk.

"Aku tidak kepingin punya anak," kataku.

"Aku mungkin saja kepingin. Jika aku tidak tinggal di sini," ujar Sehun.

"Tapi kau tinggal disini," tukasku kesal.

"Lupakan saja," sahutnya.

Rasanya seluruh percakapan ini terdengar salah. Pergi? Bagaimana aku bisa pergi meninggalkan Minyoung, yang merupakan satu-satunya orang didunia yang tanpa keraguan sedikitpun ku cintai setengah mati? Dan Sehun berbakti pada keluarganya. Kami tidak bisa pergi, jadi kenapa repot-repot membicarakannya? Bahkan jika kami bisa pergi... bahkan jika kami pergi... dari mana asal omongan tentang kepingin punya anak ini? Antara aku dan Sehun tak pernah ada hibungan romantis. Saat kami pertama kali bertemu, aku hanyalah anak kurus berusia dua belas tahun, dan walaupun Sehun hanya dua tahun lebih tua daripadaku, dia sudah tampak seperti lelaki dewasa. Butuh waktu lama bagi kami untuk bisa berteman, untuk berhenti saling menawar atas setiap pertukaran dan mulai saling membantu.

Lagi pula, kalau dia kepingin punya anak, Sehun tidak akan kesulitan mencari istri. Dia tampan meski memiliki kulit terlalu putih, cukup kuat untuk bekerja di tambang, dan bisa berburu. Kau bisa melihat bagaimana gadis-gadis bergosip tentang Sehun ketika melihatnya berjalan di sekolah dan betapa mereka menginginkannya. Hal itu membuatku cemburu tapi bukan dengan alasan yang dipikirkan orang-orang. Pasangan berburu yang baik sukar ditemukan.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanyaku. Kami bisa berburu menangkap ikan, atau mengumpulkan makanan.

"Ayo kita menangkap ikan di danau. Kita tinggalkan galah kita dan mengumpulkan makanan dihutan. Mencari sesuatu yang enak untuk nanti malam," kata Gale.

Malam ini. Setelah hari pemungutan, semua orang seharusnya merayakan hari ini. Dan banyak orang yang memang melakukannya, karena lega anak mereka lolos dari maut selama setahun lagi. Tapi paling tidak ada dua keluarga yang akan menutup daun jendela mereka, mengunci pintu, dan berusaha mencari tahu bagaimana mereka bisa melewati minggu-minggu menyakitkan yang akan datang.

Hasil kami lumayan bagus. Binatang pemangsa mengabaikan kami pada hari ketika mangsa yang lebih mudah dan lebih nikmat berlimpah. Menjelang siang, kami berhasil mengumpulkan selusin ikan, sekantong sayuran hijau, dan yang terbaik di antara segalanya, segalon stroberi. Aku menemukan sebidang tanah beberapa tahun lalu, tapi Gale yang punya ide untuk mengikat mata jala di sekelilingnya untuk menjaga binatang agar tidak masuk.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, kami mampir di Hob, pasar gelap yang terdapat di gudang terbengkalai yang dulu jadi tempat penyimpanan batu bara. Ketika mereka menemukan sistem yang lebih efisien untuk mengangkut batu bara langsung dari tambang ke kereta api, gudang itu perlahan-lahan menjadi Hob. Sebagian besar toko tutup pada hari pemungutan, tapi pasar gelap masihlah sibuk. Dengan mudah kami menukar enam ekor ikan dengan roti lezat, dan dua ekor lainnya dengan garam. Go Ahra, wanita tua bertubuh kurus yang menyediakan sup panas dalam ceret besar dan menjualnya dalam mangkuk - mangkuk,

mau menerima setengah sayuran hijau kami dan menukarnya dengan bongkahan-bongkahan lilin. Di tempat lain kami mungkin bisa melakukan pertukaran dengan lebih baik, tapi kami berusaha untuk menjaga hubungan baik dengan Ahra. Dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa diharapkan untuk membeli anjing liar. Kami tidak melukainya secara sengaja, tapi kalau kau diserang dan kau membunuh satu atau dua ekor anjing, daging tetaplah daging. "Kalau sudah di dalam sup, aku menamainya daging sapi," kata Ahra sambil mengedipkan mata. Tak ada seorang pun di Seam yang jijik makan daging paha anjing liar, tapi para Penjaga Perdamaian yang datang ke Hob punya uang lebih untuk memilih makanan lain.

Ketika urusan kami dipasar telah selesai, kami berjalan menuju pintu belakang rumah Wali Kota untuk menjual setengah buah stroberi kami, karena kami tahu dia menggemarinya dan sanggup membayar harga yang kami minta. Putri Wali Kota, Luhan, membuka pintu untuk kami. Dia berada di angkatan yang sama denganku disekolah. Dengan menjadi putri Wali Kota, orang-orang pasti mengira dia bakalan sombong, tapi dia ternyata menyenangkan. Dia penyendiri dan tidak suka ikut campur urusan orang. Seperti aku. Karena tak satupun dari kami benar-benar memiliki kelompok teman, tampaknya kami jadi sering bersama-sama di sekolah. Makan siang, duduk berdampingan di ruang pertemuan, berpasangan

untuk kegiatan olahraga. Kami jarang bicara, dan itu cocok buat kami.

Hari ini seragam sekolahnya yang membosankan sudah diganti dengan gaun putih mahal, dan rambut pirangnya di gelung ke atas dengan pita pink. Pakaian hari pemungutan.

"Gaun yang cantik," kata Sehun.

Luhan melotot memandangnya, berusaha mencari tahu apakah pujian tadi tulus atau Sehun hanya menyindir. Gaun itu memang cantik, tapi dia takkan memakainya pada hari biasa. Luhan mengatupkan kedua bibirnya rapat-rapat kemudian tersenyum. "Yah, jika aku akhirnya harus pergi ke Capitol, aku ingin kelihatan cantik, kan?"

Sekarang giliran Sehun yang kebingungan. Apakah Luhan serius dengan perkataannya? Atau Luhan hanya menggodanya. Kurasa gadis itu hanya mengejek.

"Kau takkan pergi ke Capitol," kata Sehun tenang. Matanya tertuju pada pin bundar kecil yang menghiasi gaun Luhan. Emas sungguhan. Perhiasan yang terukir indah. Benda itu bisa membeli roti untuk sebuah keluarga selama berbulan-bulan. "Kau memasukkan berapa nama? Lima? Aku memasukkan enam nama saat umurku baru dua belas."

"Itu bukan salahnya," kataku.

"Ya, itu bukan salah siapa pun. Karena memang aturannya begitu," tukas Sehun.

Wajah Luhan tampak gusar. Dia menaruh uang untuk membayar stoberi ke tanganku. "Semoga beruntung, Zi Tao."

"Kau juga," kataku, lalu menutup pintu.

Kami berjalan menuju Seam tanpa bicara. Aku tidak suka Sehun menusuk Luhan seperti tadi, tapi dia benar. Sistem pemungutan ini tidak adil, karena orang miskin mendapat kemungkinan terburuk dari pemungutan ini. Namamu disertakan dalam pemilihan pada saat kau berulang tahun kedua belas. Pada tahun itu, namamu dimasukkan satu kali. Pada umur tiga belas, namamu dimasukkan dua kali. Dan begitu seterusnya sampai umurmu delapan belas, tahun terakhir kau bisa ikut pemungutan, saat namamu tujuh kali masuk ke undian. Itulah yang terjadi pada semua warga di dua belas distrik dalam seantero negara Panem.

Tapi ada udang dibalik batu. Misalkan kau miskin dan kelaparan seperti kami, kau bisa memasukkan namamu lebih banyak untuk ditukar dengan tessera. Setiap tessera bisa ditukar dengan persediaan setahun gandum dan minyak untuk satu orang. Kau juga bisa melakukan ini untuk anggota keluargamu yang lain. Jadi pada usia dua belas tahun, namaku dimasukkan empat kali. Satu, karena memang diharuskan, dan tiga nama lagi untuk tessera untuk gandum dan minyak bagiku, Minyoung, dan ibuku. Sesungguhnya, setiap tahun aku harus melakukan hal ini. Dan setiap tahun nama yang dimasukkan bersifat kumulatif. Jadi kali ini, pada usia enam belas tahun, namaku dimasukkan dua puluh kali dalam pemungutan. Sehun yang berusia delapan belas dan membantu atau bisa dibilang seorang diri menafkahi keluarganya yang terdiri atas lima orang selama tujuh tahun, tahun ini akan memasukkan namanya 42kali.

Yah, jadi bisa dimaklumi kenapa orang seperti Luhan, yang tak pernah membutuhkan tessera, bisa membuat Sehun naik darah. Kemungkinan nama Luhan terambil dalam pemungutan sangat kecil dibanding dengan kami yang tinggal di Seam. Bukannya tidak mungkin, tapi kecil sekali. Walaupun peraturan tersebut diterapkan oleh Capitol, bukannya oleh distrik masing-masing dan jelas bukan oleh keluarga Luhan, sulit rasanya untuk tidak kesal pada mereka yang tidak perlu mendaftar untuk tessera.

Sehun tahu kemarahannya pada Luhan salah alamat. Pernah dulu, jauh didalam hutan, aku mendengarnya mengoceh tentang tessera sebagai cara lain untuk menimbulkan penderitaan di distrik kami. Suatu cara untuk menananmkan kebencian antara para pekerja yang kelaparan di Seam dengan mereka yang tiap malam bisa makan dan pada akhirnya membuat kami takkan bisa saling percaya. "Memecah belah kita adalah demi keuntungan Capitol," katanya hanya kepadaku, itu pun setelah memastikan tak ada telinga lain yang mendengarkan. Jika saja hari ini bukan hari pemungutan. Jika saja gadis dengan pin emas dan tidak perlu mendaftar untuk tessera tidak perlu mengatakan apa yang kuyakini sebagai komentar tanpa maksud jahat. Saat kami berjalan, aku menoleh memandang wajah Sehun yang tampak masih membara dengan kejengkelan di balik ekspresinya yang tegar.

Kemarahannya tampak tak ada gunanya bagiku, meskipun aku tak pernah mengatakannya. Bukannya aku tak sependapat dengannya. Aku setuju dengannya. Tapi apa gunanya berteriak tentang Capitol di tengah hutan. Itu takkan mengubah apa pun. Itu juga tidak membuat keadaan jadi adil. Itu tidak membuat perut kami kenyang. Nyatanya, teriakan itu membuat takut buruan kami. Tapi kubiarkan saja dia berteriak. Lebih baik dia berteriak di hutan dari pada di distrik.

Aku dan Sehun membagi hasil buruan kami, sisa dua ekor ikan, beberapa potong roti bagus, sayuran, seperempat bagian stroberi, garam, parafin, dan sedikit uang kami bagi dua.

"Sampai bertemu di alun-alun," kataku.

"Pakai baju yang cantik," sahut Sehun datar.

Di rumah, aku melihat ibuku dam adikku sudah siap berangkat. Ibuku mengenakan gaun indah bekas peninggalan masa ketika dia bekerja di toko obat. Minyoung mengenakan pakaian hari pemungutan yang pertama, rok dan blus berkerut-kerut. Pakaian itu agak terlalu besar untuknya, tapi ibuku membuatnya pas dengan peniti. Meski begitu, bagian belakang blus Prim masih tampak longgar.

Seember air hangat sudah disiapkan untukku. Aku menyeka debu dan keringat sehabis dari hutan, bahkan sempat mencuci rambut. Yang membuatku terkejut, ibuku sudah mengeluarkan salah satu gaun indahnya untukku. Gaun biru yang halus lengkap dengan sepatu yang serasi.

"Ibu yakin?" aku bertanya. Aku berusaha melewati keingiman untuk menolak tawaran bantuan dari ibuku. Sesaat, aku merasa sangat marah, aku tidak membiarkan ibuku melakukan apa pun untukku. Dan gaun ini merupakan benda istimewa. Pakaian - pakaian ibuku dari masa lalu sangat berharga untuknya.

"Tentu saja. Ayo kita gelung rambutmu juga," kata ibuku. Kubiarkan ibuku mengeringkan rambutku dengam handuk, mengepangnya, lalu menggelungnya ke atas. Aku nyaris tidak mengenali diriku sendiri saat memandang bayanganku di cermin retak yang disandarkan di dinding.

"Kau tampak cantik," ujar Minyoung dengan suara berbisik.

"Dan sama sekali tidak mirip diriku," jawabku. Kupeluk Minyoung, karena kutahu beberapa jam berikutnya akan sangat sulit dan berat. Hari pemungutan pertamanya. Dia bisa dibilang aman, karena namanya hanya dimasukkan satu kali. Aku tidak mengizinkannya menukar tessera. Tapi Minyoung mengkhawatirkanku. Dan membayangkan kejadian terburuk yang mungkin saja terjadi.

Aku melindungi Minyoung dengan segala cara yang bisa kulakukan, tapi aku tak berdaya melawan pemungutan. Kemarahan yang selalu kurasakan saat Minyoung menderita membuncah dalam dadaku dan sebentar lagi akan tampak diwajahku. Kuperhatikan bahwa bagian belakang blusnya keluar dari roknya dan kutahan diriku agar tetap tenang. "Masukkan ekormu, bebek kecil," kataku, seraya meluruskan blusnya ke dalam rok.

Minyoung tergelak dan berkata pelan, "Kwek."

"Kwek sendiri sana," sahutku sambil tertawa kecil. Jenis tawa yang hanya bisa dihasilkan Minyoung pada diriku. "Ayo kita makan," kataku dan kucium puncak kepalanya dengan cepat.

Ikan dan sayuran sudah direbus, tapi itu disimpan untuk makan malam. Kami memutuskan untuk menyimpan stroberi dan roti tukang roti untuk makanan malam nanti, supaya makan malam jadi istimewa. Kami minum susu Lady, kambing milik Minyoung, dan makan roti kasar yang dibuat dari gandum tessera, meskipun tak satupun dari kami masih punya nafsu makan.

Pada pukul satu, kami menuju alun-alun. Kehadiran kami di sini wajib hukumnya kecuali kau dalam keadaan sekarat. Nanti malam, para petugas akan datang memeriksa apakah kau hadir atau tidak. Jika tidak, kau akan dipenjara.

Sungguh sayang mereka mengadakan pemungutan di alun-alun-satu dari sedikit tempat di distrik 12 yang bisa jadi tempat menyenangkan. Alun - alun dikelilingi banyak toko, dan pada hari pasar, terutama saat cuaca cerah, suasananya terasa seperti liburan. Tapi hari ini, walaupun banyak umbul-umbul cerah yang digantung di gedung-gedung, ada nuansa suram di udara. Kru-kru kamera yang nangkring di atap – atap seperti elang menambah efek suram yang ada.

Orang-orang mendaftar dan masuk tanpa bicara. Hari pemungutan juga kesempatan yang baik bagi Capitol untuk mengetahui jumlah penduduk. Pemuda-pemudi berusia dua belas hingga delapan belas tahun digiring menuju area yang sudah dibatasi berdasarkan usia, mereka yang paling tua berada di depan, sementara yang muda, seperti Minyoung, berbaris di belakang. Anggota-anggota keluarga berkerumun di dekat garis batas, berpegangan tangan dengan orang-orang disebelah mereka. Tapi ada juga orang-orang yang tidak memiliki orang yang mereka cintai dalam undian pemungutan itu, atau mereka yang tidak lagi peduli, yang berada di antara kerumunan, bertaruh pada nama dua anak yang akan diambil dalam pemungutan. Kemungkinan selalu lebih besar pada mereka yang usianya lebih tua, tidak peduli mereka warga Seam atau pedagang, apakah mereka luluh dan menangis. Banyak orang yang menolak berurusan dengan pemeras tapi mereka juga harus hati-hati dan waspada. Orang-orang ini biasanya juga informan, dan siapa yang tak pernah melanggar hukum tinggal di tempat ini? Aku bisa ditebak setiap hari karena berburu, tapi nafsu makan mereka berusaha melindungiku. Tidak semua orang bisa mendapat perlakuan yang sama.

Aku dan Sehun sependapat bahwa jika kami harus memilih antara mati kelaparan dan mati karena peluru dikepala, peluru akan jadi kematian yang jauh lebih cepat.

Tempat ini jadi seolah makin sempit, semakin banyak orang yang datang membuatnya sesak. Alun-alun ini lumayan luas, tapi tidak cukup untuk menampung sekitar delapan ribuan warga Distrik 12. Orang - orang yang datang belakangan diarahkan menuju jalan-jalan di dekat alun-alun, di sana mereka bisa menonton peristiwa yang berlangsung di layar-layar televisi karena acara ini disiarkan secara langsung oleh negara.

Aku berdiri di antara gerombolan remaja berusia enam belas tahun dari Seam. Kami saling mengangguk cepat lalu memusatkan perhatian kami pada panggung non-permanen yang dibangun di depan gedung pengadilan. Di sana ada tiga kursi, podium, dan bola kaca ukuran besar, satu bola untuk nama lelaki dan satu lagi untuk anak perempuan. Ku perhatikan baik-baik kertas-kertas nama dalam bola anak perempuan. Dua puluh diantaranya bertuliskan nama Huang Zi Tao dengan tulisan tangan yang

indah.

Dua dari tiga kursi itu diisi oleh ayah Madge, Wali Kota Xi-yang bertubuh jangkung dan mulai

botak, dan Jessica Jung, pengiring Distrik 12, dikirim langsung dari Capitol lengkap dengan seringainya yang putih menakutkan, rambut berwarna merah jambu, dan pakaian berwarna hijau cerah. Mereka bergumam pada satu sama lain kemudian memandang kursi kosong yang tersisa dengan pandangan cemas.

Ketika jam kota menunjukkan tepat pukul dua, sang wali kota melangkah ke podium dan mulai membaca. Kisah yang sama setiap tahunnya. Dia menceritakan sejarah Panem, negara yang muncul dari sisa-sisa tempat yang dulunya bernama Amerika Utara. Dia mengurutkan daftar malapetaka, kekeringan, badai, kebakaran, perang brutal demi memperebutkan sedikit makanan yang tersisa. Hasilnya adalah Panem, Capitol yang bersinar dikelilingi tiga belas distrik, yang membawa perdamaian dan kemakmuran

pada warga negaranya. Kemudian tiba Masa Kegelapan, gejolak kebangkitan perlawanan distrik terhadap Capitol. Dua belas distrik dikalahkan, dan distrik ketiga belas dimusnahkan. Perjanjian Pengkhianatan memberi kami undang-undang baru untuk menjamin perdamaian, dan sebagai pengingat setiap tahunnya agar Masa Kegelapan itu tak terulang lagi, Capitol memberi kami Hunger Games.

Peraturan Hunger Games sebenarnya sederhana. Sebagai hukuman atas perlawanan kami, masing – masing distrik harus menyediakan satu anak lelaki dan satu anak perempuan, yang dinamakan sebagai para peserta, untuk berpatisipasi. Dua puluh empat peserta akan dipenjata di arena luar yang luas, yang berupa padang pasir tandus yang panas menyengat hingga tanah pembuangan yang dingin membeku. Selama beberapa minggu, mereka harus bersaing dalam pertarungan sampai mati. Peserta terakhir yang masih hidup adalah pemenangnya.

Mengambil anak-anak dari distrik kami, memaksa mereka untuk saling membunuh sementara kami menontonnya- ini adalah cara Capitol untuk mengingatkan kami betapa sesungguhnya kami berada dibawah belas kasihan mereka. Betapa kecil kemungkinan kami bisa selamat jika timbul pemberontakan lain. Apapun kata-kata yang mereka gunakan pesan yang mereka sampaikan jelas. "Lihat bagaimana kami mengambil anak-anakmu dan mengorbankan mereka, dan tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan untuk menghalanginya. Kalau kau sampai berani mengangkat satu jari saja, kami akan menghancurkan semuanya. Sebagaimana yang kami lakukan di Distrik Tiga Belas."

Untuk membuatnya lebih memalukan dan menyiksa, Capitol memaksa kami memperlakukan Hunger Games sebagai perayaan, peristiwa olahraga yang membuat satu distrik berkompetisi dengan distrik lainnya. Peserta terakhir yang hidup akan menikmati hidup enak saat pulang nanti, dan distrik mereka akan dilimpahi berbagai hadiah, yang kebanyakan berupa makanan. Sepanjang tahun, Capitol akan menunjukkan bagaimana distrik yang jadi pemenang menerima hadiah gandum, minyak, bahkan makanan lezat seperti gula sementara distrik-distrik lain harus berjuang agar tidak mati kelaparan.

"Waktunya untuk penyesalan dan berterima kasih," kata Wali Kota dengan nada mendayu.

Kemudian dia membacakan daftar pemenang tahun sebelumnya dari Distrik 12. Dalam 74 tahun, distrik kami hanya pernah dua kali menang. Hanya tinggal satu yang masih hidup. Park Yoochun, lelaki setengah baya, yang pada saat ini sedang mengoceh tidak jelas, terhuyung-huyung naik ke panggung, dan jatuh terduduk di kursi ketiga. Dia mabuk. Teler berat. Kerumunan orang menyambutnya dengan tepuk tangan, tapi dia kebingungan dan berusaha memeluk Jessica erat-erat, sementara wanita itu berusaha mengenyahkannya.

Jessica Jung yang selalu cerah ceria menjejakkan kaki ke podium dan menyampaikan salamnya yang terkenal, "Selamat mengikuti Hunger Games! Semoga keberuntungan menyertaimu selalu!" Rambutnya yang berwarna merah jambu pasti cuma wig karena ikalnya agak berubah letak sejak dia ditabrak Yoochun. Dia masih berceloteh tentang betapa terhormatnya dia bisa berada di sini, meskipun semua orang tahu bahwa Effie sebenarnya sudah tidak sabar untuk bisa pindah ke distrik lain dengan pemenang - pemenang yang layak tampil sebagai pemenang, bukan pemabuk-pemabuk yang

melecehkannya di depan sepenjuru negeri.

Diantara kerumunan massa, aku melihat Sehun memandangku dengan senyum samar. Sepanjang berlangsungnya pemungutan, ada sedikit hiburan dalam pemungutan kali ini. Tapi mendadak aku memikirkan Sehun dan 42 namanya yang terdapat dalam bola kaca besar itu dan betapa probabilitas tidak berpihak padanya, apalagi jika dibandingkan dengan banyak anak lelaki lain. Mungkin dia juga memikirkan hal yang sama tentang diriku karena wajahnya berubah muram dan dia memalingkan wajah. "Tapi masih ada ribuan kertas disana." Aku berharap bisa membisikkan kata-kata itu di telinganya.

Waktunya menarik undian. Jessica mengucapkan kalimat yang selalu diucapkannya, "Anak perempuan lebih dulu!" dan berjalan menuju bola kaca yang berisi nama anak perempuan. Dia mengulurkan tangan, mengaduk-aduk ke dalam bola kaca, dan menarik selembar kertas. Kerumunan massa sama-sama menahan napas dan heningnya bisa membuat kau mendengar suara peniti jatuh, dan aku merasa mual saat mati-matian berharap semoga bukan namaku, bukan namaku, bukan namaku. Jessica kembali ke podium, meluruskan kertas itu, dan membacakan nama yang tertera di sana dengan lantang. Dan memang bukan namaku.

Tapi Huang Minyoung.

 **.**

 **.**

Pernah suatu ketika aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa dari pohon, menunggu tanpa bergerak hingga binatang buruanku lewat, lalu aku ketiduran dan jatuh dari ketinggian tiga meter, dan mendarat dengan punggungku. Benturan itu seakan membuat semua udara tersembur keluar dari paru-paruku, dan aku hanya bisa terbaring di tanah berusaha keras untuk bisa menarik napas, untuk bisa melakukan apa saja.

Itulah yang kurasakan sekarang, berusaha mengingat bagaimana cara bernapas, tidak sanggup bicara, terpana tak kuasa bergerak ketika nama yang disebutkan memantul-mantul dalam tengkorakku. Seorang anak lelaki dari Seam memegangi lenganku, rasanya aku mungkin nyaris terjatuh dan dia menahanku.

Pasti ada kesalahan. Ini tak mungkin terjadi. Kertas bertuliskan nama Minyoung hanya ada satu di antara ribuan! Kemungkinan namanya terpilih teramat sangat kecil sehingga aku bahkan tidak menguatirkannya. Bukankah aku sudah melakukan segalanya? Aku yang mengambil tessera, dan melarangnya melakukan itu? Selembar nama. Selembar nama di antara ribuan. Probabilitas pemilihan ini sangat menguntungkan baginya. Tapi itu sudah tidak penting lagi.

Nun jauh di sana, aku bisa mendengar kerumunan massa bergumam tak bersemangat sebagaimana yang selalu mereka lakukan saat yang terpilih adalah anak berusia dua belas tahun karena tak seorang pun menganggap ini adil. Kemudian aku melihat Minyoung, wajahnya pias, kedua telapak tangannya terkepal keras disamping tubuhnya, jalannya kaku, dengan langkah-langkah kecil menuju panggung, melewatiku, kemudian aku melihat bagian belakang blusnya lagi-lagi keluar dan menggantung di atas roknya. Hal kecil inilah, blus yang tak dimasukkan sehingga tampak seperti ekor bebek, yang membuatku kembali ke kenyataan.

"Minyoung!" Pekikan tertahan keluar dari mulutku, dan otot-ototku mulai bergerak lagi. "Minyoung!" Aku tidak perlu mendesak kerumunan. Anak-anak lain segera membuka jalan dan membiarkanku langsung berjalan menuju panggung. Aku tiba disamping Minyoung tepat ketika dia hendak menaiki tangga. Dengan sekali dorong, aku mendesak Minyoung ke belakang tubuhku.

"Aku mengajukan diri!" pekikku. "Aku mengajukan diri sebagai peserta!"

Ada sedikit kekacauan dipanggung. Sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun tidak ada yang mengajukan diri jadi peserta di Distrik 12 dan protokolnya agak berkarat. Peraturannya adalah setelah nama peserta ditarik dari bola, anak lelaki lain, jika anak lelaki yang baru dibacakan, atau anak perempuan lain, jika nama anak perempuan yang baru dibacakan, bisa maju dan menggantikan tempat anak yang disebutkan namanya. Di beberapa distrik yang menganggap memenangkan pemilihan ini adalah kehormatan besar, dan orang-orang bernafsu untuk mengorbankan diri, adanya orang yang sukarela mengajukan diri jadi peserta malah menjadi masalah rumit. Tapi di Distrik 12, dimana kata peserta kurang lebih sinonim dengan kata mayat, orang yang mengajukan diri bisa dibilang mahkluk langka.

"Bagus sekali!" kata Jessica. "Tapi menurutku ada masalah kecil antara memperkenalkan

pemenang terpilih dan menanyakan apakah ada yang mau jadi sukarela jadi peserta, dan jika ada yang mau sukarela jadi peserta kemudian kita, hmm..." Suaranya perlahan-lahan menghilang, bingung harus bicara apa lagi.

"Apa masalahnya?" tanya sang wali kota. Dia memandangku dengan ekspresi sedih di wajahnya. Sebenarnya dia tidak mengenalku, tapi samar-samar dia tahu siapa aku. Akulah anak perempuan yang membawakannya stroberi. Anak perempuan yang kadang-kadang diajak ngobrol oleh putrinya. Anak perempuan yang berdiri berdempetan dengan ibu dan adik perempuannya lima tahun lalu. Dan sebagai anak tertua, anak perempuan itu menerima mendali tanda keberanian dari sang wali kota. Medali atas nama ayahnya, yang tewas menguap di tambang. Apakah wali kota mengingat semua itu? "Apa masalahnya?" ulang sang wali kota dengan suara serak. "Biarkan saja dia maju."

Minyoung menjerit histeris di belakangku. Kedua lengannya yang kurus memelukku tak mau lepas. "Jangan, Zi Tao! Jangan! Kau tidak boleh pergi!"

"Minyoung, lepaskan aku," bentakku kasar, karena hal ini membuatku gusar dan aku tidak mau menangis. Nanti malam saat mereka menayangkan ulang acara pemilihan, semua orang akan mengingat tangisanku, dan aku akan di cap sebagai sasaran mudah. Orang lemah. Aku tak mau memberi mereka kepuasan itu. "Lepaskan!"

Aku bisa merasa ada orang yang menarik Minyoung dari punggungku. Aku menoleh dan melihat Sehun menarik Minyoung hingga kakinya terangkat dari tanah sambil meronta-ronta dalam pelukan Sehun. "Naik sana, Shitao," katanya, dengan suara yang berusaha ditahannya agar tetap tegar, kemudian dia membopong Minyoung ke ibuku. Kukuatkan diriku dan kunaiki tangga menuju panggung.

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Huang Zi Tao." kataku.

"Aku berani taruhan tadi adik perempuanmu. Kau tidak mau dia jadi jagoan ya? Ayo, semuanya! Berikan tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk peserta terbaru kita!" seru Jessica.

Penduduk Distrik 12 memang patut dipuji, karena tak ada seorang pun bertepuk tangan. Bahkan orang – orang yang memegang kertas taruhan pun tidak ada yang bertepuk tangan, padahal mereka biasanya paling tidak pedulian. Mungkin karena mereka mengenalku dari Hob, atau mengenal ayahku atau pernah bertemu dengan Minyoung, yang selalu disukai semua orang. Jadi bukannya menerima tepuk tangan, aku berdiri tak bergerak di panggung sementara mereka menunjukkan penolakan terberani yang bisa mereka lakukan. Diam. Mereka menyatakan bahwa mereka tidak setuju. Mereka tidak memaafkan. Semua ini salah.

Kemudian terjadi sesuatu yang tak terduga. Paling tidak aku tidak menduganya karena aku tidak menganggap Distrik 12 sebagai tempat yang peduli padaku. Tapi terjadi perubahan sejak aku menggatikan posisi Minyoung, dan sekarang aku tampaknya menjadi seseorang yang berharga. Mulanya hanya satu orang, kemudian ada yang lain, lalu hampir semua orang yang ada di kerumunan menyentuhkan tiga jemari tengah kanan kiri ke bibir mereka kemudian mengulurkan jemari mereka ke arahku. Gerakan ini adalah gerakan lama dan jarang di gunakan di distrik kami, kadang-kadang dilakukan oleh beberapa orang di pemakaman. Gerakan ini artinya terimakasih, penghormatan, salam selamat

tinggal pada orang yang kau kasihi.

Sekarang aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tangis, tapi untungnya Yoochun memilih saat ini untuk terhuyung-huyung melintasi panggung dan memberikan selamat padaku. "Lihat dia. Lihat yang satu ini!" teriaknya, satu lengannya memeluk bahuku. Untuk pemabuk lusuh, pegangannya ternyata kuat. "Aku menyukainya!" Napasnya bau minuman keras dan entah kapan terakhir kalinya dia mandi. "Banyak... " Sejenak dia tidak bisa memikirkan kata apa yang hendak diucapkannya. "Nyali!" katanya dengan penuh kemenangan. "Lebih dari kalian!" Yoochun melepasku dan menuju bagian depan panggung. "Lebih dari kalian!" teriaknya, menunjuk langsung ke arah kamera.

Apakah ucapannya ditujukan untuk penonton atau saking mabuknya dia sesungguhnya mengejek Capitol? Aku tak pernah tahu apa maksudnya karena ketika Yoochun membuka mulut untuk melanjutkan, dia ambruk di panggung dan langsung tak sadarkan diri.

Pria itu menjijikan, tapi aku bersyukur. Karena kamera mereka tertuju padanya, aku jadi punya waktu berdeham kecil mengeluarkan rasa sesak di tenggorokanku dan menenangkan diriku kembali. Kulipat tanganku ke belakang dan tatapanku tertuju ke kejauhan, masih bisa kulihat perbukitan yang kudaki bersama Sehun pagi tadi. Sesaat, aku mendambakan sesuatu... gagasan bahwa kami meninggalkan distrik... hidup mandiri di hutan... tapi aku benar dengan memilih untuk tidak melarikan diri. Karena siapa lagi yang mau sukarela menggantikan Minyoung?

Yoochun dibawa pergi dengan usungan, dan Jessica Jung berusaha melanjutkan acara. "Hari yang seru!" ocehnya sambil berusaha meluruskan rambut palsunya, yang terlalu miring ke kanan. "Tapi masih ada yang lebih seru lagi! Waktunya memilih peserta laki-laki!" Wanita itu jelas masih berusaha memperbaiki keadaan rambutnya, dengan satu tangan di kepala dia berjalan menuju bola yang berisi nama anak laki-laki dan mencomot kertas pertama yang disentuhnya. Dia bergegas kembali ke podium, dan aku bahkan tidak sempat berharap semoga Sehun aman ketika dia membacakan nama di kertas.

"Wu Yi Fan!"

Wu Yi Fan!

Oh tidak, pikirku. Jangan dia. Karena aku mengenali namanya, meskipun aku tak pernah bicara langsung dengan pemilik nama itu. Wu Yi Fan.

Ternyata, keberuntungan tak di pihakku hari ini.

Kuperhatikan dia saat berjalan menuju panggung. Tingginya melebihi Sehun beberapa centi, tubuhnya bisa dikatakan berisi, rambutnya pirang menawan yang jatuh di dahinya. Keterkejutan yang dirasakan Yi Fan atas kejadian ini tertera di wajahnya, aku bisa melihat perjuangannya untuk memperlihatkan wajah tanpa emosi, tapi mata elangnya yang berwarna hitam itu menunjukkan kewaspadaan yang sering kulihat di mata mangsa buruan. Namun dia tetap naik ke panggung dengan langkah mantap dan mengambil tempat yang disediakan untuknya.

Jessica bertanya apakah ada yang mau sukarela menggantilan Yi Fan, tak ada serorang pun yang muncul. Aku tahu dia punya dua kakak laki-laki. Aku pernah melihatnya di toko roti, tapi salah satu kakaknya mungkin terlalu tua untuk sukarela menggantikannya dan satu lagi tidak mau melakukannya. Bagi kebanyakan orang rasa bakti terhadap keluarga ada batasnya pada hari pemungutan. Apa yang kulakukan adalah perbuatan radikal. Wali kota mulai membacakan Perjanjian Pengkhianatan yang panjang dan membosankan sebagaimana yang selalu di lakukannya setiap tahun-bacaan ini adalah keharusan-tapi tidak sepatah kata pun masuk ke telingaku.

Kenapa dia? Pikirku. Lalu aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa tidak ada masalah. Aku tidak bersahabat dengan Wu Yi Fan. Bahkan kami tidak hidup bertetangga. Kami tidak saling bicara. Satu – satunya hubungan nyata antara kami terjadi beberapa tahun lalu. Dia mungkin sudah melupakannya. Tapi aku tidak lupa dan aku tahu akan takkan pernah melupakannya...

Kejadiannya berlangsung pada masa terburuk. Ayahku tewas dalam kecelakaan di tambang tiga bulan sebelumnya pada bulan Januari dalam musim dingin terparah yang bisa diingat semua orang. Perasaanku yang mati rasa atas kematian ayahku sudah berlalu, dan rasa sakit itu mendadak menyerangku entah dari mana, dalam kepedihan yang berlipat ganda, dan mengguncang tubuhku dengan isakan. Dimana kau? Jeritku dalam hati. Ke mana kau pergi? Tentu saja tak pernah ada jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaanku.

Distrik memberi kami sedikit uang sebagai jasa kematian ayahku, cukup untuk sebagai biaya hidup selama satu bulan masa dukacita, dan setelah itu ibku diharapkan sudah memperoleh pekerjaan. Namun ternyata dia tidak melakukannya. Ibuku tidak melakukan apa-apa selain duduk bersandar di kursi, atau lebih sering lagi, berbaring di tempat tidur meringkuk di bawah selimut, matanya tertuju pada titik di kejauhan. Sesekali ibuku bergerak, terbangun seolah karena ada urusan penting, namun kemudian jatuh lagi dalam diamnya. Permohonan Minyoung yang bertubi-tubi tampaknya tidak berpengaruh padanya.

Aku ketakukan setengah mati. Sekarang aku bisa berpikir bahwa ibuku mungkin terkunci dalam semacam dunia kesedihan yang kelam, tapi pada saat itu, yang kutahu adalah aku tidak hanya kehilangan ayahku, tapi juga ibuku. Pada usia sebelas tahun, dan Minyoung baru berusia tujuh tahun, aku mengambil peran sebagai kepala keluarga. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Aku membeli makanan di pasar dan memasaknya sesanggup yang bisa aku lakukan dan berusaha menjaga diriku dan Minyoung agar berpenampilan layak. Karena jika ketahuan bahwa ibuku tidak bisa merawat kami lagi, distrik akan mengambil kami dari ibuku dan menempatkan aku dan Minyoung di rumah komunitas. Di sekolah, aku melihat anak-anak yang tinggal di rumah itu. Aku melihat kesedihan, tangan yang marah menyisakan bekas di wajah mereka, ketidakberdayaan yang membuat mereka lemah lunglai. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi pada Minyoung. Minyoung yang manis dan mungil, yang ikut menangis saat aku menangis bahkan sebelum dia tahu alasanku menangis, yang menyisiri dan mengepang rambut ibuku sebelum kami berangkat ke sekolah, yang setiap malam masih memoles cermin yang digunakan ayahku untuk bercukur karena ayahku tidak suka melihat lapisan debu batu bara yang menempel di segala penjuru Seam. Rumah komunitas akan menghancurkan Minyoung seperti serangga yang remuk. Jadi aku menyimpan rahasia kesulitan hidup kami rapat-rapat.

Tapi kami kehabisan uang dan perlahan-lahan kami kelaparan hingga nyaris mati. Tidak ada cara lain untuk menjelaskannya. Aku terus-menerus mengatakan pada diriku sendiri agar aku bisa bertahan sampai bulan Mei, hanya sampai tanggal 8 Mei, saat umurku tepat dua belas tahun dan aku bisa mendaftar untuk tessera lalu memperoleh gandum dan minyak yang berharga itu agar kami bisa makan. Akan tetapi aku masih harus melewati beberapa minggu lagi. Pada saat itu kami mungkin sudah mati.

Kelaparan bukanlah kejadian yang biasa di Distrik 12. Siapa yang tak pernah melihat korban-korban kelaparan? Orang-orang tua yang tidak bisa bekerja. Anak-anak dari keluarga yang memiliki terlalu banyak mulut untuk diberi makan. Mereka yang terluka di tambang. Berusaha mengais-ngais di jalanan. Dan suatu hari kau akan menemukan mereka sedang duduk tak bergerak bersandar pada dinding atau berbaring di padang rumput, kau mendengar tangisan dari rumah, dan Penjaga Perdamaian di panggil untuk mengambil jenazah itu. Kelaparan tak pernah jadi penyebab kematian secara resmi. Selalu ada penyebab lain seperti flu, terlalu lama berada di udara terbuka, atau pneumonia. Tapi penyebab kebohongan itu tidak bisa menipu siapapun.

Pada sore hari pertemuan pertamaku dengan Wu Yi Fan, hujan deras sedingin es menghantam bumi dengan bengis. Aku sedang berada di kota, berusaha menukar pakaian bayi milik Prim yang sudah tipis kainnya di pasar umum, tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang mau. Walaupun aku pernah ke Hob beberapa kali bersama ayahku, aku terlalu takut untuk pergi menjelajah ke tempat yang kasar dan keras itu seorang diri. Hujan sudah menembus hingga ke balik jaket berburu ayahku, dan membuatku menggigil kedinginan hingga ke tulang. Selama tiga hari, kami hanya minum air yang dididihkan dengan daun-daun mint kering yang kutemukan dibelakang lemari dapur. Pada saat pasar tutup, aku gemetar begitu hebat sehingga menjatuhkan buntalan pakaian bayi itu ke genangan lumpur. Aku tidak memungutnya karena takut aku bakal jatuh terjungkal dan tak bakalan sanggup lagi bangkit berdiri. Selain itu, tak ada seorang pun yang menginginkan pakaian tersebut.

Aku tidak bisa pulang. Karena di rumah ada ibuku yang matanya tidak menunjukkan tanda kehidupan dan adik perempuanku, dengan pipinya yang cekung serta bibir pecah-pecah. Aku tidak bisa melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan api berasap tebal dari ranting-ranting lembap yang berhasil kupungut dari tepi hutan setelah kami kehabisan batu bara, dan tanganku sudah kosong kehabisan harapan.

Aku berjalan terhuyung-huyung di jalanan becek di belakang toko-toko yang melayani orang-orang terkaya di kota. Para pedagang biasanya tinggal di bagian atas tempat usaha mereka. Aku ingat pokok - pokok tanah di kebun mereka belum ditanami untuk musim semi, ada satu atau dua ekor kambing di kurungan, seekor anjing yang basah kuyup terikat di tiang, duduk membungkuk dalam keadaan kotor.

Segala bentuk pencurian dilarang di Distrik 12. Pencuri bisa dihukum mati. Tapi terlintas di pikiranku mungkin ada sisa-sisa makanan di tong sampah, dan mengais tong sampah bukan perbuatan terlarang. Mungkin sisa tulang hasil sampah tukang daging atau sayuran busuk di tong sampah penjual barang pokok, sisa - sisa yang tak mau dimakan oleh siapa pun kecuali keluargaku yang sudah putus asa untuk makan apa saja. Sialnya, tong-tong sampah itu baru saja di kosongkan.

Ketika melewati toko roti, aroma roti segar memenuhi udara sampai-sampai aku merasa pusing. Panggangan roti berada di belakang dan kilau keemasan mengintip dari pintu dapur yang terbuka. Aku mengangkat penutup tong sampah tukang roti dan melihat isinya kosong melompong.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar orang berteriak kepadaku dan aku melihat istri tukang roti, menyuruhku pergi dari sana atau dia akan menghubungi Penjaga Perdamaian dan betapa menjijikan baginya melihat anak nakal dari Seam mengorek-ngorek tempat sampahnya. Kata-kata yang diucapkannya tidak enak didengar dan aku tidak bisa membela diri. Ketika aku menutup tong sampah dan mundur dengan hati - hati, aku memperhatikannya, seorang anak laki-laki beramput pirang mengintip dari belakang punggung ibunya. Aku pernah melihatnya di sekolah. Dia seangkatan denganku, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa namanya. Dia biasa bermain bersama anak-anak dari kota, jadi bagaimana aku bisa mengenalnya? Ibunya masuk lagi ke toko roti sambil menggerutu, tapi anak lelaki itu pasti memperhatikanku ketika aku berjalan kebelakang kurungan babi milik mereka dan bersandar di bawah pohon apel yang sudah tua. Kesadaran bahwa aku tidak punya apa-apa untuk di bawa pulang akhirnya menghantamku. Kedua lututku goyah dan aku merosot dari sandaranku di batang pohon hingga jatuh ke akarnya. Aku tak sanggup lagi. Aku terlalu sakit, lemah, dan letih, oh, betapa letihnya aku. Biar saja mereka menghubungi Penjaga Perdamaian dan membawa ku ke rumah komunitas, pikirku. Atau lebih baik lagi, biarkan aku mati di sini di bawah siraman hujan.

Terdengar suara berkelontangan di dalam toko roti dan aku mendengar wanita itu berteriak lagi diiringi suara pukulan, dan samar-samar aku penasaran dengan peristiwa yang sedang berlangsung. Kudengar langkah kaki menginjak lumpur ke arahku dan kupikir, Dia datang. Wanita itu datang untuk mengusirku dengan kayu. Tapi bukan wanita itu yang datang. Ternyata anak lelakinya. Dia membawa dua roti berukuran besar yang pasti jatuh ke dalam api karena kulitnya hangus kehitaman.

Ibunya berteriak, "Beri makan babi sana, dasar anak tolol! Sekalian saja! Tak ada orang yang mau membeli roti hangus!"

Anak lelaki itu mulai mencungkil bongkahan roti di tangannya dan melemparkannya ke antara jeruji kurungan kemudian bel pintu toko roti berdentang dan sang ibu menghilang masuk ke toko untuk melayani pembeli. Tak sekalipun anak lelaki itu melirik ke arahku, tapi aku memperhatikannya lekat-lekat. Karena roti di tangannya, karena tanda berwarna merah di pipinya. Dengan apa wanita itu memukul anaknya? Orangtua kami tak pernah memukul. Aku bahkan tak bisa membayangkannya. Anak lelaki itu menoleh sekali ke toko roti seakan memastikan bahwa situasi sudah aman, kemudian sembari memperhatikan babi di kurungan dia melemparkan roti ke arahku. Diikuti roti kedua dengan cepat, lalu dia berjalan lambat ke toko roti, dan menutup pintu dapur rapat-rapat di belakangnya.

Aku tidak percaya memandangi dua roti besar yang di lemparnya. Roti-roti ini bagus, sempurna sebenarnya, kecuali bagian yang hangus. Apakah dia sengaja membuangnya untukku? Pasti begitu. Karena roti ini sekarang ada di dekat kakiku. Sebelum ada orang yang menyaksikan kejadian ini aku buru-buru menyelipkan dua roti ini ke balik kausku, membungkus tubuhku rapat-rapat dengan jaket berburu ayahku, dan bergegas menjauh pergi. Panasnya roti ini membakar kulitku, tapi aku memeganginya makin erat, berpegangan padanya seperti menggantungkan nyawaku.

Pada saat aku tiba di rumah, entah bagaiamana roti-roti itu sudah mendingin, tapi bagian dalamnya masih hangat. Saat aku menaruh roti itu di meja, tangan Minyoung sudah terulur untuk menyobek sepotong besar roti itu, tapi aku menyuruhnya duduk dulu, memaksa ibuku untuk bergabung di meja makan dan menuangkan teh hangat. Kukorek lalu kubuang bagian hangus dan kupotong roti itu. Kami makan satu roti besar itu sepotong demi sepotong. Roti yang lezat mengenyangkan, didalamnya ada kismis dan kacang.

Aku mengeringkan pakaianku di dekat api, naik ke ranjang dan tidur nyenyak tanpa mimpi. Baru keesokan paginya terlintas dalam pikiranku bahwa anak lelaki itu mungkin sengaja menghanguskan roti – roti itu kedalam api, walaupun tahu dia bakal dihukum, lalu memberikannya padaku. Tapi aku mengenyahkan pikiran ini. Pasti roti itu hangus tanpa sengaja. Buat apa dia melakukannya? Dia bahkan tidak mengenalku. Namun, melemparkan roti-roti itu kepadaku adalah kebaikan tak terkira yang bisa membuatnya dipukul jika ketahuan. Aku tidak bisa membuatnya dipukul jika ketahuan. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan alasan perbuatannya.

Kami makan beberapa potong roti untuk sarapan lalu berangkat ke sekolah. Seolah-olah musim semi tiba dalam semalam. Udara hangat yang manis. Awan-awan empuk. Disekolah, aku melewati anak lelaki itu di lorong, pipinya bengkak dan matanya memar kehitaman. Dia bersama teman-temannya dan tampak tidak mengenaliku. Tapi saat aku menjemput Minyoung dan berjalan pulang pada siang itu, kulihat dia memandangiku dari seberang lapangan sekolah. Hanya sedetik mata kami bertemu, kemudian dia memalingkan wajahnya. Aku menunduk, malu, dan saat itulah aku melihatnya. Bunga dandelion pertama tahun itu. Bunyi peringatan berdentang dalam benakku. Aku teringat pada waktu yang kuhabiskan di hutan bersama ayahku dan aku tahu bagaimana kami akan bertahan hidup.

Hingga hari ini, aku takkan pernah bisa menghilangkan hubungan antara lelaki ini, Wu Yi Fan, danroti yang memberiku harapan, serta dandelion yang mengingatkanku bahwa aku belum sampai ajal. Beberapa kali, aku menoleh di lorong sekolah dan mendapati tatapannya sedang tertuju padaku, tapi kemudian buru-buru dialihkannya. Aku merasa seperti berutang seperti itu. Mungkin jika aku sempat berterima kasih padanya, aku tidak akan merasa sebingung sekarang. Aku pernah berniat mengucapkan terima kasih padanya satu-dua kali, tapi tak pernah ada kesempatan untuk itu. Dan sekarang kesempatan itu takkan pernah ada lagi. Karena kami akan dilempar di arena pertarungan untuk bertarung sampai mati. Bagaimana aku bisa bilang terima kasih dalam situasi semacam itu? Entah ya, tapi terima kasihku bakal tampak tidak tulus jika aku mengatakannya sembari hendak menggorok lehernya.

Wali kota akhirnya selesai juga membacakan Perjanjian Pengkhianatan dan mengisyaratkan aku dan Yi Fan agar berjabat tangan. Jabatan tangannya mantap dan hangat seperti roti-roti yang diberikannya padaku. Yi Fan memandang mataku lekat-lekat dan meremas tanganku, kupikir maksud remasan itu adalah untuk menentramkan hatiku. Atau mungkin juga tangannya kedutan karena tegang.

Kami kembali berdiri menghadap kerumunan massa ketika lagu kebangsaan Panem dinyanyikan.

Ya sudahlah, pikirku. Ada dua puluh empat orang nanti. Kemungkinan ada orang lain yang lebih dulu membunuhnya.

Akan tetapi, belakangan ini segala bentuk hitungan kemungkinan tidak bisa diandalkan lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

Nama panggilan Zitao itu tidak ada maksud buat mengolok – olok si panda manis kita, tapi lebih ke kesialan Zi Tao hari itu dan anggaplah Sehun mengalami masalah pada pendengarannya. Jadi nama Zi Tao terdengar Shi Tao. Terlebih seharian itu, Zi Tao di ikuti oleh kucing hutan, jadi di plesetin Shitao.

Jadi, **THE HUNGER GAMES versi FanTao** ini resmi di mulai. Hahaha

Mind to riview?

Mengkritik masalah typo mungkin atau saran siapa pantas menjadi siapa di chap – chap berikutnya?

 **472005**

 **ZER025**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hunger Games**

by

– **Suzanne Collins–**

Remake by

 **ZER025**

Di ubah seperlunya, di buat atas dasar kesenangan semata.

 **.**

 **.**

Hati – hati pegal terhadap leher bisa terjadi karena ini 9K words hehehe

 **.**

 **.**

Saat lagu kebangsaan berakhir, kami dibawa untuk diamankan. Kami memang tidak diborgol atau semacamnya, tapi sekelompok Penjaga Perdamaian menggiring kami memasuki pintu depan Gedung Pengadilan. Mungkin dulu banyak peserta yang berusaha melarikan diri. Meskipun aku tak pernah melihat kejadian semacam itu.

Selama berada di dalam, aku dimasukkan ke ruangan dan ditinggal sendirian di sana. Ini tempat termewah yang pernah kumasuki, dengan karpet tebal, kursi-kursi, dan sofa berlapis beludru. Aku tahu seperti apa beludru karena ibuku memiliki gaun dengan kerah berbahan itu. Sewaktu duduk di sofa, aku tidak tahan untuk tidak mengelus beludru itu berkali - kali. Sentuhan itu membantu menenangkanku ketika aku menyiapkan diri untuk menghadapi saat-saat berikutnya. Waktu yang diberikan kepada para peserta untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan orang-orang yang mereka sayangi. Aku tidak bisa merasa merana, lalu keluar dari ruangan ini dengan mata bengkak dan hidung sembap. Menangis bukanlah pilihan. Akan ada lebih banyak kamera di stasiun kereta api.

Yang pertama datang adalah adik dan ibuku. Kuulurkan tangan pada Minyoung dan dia naik ke pangkuanku, kedua lengannya memeluk leherku, kepalanya di bahuku, sebagaimana yang sering dilakukannya saat dia masih balita. Ibuku duduk di sampingku dan memeluk kami berdua. Selama beberapa menit, tak ada yang bicara di antara kami. Kemudian aku mulai memberitahu segala hal yang harus mereka ingat untuk dikerjakan, karena sekarang aku takkan berada di sana untuk melakukannya.

Minyoung tidak boleh mengambil tessera. Jika mereka hati-hati mereka bisa bertahan hidup dengan menjual keju dan susu kambing milik Minyoung dan menjalankan usaha toko obat kecil yang sekarang diurus ibuku untuk penduduk Seam. Sehun akan mencarikan tanaman obat yang tidak bisa ditanam sendiri oleh ibuku, tapi ibuku harus hati-hati menggambarkannya pada Sehun karena pemahamannya pada tanaman obat tidak seperti aku. Sehun juga akan membawakan sisa daging buruang untuk mereka-aku dan dia sudah berjanji soal ini sekitar setahun lalu-dan tidak akan meminta bayaran, tapi mereka akan berterima kasih pada Sehun dengan memberinya barang-barang seperti susu atau obat-obatan.

Aku tidak mau repot-repot menyarankan Minyoung untuk belajar berburu. Aku pernah mengajarinya beberapa kali dan hasilnya kacau-balau. Dia ketakutan berada di dalam hutan. Setiap kali aku memanah sesuatu, matanya berkaca-kaca dan dia mengatakan bahwa kami mungkin bisa mengobati binatang itu jika kami bergegas pulang secepatnya. Tapi dia punya hubungan baik dengan kambingnya, jadi aku berkonsentrasi pada hal itu.

Setelah aku selesai memberi pengarahan tentang bahan makanan, cara berdagang, dan agar Minyoung tetap bersekolah, aku berpaling pada ibuku dan mencekal lengannya kuat-kuat. "Dengarkan aku. Ibu mendengarku?" Dia mengangguk, terkejut dengan keseriusanku. Dia pasti tahu apa yang hendak kukatakan. "Ibu tidak boleh menghilang lagi," kataku.

Mata ibuku tertunduk memandang lantai. "Aku tahu. Aku takkan melakukannya. Aku tidak bisa menahan apa yang-"

"Yah, kali ini ibu harus menahannya. Ibu tidak bisa cabut begitu saja dan meninggalkan Minyoung sendirian. Sekarang tak ada aku yang bisa menjaga kalian agar tetap hidup. Tak peduli apa pun yang terjadi. Apa pun yang Ibu lihat di layar TV, Ibu harus berjanji padaku bahwa Ibu lihat dilayar TV, Ibu harus berjanji padaku bahwa ibu akan terus berjuang!" Suaraku meninggi hingga berteriak. Dalam suaraku terdapat segenap kemarahan, segenap ketakutan yang kurasakan ketika dia meninggalkanku.

Ibuku menarik lengannya dari cekalanku, dan jadi ikutan marah. "Dulu aku sakit. Aku bisa mengobati diriku sendiri jika memiliki obat yang kupunyai sekarang."

"Kalau begitu minum obatnya. Dan urus dia!" sergahku.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Zi Tao," kata Minyoung, seraya menangkup wajahku dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau juga harus jaga diri. Kau sangat cepat dan berani. Mungkin kau bisa menang."

Aku tidak bisa menang. Minyoung pasti sadar betul hal itu dalam hatinya. Pertarungan pasti akan jauh di atas kemampuanku. Anak-anak dari distrik yang lebih kaya, di mana kemenangan adalah kehormatan besar, sudah berlatih sepanjang hidup mereka untuk pertarungan ini. Anak laki-laki yang ukuran tubuhnya dua kali lebih besar daripada tubuhku. Anak perempuan yang tahu dua puluh cara membunuhmu dengan pisau. Oh, tentu saja bakal ada orang - orang seperti aku nanti. Orang yang dihabisi sebelum pertarungan makin seru.

"Mungkin," jawabku, karena aku tidak mungkin bisa bilang pada ibuku untuk tetap berjuang jika aku sendiri sudah menyerah. Selain itu, bukan sifatku untuk kalah tanpa bertarung, bahkan saat kemungkinan untuk menang tampak begitu tipis. "Lalu kita akan kaya raya seperti Yoochun."

"Aku tidak peduli kita kaya atau tidak. Aku hanya ingin kau pulang. Kau akan berusaha, kan? Sungguh – sungguh berusaha?" tanya Minyoung.

"Sungguh-sungguh berusaha. Sumpah," kataku. Dan aku tahu, demi Minyoung, aku akan harus sungguh berusaha.

Kemudian Penjaga Perdamai berada di ambang pintu, memberi tanda waktunya sudah habis, lalu kami semua berpelukan sangat erat sampai sakit rasanya dan yang terus ku ucapkan adalah "Aku menyayangimu. Aku menyayangi kalian." Dan mereka membalas kata-kataku, kemudian Penjaga Perdamaian memerintahkan mereka keluar dan pintu pun tertutup. Kubenamkan kepalaku di salah satu bantal beludru seakan apa yang kulakukan ini bisa membendung segala yang terjadi.

Orang lain memasuki ruangan, dan ketika mendongak, aku kaget saat melihat ternyata yang datang adalah tukang roti ayah dari Wu Yi Fan. Aku tidak percaya dia datang mengunjungiku. Bisa jadi aku bakalan berusaha membunuh anak lelakinya sebentar lagi. Tapi kami lumayan saling mengenal, dan dia bahkan lebih mengenal Minyoung. Saat Minyoung menjual keju kambingnya di Hob, dia selalu menyisakan dua batang untuk tukang roti dan sebagai gantinya dia memberikan banyak roti. Kalau ingin melakukan pertukaran dengannya, kami selalu menunggu saat istrinya yang jahat sedang tidak ada karena suaminya jauh lebih baik. Aku merasa yakin dia tidak pernah memukul anaknya karena membuat roti hangus seperti yang dilakukan istrinya. Tapi kenapa dia datang menemuiku?

Tukang roti itu duduk dengan canggung di salah satu kursi empuk di ruangan ini. Dia lelaki bertubuh besar dengan bahu lebar dan bekas luka bakar di tangannya hasil bertahun-tahun di dekat oven.

Dia pasti baru mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan putranya. Dia mengeluarkan kantong kertas putih dari saku jaketnya lalu mengulurkannya ke arahku. Kubuka

kantong itu dan kulihat ada kue di dalamnya. Kue adalah kemewahan yang takkan pernah bisa kuperoleh.

"Terima kasih," kataku. Tukang roti itu sering kali lebih banyak diam, dan hari ini dia tampak kehabisan kata - kata. "Aku makan roti Anda tadi pagi. Temanku Sehun menukarnya dengan tupai pagi ini." Dia mengangguk, seakan mengingat-ingat tupainya. "Bukan pertukaran yang menguntungkan Anda," kataku. Lelaki itu mengangkat bahu seakan menganggapnya sebagai hal sepele.

Selanjutnya aku tidak bisa memikirkan topik pembicaraan lainnya, jadi kami duduk dalam keheningan sampai Penjaga Perdamaian memanggilnya. Dia bangkit dan batuk untuk melegakan pernapasannya. "Aku akan mengawasi gadis kecilmu. Memastikan dia bisa tetap kenyang."

Aku merasa beban yang mengimpit dadaku langsung terangkat mendengar perkataannya. Orang-orang biasanya berdagang denganku, tapi mereka dengan tulus menyukai Minyoung. Mungkin akan ada cukup rasa suka yang mengupayakan Minyoung tetap hidup.

Tamuku berikutnya juga diluar diguaan. Luhan berjalan langsung ke arahku. Dia tidak tampak cengeng atau menghindar, malahan ada ketergesaan dalam nada suaranya yang membuatku terkejut. "Mereka akan mengizinkanmu memakai satu barang dari distrikmu di dalam arena pertarungan. Satu benda yang mengingatkanmu pada rumah. Maukah kau memakai ini?" Dia mengulurkan pin emas bundar yang tersemat digaunnya tadi siang. Sebelumnya aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya, tapi sekarang aku melihat lambang burung yang sedang terbang.

"Pin milikmu?" tanyaku. Memakai tanda mata dari distrikku nyaris tak terlintas dalam benakku.

"Sini kupakaikan digaunmu ya?" Luhan tidak menunggu jawabanku, dia langsung menyematkan pin burung itu di pakaianku. "Zi Tao, janji ya kau akan memakainya di arena?" tanya Luhan. "Janji?"

"Ya," kataku. Kue. Pin. Aku dapat banyak hadiah hari ini. Luhan memberiku hadiah lain. Ciuman di pipi. Kemudian dia pergi dan aku berpikir mungkin selama ini sebenarnya Luhan adalah sahabatku.

Akhirnya, Sehun datang. Mungkin memang tidak ada unsur romantis dalam hubungan kami, tapi saat dia merentangkan kedua lengannya, aku sama sekali tidak ragu untuk masuk kepelukannya. Tubuhnya terasa tidak asing lagi-caranya bergerak, aroma kayu yang terbakar, bahkan suara detak jantungnya yang kukenal dari momen - momen sunyi saat berburu-tapi ini pertama kalinya aku sungguh-sungguh merasakannya, otot yang kuat dan keras menempel pada tubuhku.

"Dengar," katanya. "Memperoleh pisau seharusnya urusan mudah, tapi kau harus bisa mendapat panah. Itu kemungkinan terbaikmu."

"Mereka tidak selalu punya panah," sahutku, dan aku teringat pada tahun ketika hanya ada tongkat berduri yang dimiliki para peserta untuk saling menghantam satu sama lain.

"Kalau begitu buat saja sendiri," tukas Sehun. "Bahkan busur yang lemah lebih baik dari pada tak memilikinya sama sekali."

Aku pernah mencoba meniru busur panah buatan ayahku tapi hasilnya jelek sekali. Ternyata tidak semudah itu. Bahkan ayahku kadang-kadang harus membuang busur buatannya sendiri.

"Aku juga tidak tahu apakah bakal ada kayu di sana nanti," kataku. Pada tahun yang lain, mereka melempar semua orang ke daerah yang hanya ada batu-batu besar, pasir dan semak-semak. Aku benci pertarungan tahun itu. Banyak peserta digigit ular berbisa atau jadi gila karena kehausan.

"Selalu ada kayu," kata Sehun. "Sejak tahun itu ketika setengah peserta mati karena kedinginan. Tidak banyak hiburan dari tayangan tahun itu."

Memang benar. Kami pernah menonton para peserta dalam Hunger Games kedinginan sampai mati pada malam hari. Kau nyaris tidak bisa melihat mereka karena mereka hanya berbaring menggelung dan tidak ada kayu untuk dibuat api atau obor atau apalah. Tahun itu dianggap tahun yang antiklimaks bagi Capitol, hanya melihat kematian-kematian yang tenang dan tanpa darah. Sejak saat itu, biasanya selalu tersedia kayu untuk membuat api. "Ya, biasanya memang ada," kataku.

"Zi Tao, ini hanya perburuan. Kau pemburu terbaik yang kukenal," kata Sehun.

"Ini bukan sekedar perburuan. Mereka bersenjata. Dan mereka bisa berpikir," jawabku.

"Kau juga. Dan kau lebih sering latihan. Latihan sungguhan," katanya. "Kau tahu bagaimana membunuh."

"Bukan membunuh manusia," kataku.

"Sesulit apa sih?" tanya Sehun muram.

Yang membuatku bergidik adalah jika aku bisa lupa bahwa mereka manusia, maka tidak ada bedanya sama sekali.

Para Penjaga Perdamaian datang lebih awal dan Sehun minta waktu lebih, tapi mereka menariknya pergi dan aku mulai panik. "Jangan biarkan mereka kelaparan!" Aku menjerit memegangi tangan Sehun.

"Tidak akan pernah! Kau tahu aku takkan membiarkannya. Zi Tao, ingat aku..." katanya. Kemudian mereka memisahkan kami dengan paksa lalu menutup pintu dan aku takkan pernah tahu apa yang ingin Sehun katakan agar bisa kuingat.

Perjalanan dari Gedung Pengadilan sampai stasiun kereta api cukup singkat. Aku tak pernah naik mobil. Naik kereta kuda pun jarang. Di Seam, kami biasanya berjalan kaki.

Tidak menangis adalah keputusan benar. Stasiun kereta api penuh dengan wartawan lengkap dengan kamera mereka yang seperti serangga pengganggu diarahkan padaku. Tapi aku sudah sering berlatih menghapus segala bentuk emosi agar tidak terpampang di wajahku dan aku melakukannya sekarang. Sekilas kulihat diriku di layar televisi di dinding yang menyiarkan kedatanganku secara langsung dan aku bersyukur bisa tampil dengan wajah bosan seperti itu.

Sebaliknya, Yi Fan jelas habis menangis dan yang menarik darinya adalah dia tidak berusaha menutupinya. Aku langsung berpikir apakah ini strateginya untuk Hunger Games kali ini. Dengan tampil lemah dan ketakutan, dia meyakinkan peserta-peserta lain bahwa dia bukanlah lawan yang patut di perhitungkan, baru kemudian dia muncul sebagai jagoan. Hal ini berhasil buat anak bernama Lee Chaerin dari Distrik 7 beberapa tahun lalu. Dia kelihatannya cuma anak pengecut dan cengeng tak di perdulikan oleh semua orang sampai ketika tinggal beberapa peserta yang tersisa. Ternyata anak perempuan itu bisa membunuh dengan keji. Caranya bermain sangat cerdik. Tapi ini tampaknya strategi yang aneh dari seorang Wu Yi Fan karena dia putra tukang roti. Selama bertahun-tahun dia mendapatkan

cukup makanan, lagi pula mengangkat nampan-nampan roti kesana kemari membuat bahunya kekar dan kuat. Dia harus menangis sampai tersedu-sedu tanpa henti untuk meyakinkan siapa pun agar mau menganggap enteng dirinya.

Kami harus berdiri di ambang pintu kereta selama beberapa menit sementara kamera televisi melahap wajah kami bulat - bulat, kemudian kami diizinkan masuk dan untunglah pintu segera menutup di belakang kami. Seketika kereta api pun bergerak.

Kecepatan kereta api ini membuatku tercengang. Tentu saja, aku tak pernah naik kereta, karena melakukan perjalanan antar distrik termasuk kegiatan terlarang kecuali untuk melaksanakan tugas – tugas yang diperintahkan negara. Bagi distrik kami, tugas ini terutama mengangkut batu-bara. Tapi ini bukan kereta batu bara biasa. Ini salah satu kereta milik Capitol yang berkecepatan tinggi, dengan kecepatan rata - rata 250 mil per jam. Perjalanan kami ke Capitol akan makan waktu kurang dari sehari.

Di sekolah, mereka memberitahu kami bahwa Capitol dibangun di tempat yang dulu dinamai Pegunungan Rocky. Distrik 12 adalah wilayah yang dikenal sebagai Appalachia. Bahkan ratusan tahun lampau, mereka menambang batu bara disini. Itulah sebabnya para penambang kami harus menggali sangat dalam.

Entah bagaimana pelajaran di sekolah selalu kembali ke batu bara. Selain buku bacaan dasar dan matematika kebanyakan pelajaran yang kami terima berhubungan dengan batu bara. Kecuali untuk kelas mingguan tentang sejarah Panem. Kebanyakan sih omong kosong tentang apa saja utang kami terhadap Capitol. Aku tahu pasti banyak yang tidak mereka beritahukan tentang kejadian yang sesungguhnya terjadi pada masa pemberontakan. Tapi aku tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk memikirkannya. Apa pun kebenarannya, aku tidak melihat itu sebagai cara yang bisa membantuku mencari makan.

Kereta peserta ini lebih mewah dibanding ruangan di Gedung Pengadilan. Masing-masing orang diberi kamar sendiri lengkap dengan kamar tidur, ruang pakaian, dan kamar mandi pribadi dengan air keran yang bisa mengucurkan air dingin dan panas. Di rumah kami tidak punya air panas, kecuali kami memasaknya.

Ada laci-laci yang penuh berisi pakaian-pakaian bagus. Jessica memberitahuku agar melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan, memakai pakaian apa pun yang kuinginkan, segalanya yang ada disini bisa ku pakai. Hanya saja kau harus siap untuk makan malam dalam waktu satu jam. Aku melepaskan gaun biru ibuku lalu mandi air hangat dari pancuran. Aku tak pernah mandi dengan air pancuran. Rasanya seperti di bawah siraman hujan, hanya saja lebih hangat. Aku memakai kemeja hijau tua dan celana panjang.

Pada saat terakhir, aku teringat pin emas Luhan. Untuk pertama kalinya aku benar - benar memperhatikan pin itu. Ada perhiasan kecil bergambar burung emas dengan lingkaran emas di sekelilingnya. Burung itu menempel dengan lingkaran hanya di bagian ujung sayapnya. Tiba-tiba aku mengenali burung ini. Burung Mockingjay.

Mereka jenis burung yang lucu dan menampar wajah Capitol. Selama masa pemberontakan, Capitol membiakkan serangkaian hewan rekayasa genetika sebagai senjata. Istilah umum bagi hewan-hewan itu adalah mutan, atau kadang-kadang disingkat dengan sebutan mutt. Salah satunya adalah burung istimewa disebut Jabberjay yang memiliki kemampuan untuk mengingat dan mengulang seluruh percakapan manusia. Mereka adalah burung yang bisa terbang pulang ke sarang, semuanya jantan, yang dilepaskan ke wilayah-wilayah yang dikenal sebagai tempat persembunyian musuh Capitol. Setelah burung-burung itu mengumpulkan kata-kata yang didengarnya, mereka terbang pulang ke markas untuk direkam. Butuh waktu beberapa saat bagi orang-orang untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi pada distrik – distrik tersebut, bagaimana percakapan-percakapan pribadi bisa sampai ke telinga Capitol. Tentu saja kemudian para pemberontak mengibuli Capitol dengan kebohongan - kebohongan besar dan mereka tertipu habis - habisan. Sehingga markas yang jadi sarang burung itu pun ditutup dan burung-burung itu dibiarkan begitu saja agar punah di alam liar.

Hanya saja mereka tidak pernah punah. Malahan, burung-burung Jabberjay itu kawin dengan Mockingbird betina menciptakan spesies baru yang bisa meniru siulan burung dan melodi manusia. Mereka telah kehilangan kemampuan untuk mengulang kata-kata tapi masih bisa meniru suara manusia sampai tingkat tertentu, mulai dari suara merdu bernada tinggi milik anak-anak hingga suara berat orang dewasa. Dan burung-burung ini bisa menciptakan ulang lagu. Bukan hanya beberapa nadanya, tapi seluruh lagu dengan berbagai versi berbeda, jika kau punya kesabaran untuk menyanyikannya pada burung - burung itu dan jika mereka menyukai suaramu.

Ayahku sangat menyukai burung Mockingjay. Sewaktu kami berburu, biasanya Ayah akan bersiul atau menyanyikan lagu yang rumit pada mereka, dan setelah jeda yang sopan, burung - burung itu selalu balas bernyanyi. Tidak semua orang mendapat kehormatan semacam itu. Tapi setiap kali ayahku bernyanyi, semua burung di sana akan diam dan mendengarkan dengan saksama. Suaranya begitu indah, bernada tinggi dan jernih juga penuh dengan getar kehidupan sehingga membuat orang yang mendengarnya ingin tertawa dan menangis pada saat yang bersamaan. Aku tak pernah sanggup melanjutkan latihan nyanyiku setelah ayahku tewas. Namun, entah bagaimana burung-burung kecil itu memberikan semacam kenangan. Seakan-akan ada bagian dari ayahku yang bersamaku, melindungiku. Kupasang pin itu ke kemejaku, dan dengan kain berwarna hijau gelap sebagai latar belakang, aku nyaris bisa membayangkan burung Mockingjay terbang di antara pepohonan.

Jessica datang menjemputku untuk makan malam. Kuikuti langkahnya melewati koridor sempit dan bergoyang-goyang menuju ruang makan dengan dinding berpanel kayu yang dipelitur. Di sana terdapat meja dengan piring-piring yang mudah pecah. Yi Fan duduk menunggu kami, kursi di sampingnya kosong.

"Di mana Yoochun?" tanya Jessica dengan nada ceria.

"Terakhir kulihat dia, dia bilang mau tidur siang," sahut Yi Fan.

"Yah, ini memang hari yang melelahkan," kata Jessica. Tapi, menurutku dia tampak lega tanpa kehadiran Yoochun, dan aku tidak menyalahkannya.

Makan malam disajikan satu demi satu. Sup wortel kental, salad sayuran, daging domba dan kentang tumbuk, keju serta buah - buahan, dan kue cokelat. Sepanjang makan, Jessica mengingatkan kami untuk menyisakan ruang di perut karena masih ada lagi makanan yang akan disajikan. Tapi aku makan sebanyak - banyaknya karena aku tak pernah makan makanan seperti ini, begitu lezat dan begitu banyak, dan karena mungkin saja hal terbaik yang bisa kulakukan sampai saat pertarungan tiba adalah menambah bobotku beberapa kilogram.

"Paling tidak kalian berdua masih punya sopan santun," kata Jessica saat kami menghabiskan makanan utama. "Pasangan tahun lalu makan segalanya dengan tangan seperti orang-orang tak beradab. Aku sampai tidak nafsu makan melihatnya."

Pasangan tahun lalu adalah dua anak dari Seam yang tak pernah melewati satu hari pun dengan makan kenyang. Dan saat mereka melihat makanan, sopan santun di meja makan pasti sudah tak dipikirkan lagi. Yi Fan adalah anak tukang roti. Ibuku mengajari aku dan Minyoung untuk makan dengan benar, jadi ya, aku bisa menggunakan pisau dan garpu dengan baik. Tapi aku amat membenci komentar Jessica Jung itu sampai - sampai aku sengaja menghabiskan sisa makan malamku dengan menggunakan tangan. Lalu aku

mengelap kedua tanganku dengan taplak meja. Perbuatanku membuat bibirnya terkatup makin rapat.

Kini setelah selesai makan, aku berusaha keras untuk menjaga agar makananku tidak naik lagi. Aku melihat wajah Yi Fan juga agak pucat. Perut kami berdua tidak terbiasa dengan makanan-makanan lezat seperti tadi. Tapi jika aku bisa tahan makan sup dengan daging tikus, jeroan babi, dan kulit pohon terutama di musim dingin-aku bertekad untuk bisa menahan makananku agar tetap di lambung.

Kami menuju gerbong lain untuk menonton tayangan ulang pemungutan di seantero Panem. Mereka berusaha mengatur acara itu berlangsung sepanjang hari agar satu orang bisa menonton seluruh pemungutan secara langsung, tapi hanya orang - orang yang berada di Capitol yang bisa menonton seluruhnya, karena mereka tidak perlu menghadiri pemungutan.

Satu demi satu, kami melihat pemungutan di distrik lain, nama-nama yang disebutkan, para sukarelawan yang maju menggantikan, atau lebih seringnya lagi tak ada yang mau menjadi sukarelawan. Kami memperhatikan wajah-wajah mereka yang akan menjadi lawan-lawan kami. Ada beberapa yang sulit ku lupakan. Anak lelaki mengerikan yang berlari maju untuk menjadi sukarelawan dari Distrik 2. Gadis berwajah sinis dengan rambut coklat gelap dari Distrik 5. Anak laki-laki yang kakinya pincang dari Distrik 10. Dan yang paling menakutkan, gadis berusia dua belas tahun dari Distrik 11. Dia memiliki mata cokelat gelap, tapi selain itu ukuran tubuh dan tingkah polahnya mirip Minyoung. Hanya ketika dia naik ke panggung dan mereka bertanya apakah ada sukarelawan, yang bisa kudengar hanyalah embusan angin kencang di antara gedung-gedung kumuh di sekitarnya. Tak ada seorang pun yang mau menggantikan tempatnya.

Terakhir, mereka menampilkan Distrik 12. Nama Minyoung disebutkan, aku berlari maju untuk menjadi sukarelawan. Kau tidak bisa mendengar keputusasaan dalam suaraku saat mendorong Minyoung ke belakang tubuhku, seakan aku takut tak seorang pun mendengarku dan mereka akan membawa Minyoung pergi. Tapi tentu saja mereka mendengarnya. Aku melihat Sehun menarik Minyoung menjauh dariku dan melihat diriku naik ke panggung. Para komentator tidak tahu harus berkata apa ketika melihat kerumunan massa menolak tepuk tangan. Salam hormat tanpa suara. Salah satu komentator mengatakan Distrik 12 selalu ketinggalan zaman tapi kebiasaan masyarakat setempat itu bisa tampak menawan. Seakan mendapat aba - aba, Yoochuun jatuh di panggung dan mereka mengerang kocak. Nama Yi Fan ditarik, dan dengan tenang dia mengambil tempatnya. Kami berjabat tangan. Mereka sampai ke bagian lagu kebangsaan lagi, dan acara pun berakhir.

Jessica menggurutu tentang keadaan wignya. "Mentor kalian harus belajar banyak tentang penampilan. Juga banyak belajar tentang bagaimana bersikap saat disorot televisi."

Tanpa disangka Yi Fan tertawa. "Dia mabuk," katanya di akhir tawanya. "Dia mabuk setiap tahun."

"Setiap hari," tambahku. Aku tidak bisa tidak takut menyeringai. Cara Jessica mengatakannya seakan - akan Yoochun cuma bersikap kasar dan sikap lelaki itu bisa diperbaiki dengan beberapa tips darinya.

"Ya," desis Jessica. "Kalian anggap ini lucu ya. Kalian tahu mentor kalian adalah penyambung hidup kalian kepada dunia luar dalam Hunger Games ini. Orang yang memberi kalian saran, mencarikan sponsor, dan menentukan hadiah - hadiah apa yang diberikan. Yoochun bisa jadi orang yang menentukan hidup dan mati kalian!"

Tepat pada saat itu, Yoochun terhuyung - huyung masuk ke dalam gerbong. "Aku ketinggalan makan malam ya?" katanya dengan suara tidak jelas. Kemudian dia muntah di atas karpet mahal dan jatuh ke kotorannya sendiri.

"Silahkan tertawa!" kata Jessica. Dia melompat dalam sepatu berhak lancipnya mengitari kubangan muntahan dan meninggalkan ruangan.

 **.**

 **.**

Selama beberapa saat, aku dan Yi Fan memandangi pembimbing kami yang berusaha bangun dari cairan lengket menjijikan yang menempel di perutnya. Bau muntah dan minuman keras yang tengik nyaris membuat makan malamku naik ke kerongkongan. Kami bertukar pandang. Jelas Yoochun tidak bisa diandalkan, tapi Jessica Jung itu benar tentang satu hal, setelah kami memasuki arena pertarungan hanya dia yang kami miliki. Seakan ada persetujuan bersama yang tak terucap, aku dan Peeta masing - masing memegangi lengan Yoochun dan membantunya berdiri.

"Aku kepeleset ya?" tanya Yoochun. "Baunya nggak enak," Yoochun menyeka tangannya ke hidung, mencoreng wajahnya dengan muntahan.

"Ayo ke kamar," kata Yi Fan. "Kita bersihkan tubuhmu."

Kami setengah membopong setengah menyeret Yoochun kembali ke gerbongnya. Karena kami tidak bisa menaruhnya di atas seprai berbordir cantik, kami menariknya ke bathtub dan menyalakan pancuran menyiraminya. Yoochun hampir tidak menyadarinya.

"Sudah, tinggalkan saja," kata Yi Fan padaku. "Biar kuurus dia."

Aku bersyukur karena aku enggan menelanjangi Haymitch, membasuh muntahan dari bulu dadanya, dan membaringkannya di ranjang. Mungkin saja Yi Fan sedang berusaha menjadi favoritnya saat Hunger Games dimulai. Tapi melihat keadaan Yoochun saat ini, dia takkan punya ingatan tentang hal ini besok.

"Baiklah," sahutku. "Aku bisa memanggil orang dari Capitol untuk membantumu.", Ada beberapa orang dari Capitol di kereta ini. Memasak untuk kami. Melayani kami. Mengawal kami. Menjaga kami adalah tugas mereka.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau dibantu mereka," tukas Yi Fan.

Aku mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kamarku sendiri. Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan Yi Fan. Aku sendiri tidak tahan melihat orang-orang dari Capitol. Tapi membuat mereka mengurus Yoochun mungkin bisa jadi semacam balas dendam. Aku jadi memikirkan alasan kenapa dia berkeras mengurus Yoochun seorang diri dan mendadak aku berpikir, Itu karena dia memang baik. Perbuatan baik yang sama seperti ketika dia memberiku roti.

Pemikiran itu membuatku terenyak. Wu Yi Fan yang jahat. Orang baik memliki cara untuk menyelinap masuk dalam diriku dan membusuk di sana. Dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan Yi Fan melakukan ini. Mengingat tempat seperti apa yang kami tuju. Jadi mulai sekarang aku memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu sering berhubungan dengan anak tukang roti ini.

Saat aku kembali ke kamarku, kereta berhenti di peron untuk menambah bahan bakar. Buru-buru aku membuka jendela dan melempar biskuit yang diberikan ayah Yi Fan keluar kereta, langsung menutup jendela itu. Tidak ada lagi. Tidak ada lagi hubungan dengan mereka. Sayangnya, kemasan biskuit jatuh menghantam tanah dan pecah terbuka sehingga isinya tersebar membentuk rupa bunga dandelion. Aku hanya melihatnya sesaat, karena kereta bergerak lagi, tapi sesaat itu sudah cukup. Cukup untuk mengingatkanku pada dandelion lain yang kulihat dibelakang halaman sekolah beberapa tahun lalu...

Aku baru saja memalingkan wajahku dari wajah Yi Fan yang lebam ketika melihat dandelion

tersebut dan aku tahu harapanku belum musnah total. Kupetik bunga itu dengan hati-hati dan bergegas pulang. Aku mengambil ember dan menarik tangan MInyoung lalu berjalan menuju Padang Rumput dan ya, di sana penuh dengan titik-titik rumpun berwarna keemasan. Setelah kami memanen bunga-bungaan itu, mencari-cari di sekitar bagian dalam pagar sampai sejauh satu mil hingga ember kami penuh dengan dedaunan, tangkai, dan bunga-bunga dandelion. Malam itu, kami puas melahap salad dandelion dan sisa roti dari toko roti.

"Apa lagi?" Minyoung bertanya padaku. "Makanan apa lagi yang bisa kita temukan?"

"Segala macam makanan." Aku berjanji padanya. "Aku hanya perlu mengingat apa saja yang bisa dicari."

Ibuku memiliki buku yang dibawanya dari toko obat. Halaman-halamannya terbuat dari perkamen tua dan penuh dengan coretan-coretan tinta bergambar tumbuh-tumbuhan. Tulisan tangan yang ditulis dengan huruf balok menjelaskan nama tumbuhan itu, di mana mencarinya, kapan tumbuhan itu berbunga, dan apa saja kegunaan medisnya. Tapi ayahku menambahkan entri-entri lain dalam buku itu. Tumbuhan-tumbuhan yang bisa dimakan, bukan untuk pengobatan. Dandelion, pokeweed, bawang liar, cemara. Aku dan Minyoung menghabiskan sisa makan malam itu dengan membaca isi buku tersebut dengan tekun.

Keesokan harinya, kami bolos sekolah. Selama beberapa saat aku hanya berkeliaran di sekitar ujung Padang Rumput, tapi akhirnya aku berhasil mengumpulkan keberanian untuk melewati bagian bawah pagar. Untuk pertama kalinya aku berada di sana sendirian, tanpa senjata ayahku yang bisa jadi pelindung. Tapi aku bisa mengambil busur kecil dan panah yang dibuatkan Ayah untukku dari pohon berongga. Mungkin aku tidak masuk ke hutan lebih dari dua puluh meter hari itu. Aku menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu di atas dahan pohon oak tua, berharap buruanku lewat. Setelah beberapa jam, aku beruntung bisa membunuh kelinci. Sebelumnya, aku pernah memanah kelinci dari arahan ayahku. Tapi kali ini aku melakukannya sendiri.

Sudah berbulan-bulan kami tidak makan daging. Melihat kelinci tampaknya memunculkan sesuatu dalam diri ibuku. Dia bangkit berdiri, menguliti bangkai kelinci itu, dan membuat rebusan daging yang di campur dengan daun-daunan yang berhasil di kumpulkan Prim. Kemudian dia bertingkah bingung lagi dan kembali ke tempat tidur, tapi ketika rebusan daging itu matang, kami memaksanya makan semangkuk.

Hutan menjadi penyelamat kami, dan makin hari aku masuk makin dalam ke hutan. Mulanya perlahan, tapi aku bertekad untuk memberi makan kami sekeluarga. Aku mencuri telur dari sarang burung, menangkap ikan dengan jala, dan kadang-kadang berhasil memanah tupai atau kelinci untuk dibuat rebusan daging, dan mengumpulkan berbagai tumbuhan yang mekar di bawah kakiku. Mengumpulkan tumbuhan lebih rumit. Banyak tumbuhan yang bisa dimakan, tapi sekali salah makan kau bisa tewas seketika. Aku berkali-kali memeriksa tumbuh-tumbuhan yang berhasil kukumpulkan dengan membandingkannya dengan gambar-gambar yang dibuat ayahku. Aku menjaga kami sekeluarga tetap hidup.

Awalnya, bila merasakan ada tanda bahaya, lolongan di kejauhan, dahan patah tiba-tiba, aku pasti langsung melesat lari ke pagar. Kemudian aku mulai berani memanjat pohon-pohon agar bisa kabur dari kejaran anjing-anjing liar yang biasanya cepat bosan lalu pergi. Beruang dan macan hidup jauh didalam hutan, mungkin mereka tidak menyukai bau jelaga dari distrik kami.

Pada tanggal 8 Mei aku pergi ke Gedung Pengadilan, mendaftar untuk jatah tessera, membawa pulang gandum dan minyak pertamaku yang jumlahnya tak seberapa dalam gerobak mainan Prim. Pada tanggal delapan setiap bulan, aku berhak mengambil jatahku. Tentu saja, aku tidak bisa berhenti berburu dan mengumpulkan makanan. Gandum yang kami terima tidak cukup untuk kebutuhan hidup, dan masih banyak barang yang harus dibeli, seperti sabun, susu, dan benang. Makanan-makanan yang tak perlu kami makan, mulai kutukar di Hob. Rasanya mengerikan masuk ketempat itu tanpa didampingi ayahku, tapi orang-orang di sana menghormatinya, dan mereka menerimaku. Hasil buruan tetaplah hasil buruan, tidak peduli siapa yang membunuhnya. Aku juga menjual hasil buruanku lewat pintu belakang rumah orang-orang kaya di kota, berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang pernah diberitahu ayahku sambil belajar trik-trik baru. Tukang daging mau membeli kelinci tapi tidak mau tupai. Tukang roti menyukai tupai tapi hanya mau menukarnya dengan roti jika tidak ada istrinya. Pemimpin Penjaga Perdamaian suka kalkun liar. Sang wali kota menyenangi stroberi.

Pada akhir musim panas, aku sedang mandi di kolam ketika aku memperhatikan tumbuh-tumbuhan mulai tumbuh di sekelilingku. Tumbuhan jenis rimpang dengan dedaunan yang lancip. Bunga-bunganya bermekaran dengan tiga kelopak putih. Aku berlutut di dalam air, jemariku menggali lumpur lembut, dan menarik akar umbi-umbian dari sana. Umbi kecil berwarna kebiru-biruan dengan tampilan tidak menarik tapi bila direbus atau dipanggang rasanya selezat kentang. "Umbi katniss," bisikku pelan. Ini jenis tanaman yang menjadi asal-usul namaku. Dan bisa kudengar canda ayahku yang berkata, "Selama kau bisa menemukan dirimu, kau takkan pernah kelaparan." Selama berjam-jam aku mengaduk tepi-tepi kolam dengan ujung jari-jari kakiku dan tongkat kayu, lalu mengumpulkan umbi yang terangkat ke permukaan. Malam itu, kami berpesta ikan dan umbi katniss sampai kami merasa kenyang, perasaan yang akhirnya bisa kami rasakan setelah berbulan-bulan.

Pelan-pelan, ibuku kembali pada kami. Dia mulai membersihkan, memasak, dan mengawetkan sebagian makanan yang kubawa pulang untuk persediaan musim dingin. Orang-orang melakukan barter atau membayar kami dengan uang untuk ramuan ibuku. Suatu hari, kudengar ibuku bernyanyi.

Minyoung gembira ibuku kembali, tapi tetap mengawasi ibuku, menunggunya menghilang dari kami lagi. Aku tidak mempercayainya. Dan sisi beringas dalam diriku membencinya karena sikap lemah ibuku, karena melalaikan kami, selama berbulan-bulan yang harus kami lalui. Minyoung memaafkannya, tapi aku mengambil langkah mundur dari ibuku, membangun dinding untuk melindungi diriku agar tidak membutuhkannya, dan keadaan di antara kami tak pernah sama lagi. Kini aku akan mati tanpa punya kesempatan memperbaiki keadaan itu. Aku teringat bagaimana aku membentak ibuku tadi siang di Gedung Pengadilan. Tapi aku juga bilang aku sayang padanya. Jadi mungkin kata-kata itu bisa jadi penyeimbang. Selama beberapa saat aku berdiri memandang ke luar jendela kereta, berharap aku bisa membuka jendela lagi, tapi aku tidak yakin dengan kemungkinan yg bisa terjadi jika aku membuka jendela ketika kereta bergerak secepat ini. Di kejauhan, aku melihat cahaya dari distrik-distrik lain. Distrik 10? Aku tidak tahu. Aku memikirkan orang-orang yang berada di dalam rumah mereka, bersiap-siap tidur. Aku membayangkan rumahku, dengan jendela yang ditutup rapat. Apa yang sedang dilakukan Minyoung dan

ibuku sekarang? Apakah mereka sanggup makan malam? Menu malam ini adalah ikan kukus dan stroberi. Ataukah mereka membiarkan makanan itu tak tersentuh di piring? Apakah mereka menonton tayangan ulang rangkuman acara hari ini di TV tua yang ditaruh di atas meja menempel pada dinding? Tentu akan ada air mata lagi. Apakah ibuku bisa tetap bertahan, tetap kuat demi Minyoung? Atau apakah dia mulai menghilang lagi? Menempatkan beban dunia pada bahu adikku yang rapuh?

Aku yakin Minyoung akan tidur dengam ibuku malam ini. Membayangkan Buttercup yang budukan itu memposisikan dirinya di ranjang untuk mengawasi Minyoung membuatku tenang. Jika Minyoung menangis, binatang itu akan berjalan ke pelukan adikku dan bergelung di sana sampai Minyoung tenang dan tertidur lagi. Aku lega tidak menenggelamkan kucing itu dulu.

Membayangkan rumah membuat hatiku perih dengan rasa kesepian. Hari ini seakan tak pernah berakhir. Apa benar aku dan Sehun baru tadi pagi makan blackberry? Rasanya seperti kejadian yang terjadi dalam kehidupan yang lampau. Seperti mimpi yang panjang berubah menjadi mimpi buruk. Mungkin jika aku tidur, aku akan terbangun di Distrik 12, tempatku seharusnya berada.

Mungkin di laci-laci kamar ini terdapat banyak gaun tidur, tapi aku hanya melepaskan kemeja dan celana panjangku lalu naik ke ranjang hanya dengan pakaian dalam. Seprainya terbuat dari bahan yang halus seperti sutra. Selimut tebal dan empuk langsung memberikan kehangatan.

Jika aku ingin menangis, sekaranglah saat untuk melakukannya. Besok pagi, aku bisa membasuh bekas – bekas air mata dari wajahku. Tapi tidak ada air mata yang keluar. Aku terlalu lelah atau kebas untuk menangis. Satu - satunya hak yang kudambakan adalah berada di tempat lain. Jadi kubiarkan kereta ini membuaiku hingga terlena.

Cahaya kelabu membias di antara tirai ketika suara ketukan membangunkanlu. Kudengar suara Jessica, menyuruhku bangun. "Bangun, bangun, bangun! Hari ini hari besaaaaaar!" Sesaat aku membayangkan seperti apa rasanya berada dalam kepala wanita itu. Apa isi pikirannya saat dia terjaga? Mimpi apa yang menyambanginya pada malam hari? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu.

Kupakai baju hijau yang sudah kupakai sebelumnya karena bajunya masih bersih, hanya sedikit kusut karena semalaman teronggok di lantai. Jemariku menelusuri lingkaran di sekelilimg hiasan mockingjay emas dan aku teringat pada hutan, dan ayahku, saat Minyoung dan ibuku terbangun, dan segera bergegas dengan kesibukan.

Aku tertidur dengan rambut masih dikepang, hasil kepangan ibuku untuk Hari Pemungutan, dan bentuknya tidak terlalu berantakan, jadi kubiarkan saja rambutku masih terkepang. Tidak masalah. Capitol pasti tidak jauh lagi. Dan setelah kami tiba di kota, penata busanaku pasti akan mengatur penampilanku. Kuharap aku tidak mendapat penata gaya yang beranggapan bahwa telanjang adalah tren busana terbaru.

Ketika aku memasuki ruang makan, Jessica berjalan melewatiku dengan membawa secangkir kopi pahit. Dia menggerutu pelan dosis kecabulan. Yoochun, yang dengan wajah bengkak dan merah karena kejadian kemarin, tampak tergelak. Yi Fan memegang roti dan tampak malu.

"Duduk! Duduk!" seru Yoochun, melambaikan tangan padaku agar mendekat. Saat aku duduk di kursiku, piring-piring berisi makanan melimpah langsung tersaji dihadapanku. Telur, daging, tumpukan kentang goreng. Semangkuk besar buah-buahan yang ditaruh di atas es agar tegap dingin. Seranjang roti yang ditaruh di depanku bisa memberi makan keluargaku selama seminggu. Ada segelas jus jeruk, pada Tahun Baru ketika ayahku membelikan kami sebuah jeruk sebagai hadiah istimewa. Secangkir kopi. Ibuku amat menyukai kopi, yang nyaris tak sanggup kami beli, tapi rasa kopi di lidahku hanya pahit dan encer. Dan ada secangkir entah apa berisi cairan cokelat yang tak pernah kulihat.

"Ini namanya cokelat panas," kata Yi Fan. "Rasanya enak."

Aku meminum seteguk cairan panas, manis, kental itu dan langsung bergidik. Meskipun makanan lain memanggilku untuk mencicipinya, aku mengabaikan panggilan itu hingga aku menghabiskan cokelatku. Lalu aku memasukkan semua makanan yang bisa kutelan ke mulutku, banyak-banyak. Tapi berlemak. Pernah ibuku bilang padaku bahwa aku selalu makan seolah-olah aku ketakutan tak bisa melihat makanan lagi. Dan kujawab "Ya, betul, kecuali aku pulang membawa makanan." Ibuku langsung terdiam.

Ketika perutku rasanya nyaris pecah, aku duduk bersandar dan memperhatikan rekan-rekan sarapanku. Yi Fan masih makan, memecah rotinya dan mencelupkannya ke dalam cokelat panas. Yoochun tampak tidak peduli pada makanan di piringnya, tapi dia menenggak segelas jus berwarna merah yang ditambahkan cairan bening dari botol. Dari bau yang tercium, pasti cairan itu semacam minuman keras.

Aku tidak kenal Yoochun, tapi aku sering melihatnya di Hob, melemparkan segepok uang ke meja kepada wanita yang menjual cairan bening. Dia pasti bakal teler berat pada saat kami tiba di Capitol. Aku sadar bahwa aku membenci Yoochun. Tidak heran para peserta dari Distrik 12 tak pernah punya kesempatan menang. Bukan karena kami kurang makan dan kurang latihan. Beberapa peserta dari distrik kami cukup kuat untuk menghadapi pertarungan. Tapi kami jarang mendapat sponsor dan Yoochun-lah alasan utama kenapa kami tidak memperolehnya. Orang - orang kaya yang mendukung peserta - entah karena mereka bertaruh atas diri sang peserta atau hanya demi bisa pamer bisa memilih pemenang yang tepat-mengharapkan orang yang lebih elegan dibanding Yoochun untuk diajak bekerjan sama.

"Kau seharusnya memberi kami nasihat," kataku pada Yoochun.

"Ini nasihat untukmu. Usahakan tetap hidup," sahut Yoochun kemudian dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku bertukar pandang dengan Yi Fan sebelum aku sadar aku tidak mau berurusan lagi dengannya. Aku kaget melihat ketegasan di matanya. Biasanya Yi Fan tampak begitu lembut.

"Lucu sekali," kata Yi Fan. Mendadak Yi Fan menepis keras gelas di tangan Yoochun. Gelas itu pecah berantakan di lantai, membuat cairan berwarna merah darah itu mengalir hingga ke bagian belakang kereta. "Tapi buat kami tidak lucu."

Yoochun berpikir sejenak, kemudian meninju rahang Yi Fan, hingga membuatnya terjatuh dari kursi. Ketika dia mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil minuman kerasnya, aku menusukkan pisau ke meja, ke antara tangan dan botol minumannya, nyaris mengenai jemari Yoochun. Kusiapkan diri untuk mengelak hantaman Yoochun, tapi dia tidak membalas. Malahan dia duduk bersandar dan menyipitkan mata memandang kami.

"Hm, ada apa rupanya?" tanya Yoochun. "Apakah aku mendapatkan petarung sejati tahun ini?"

Peeta bangkit dari lantai dan meraup es dari bawah mangkuk buah, kemudian menempelkan es itu ke bagian memar di rahangnya.

"Jangan," sergah Yoochun menghentikan pergerakan Yi Fan. "Biarkan memar itu kelihatan. Penonton akan mengira kau sudah bertarung dengan peserta lain sebelum sampai ke arena pertarungan."

"Tapi itu melanggar peraturan," jawab Yi Fan.

"Hanya jika mereka menangkapmu. Memar itu menunjukkan kau berkelahi, tapi kau tidak tertangkap, itu lebih baik lagi." kata Yoochun. Dia berpaling memandangku. "Bisakah kau menggunakan pisau itu selain untuk menusuk meja?"

Busur dan panah adalah senjataku. Tapi aku juga sering menghabiskan waktu dengan melemparkan pisau. Kadang-kadang, aku melukai binatang dengan pisau ketubuh binatang itu sebelum aku mendekatinya. Aku sadar jika aku ingin menarik perhatian Yoochun, sekaranglah saatnya. Kutarik pisau dari meja, kupegang erat gagangnya, lalu kulempar ke dinding di seberang ruangan. Sebenarnya aku cuma berharap pisau itu bisa tertancap kuat di dinding, tapi pisau itu tersangkut di ruang sempit di antara dua papan, membuatku tampak lebih jago.

"Berdiri disini. Kalian berdua," kata Yoochun, mengangguk ke bagian tengah ruangan. Kami

mematuhinya dan dia berjalan mengitari kami, mengamati kami seperti yang kadang-kadang dilakukan binatang, memperhatikan otot-otot kami, mengamati wajah kami. "Hm, kalian tidak seluruhnya tanpa harapan. Tampak kuat. Dan setelah penata busana mendandani kalian, kalian pasti akan kelihatan menarik."

Aku dan Yi Fan tidak mempertanyakan hal ini. Hunger Games bukanlah kontes kecantikan, tapi peserta yang kelihatan paling tampan atau cantik selalu bisa menarik lebih banyak sponsor.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuat perjanjian dengan kalian. Kalian jangan menggangguku kalau aku ingin minum dan aku akan menjaga diri supaya tegap sadar untuk membantu kalian," kata Yoochun. "Tapi kau harus melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan."

Perjanjian ini memang tidak terlalu menguntungkan tapi bila mengingat sepuluh menit yang lalu, ini jauh lebih baik daripada tidak ada petunjuk sama sekali.

"Baik," sahut Yi Fan.

"Jadi bantulah kami," kataku. "Ketika kami sampai ke arena, apa strategi terbaik di Cornucopia untuk orang yang..."

"Satu-satu dulu. Beberapa menit lagi kita akan tiba di stasiun. Kau akan berada di tangan penata busana. Kau takkan menyukai apa yang akan mereka lakukan padamu. Tapi apapun yang terjadi jangan melawan," kata Yoochun

.

"Tapi..." aku hendak protes.

"Tidak ada tapi. Jangan melawan," ujar Yoochun, dia mengambil botol minuman keras dari meja dan meninggalkan ruang makan. Ketika pintu menutup dibelakanya, ruang makan berubah gelap. Masih ada sedikit cahaya di dalam, tapi di luar seakan - akan malam kembali menelan bumi. Kami pasti berada dalam terowongan yang menembus pegunungan memasuki Capitol. Pegunungan membentuk penghalang alami antara Capitol dan distrik-distrik sebelah timur. Nyaris tidak mungkin memasuki Capitol dari arah timur selain melewati terowongan. Keuntungan geografis ini adalah faktor utama penyebab kekalahan distrik-distrik ini dalam perang yang membuatku sekarang jadi peserta pertarungan hari ini. Karena para pemberontak harus memanjat pegunungan, mereka jadi sasaran mudah bagi angkatan udara Capitol.

Aku dan Yi Fan berdiri tanpa bicara ketika kereta api melaju cepat. Terowongan itu seakan tanpa akhir dan aku memikirkan berton - ton batu memisahkan diriku dengan langit, dadaku langsung terasa sakit membayangkannya. Aku benci terperangkap dalam batu seperti ini. Aku jadi teringat pada tambang dan ayahku, terjebak, tidak bisa menemukan cahaya matahari, terkubur selamanya dalam kegelapan.

Kereta akhirnya mulai melambat dan mendadak cahaya terang membanjiri ruangan. Kami tidak bisa menahan diri. Aku dan Yi Fan langsung berlari ke jendela untuk melihat apa yang biasanya cuma kami lihat di televisi, Capitol kota yang mengendalikan negara Panem. Kamera tidak menipu saat menggambarkan kemegahannya. Jika pun ada yang tidak tertangkap kamera adalah betapa besarnya gedung - gedung berkilau dengan warna-warna pelangi yang menjulang ke angkasa, mobil - mobil mengilat yang hilir - mudik di jalan - jalan lebar beraspal, orang - orang berpakaian asing dengan tata rambut aneh dan wajah - wajah yang dilukis yang tampaknya tidak pernah kekurangan makan. Semua warnanya tampak palsu, warna pinknya terlalu pink, warna hijaunya terlalu terang, warna kuningnya menyakitkan mata, seperti warna permen lolipop yang tak pernah sanggup kami beli di toko kecil di Distrik 12.

Orang-orang mulai menunjuk ke arah kami dengan penuh semangat ketika mereka mengenali kereta peserta Hunger Games memasuki kota. Aku melangkah mundur menjauhi kereta, muak melihat antusiasme mereka, tahu bahwa mereka tidak sabar lagi menonton kami mati. Tapi Yi Fan tetap bertahan, dia bahkan melambai dan tersenyum pada kerumunan orang. Dia baru berhenti melambai dan tersenyum ketika kereta memasuki stasiun, dan membuat kami terhalang dari pandangan.

Dia melihatku sedang memelototinya dan mengangkat bahu. "Siapa yang tahu?" katanya. "Salah seorang dari mereka mungkin orang kaya."

Aku telah salah menilainya. Aku memikirkan segala tindakannya sejak pemungutan. Caranya menggenggam tanganku. Ayahnya datang membawa kue dan berjanji untuk memberi makan Minyoung... apakah Yi Fan yang menyuruhnya? Air matanya di stasiun kereta. Mengajukan diri untuk memandikan Yooochun tapi kemudian menantang lelaki itu pagi ini ketika pendekatan baik-baik tampaknya gagal. Dan sekarang dia melambai di jendela, berusaha mengambil hati penonton.

Semua potongan itu kini berusaha kusatukan, tapi kurasakan Yi Fan tengah sedang menyusun rencana. Dia tidak menerima kematiannya. Dia sedang berusaha keras untuk tetap hidup. Dan itu berarti Wu Yi Fan yang baik hati, yang memberiku roti, sedang berusaha keras untuk membunuhku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **BRETTTTT!**

Aku merapatkan gigi ketika Krystal, wanita dengan rambut biru cerah dan tato emas di atas alisnya, menarik lembaran kain dari kakiku dan mencabut bulu yang menempel di sana. "Maaf!" katanya dengan suara melengking tolol khas logat Capitol. "Kau banyak bulunya sih!"

Kenapa orang-orang di sini bicara dengan nada melengking tinggi seperti ini? Kenapa mulut mereka nyaris tidak terbuka saat bicara? Kenapa mereka mengakhiri kalimat dengan nada yang naik seakan - akan mereka mengajukan kalimat pertanyaan? Huruf vokal yang aneh, kata - kata yang terpotong dan huruf s yang diiringi desisan... tidak heran jika orang - orang tidak tahan untuk tidak menirukannya.

Krystal memperlihatkan wajah yang seharusnya menunjukkan rasa simpatinya. "Tapi kabar baiknya, ini yang terakhir. Siap?" Kupegang erat-erat kedua ujung meja dekat tempatku duduk dan mengangguk. Sapuan terakhir langsung mencabut bulu kakiku dalam sekali sentakan yang menyakitkan.

Aku sudah berada di Pusat Tata Ulang selama lebih dari tiga jam tapi aku belum bertemu penata gayaku. Jelas dia tidak minat menemuiku hingga Krystal dan anggota tim persiapan lain membereskan sejumlah masalah yang kelihatan jelas. Kegiatan persiapan ini antara lain menggosok tubuhku dengan sabun berpasir yang tidak hanya mengangkat kotoran tapi juga mengangkat tiga lapisan kulitku, membentuk kuku ku dalam bentuk yang seragam, dan yang terutama, mencabuti bulu-bulu dari tubuhku. Kedua kaki, lengan, dada, ketiak, dan beberapa bagian dari alisku, membuatku seperti ayam yang dibului, siap dipanggang. Aku tidak menyukainya. Kulitku rasanya ngilu, nyeri, dan mudah terluka. Tapi aku memegang janjiku pada Yoochun tak ada keluhan sedikitpun keluar dari mulutku.

"Kau anak yang oke," kata seorang lelaki bernama Key. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan rambut ikalnya yang berwarna oranye dan memulaskan lipstik berwarna ungu ke bibirnya. "Kami paling tidak tahan pada anak yang suka mengeluh. Minyaki dia!"

Krystal dan Luna, wanita bertubuh mungil yang seluruh tubuhnya disepuh dengan warna hijau kacang polong, menggosok tubuhku dengan losion yang mulanya terasa menyengat tapi kemudian menyejukkan kulitku yang pedih. Kemudian mereka menarikku turun dari meja, melepaskan jubah tipis yang kupakai dan kulepas berkali-kali. Aku berdiri telanjang sementara mereka bertiga mengelilingiku, memegang penjepit untuk mencabuti buluku yang tersisa. Aku tahu aku seharusnya malu, tapi rupa mereka tidak mirip manusia membuatku tidak bisa merasa risi, seolah-olah aku berdiri di depan tiga ekor burung eksentrik yang berwarna aneh dan sedang mematuk makanan di dekat kakiku.

Mereka bertiga mundur dan mengagumi hasil karya mereka. "Bagus sekali! Kau hampir kelihatan seperti manusia sekarang!" kata Key, lalu mereka pun tertawa.

Kupaksakan bibirku membentuk senyuman untuk menunjukkan aku berterima kasih pada mereka. "Terima kasih," ujarku dengan manis. "Kami tidak punya banyak alasan untuk tampil cantik di Distrik Dua Belas."

Ucapanku langsung mengambil hati mereka. "Tentu saja tidak, betapa malangnya dirimu!" seru Luna menepukkan tangan risau atas kemalanganku.

"Tapi jangan kuatir," kata Krystal. "Pada saat Hangeng selesai denganmu, kau pasti akan tampak memesona!"

"Kami janji! Kau tahu, setelah kita membuang bulu dan kotoran dari tubuhmu, kau ternyata tidak jelek!" kata Key memberi semangat. "Ayo kita panggil Hangeng!"

Mereka melesat keluar ruangan. Sulit bagiku untuk membenci tim persiapanku. Mereka semua idiot kelas berat. Namun, dengan cara yang aneh, aku tahu mereka tulus membantuku.

Kupandangi dinding-dinding dan lantai berwarna putih dingin dan menahan dorongan hati untuk mengambil jubahku. Tapi Hangeng, penata gayaku, pasti akan menyuruhku melepaskannya. Tanganku bergerak memegangi rambut, satu-satunya bagian yang tidak disentuh tim persiapanku. Jemariku mengelus hasil kepangan ibuku yang amat rapi. Ibuku. Kutinggalkan gaun biru milik ibuku dan sepatu di lantai kamarku di dalam kereta api, tak pernah berpikir untuk mengambilnya, dan berusaha memegang sesuatu yang mengingatkan aku pada ibuku, dan rumah. Kini aku berharap aku mengambil gaun itu tadi.

Pintu terbuka dan lelaki muda yang pastinya bernama Hangeng itu masuk. Aku terpana melihat betapa normalnya penampilan lelaki itu. Kebanyakan penata gaya yang diwawancara di televisi biasanya tampil penuh warna, riasan, dan dipermak dengan operasi sampai bentuknya mengerikan. Tapi rambut Hangeng yang dipotong pendek cepak tampak berwarna cokelat alami. Dia mengenakan kaus hitam sederhana dan celana panjang. Satu-satunya tampilan yang ditambahkan tampaknya cuma eyeliner berwarna emas metalik yang dipulas dengan halus. Warna itu menonjolkan titik emas yang ada dalam mata hijaunya.

Meskipun aku jijik dengan Capitol dan cara mereka berpakaian, aku tidak bisa menganggap betapa menariknya lelaki ini.

"Halo, Zi Tao. Aku Hangeng, penata gayamu." kata Hangeng berbicara dengan suara pelan, tanpa aksen Capitol yang terdengar dibuat-buat.

"Halo," jawabku hati-hati.

"Beri aku waktu sebentar, ya?" pintanya. Dia berjalanan mengelilingi tubuh telanjangku, tidak menyentuhku, tapi menyerap pemandangan setiap jengkal tubuhku dengan matanya. Aku menahan dorongan hati untuk menyilangkan tangan menutupi dada. "Siapa yang menata rambutmu?"

"Ibuku," jawabku.

"Indah. Klasik menurutku. Nyaris sempurna dengan raut wajahmu. Ibumu punya tangan yang cermat," kata Hangeng.

Ku kira aku akan didatangi seorang yang flamboyan, seseorang yang lebih tua yang mati-matian berusaha kelihatan muda, seorang yang melihatku sebagai sepotong daging yang siap disajikan. Hangeng sama sekali di luar perkiraanku.

"Kau baru ya? Rasanya aku tidak pernah melihatmu," kataku. Kebanyakan penata gaya tidak asing lagi, mereka yang mendampingi peserta yang berbeda setiap tahun biasanya itu-itu saja. Sepanjang ingatanku, malah ada yang selalu ada setiap tahun.

"Ya, ini tahun pertamaku di acara ini," sahut Hangeng.

"Jadi mereka sengaja memberimu Distrik Dua Belas?" tanyaku. Orang baru biasanya berakhir dengan kami, distrik yang paling tidak diinginkan.

"Aku meminta Distrik Dua Belas," kata Hangeng tanpa menjelaskan lebih lanjut. "Pakai dulu jubahmu lalu kita ngobrol."

Sehabis memakai jubah, ku ikuti Hangeng melewati pintu menuju ruang duduk. Dua sofa berwarna merah berhadapan disela meja rendah. Tiga bagian dindingnya kosong, dinding keempat sepenuhnya dari kaca, memberikan jendela pemandangan ke kota. Melihat cahaya di luar sana pasti sekarang sudah tengah hari, meskipun matahari berselimutan awan. Hangeng menyuruhku duduk di salah satu sofa dan dia duduk di seberangku. Dia menekan tombol yang berada di samping meja. Bagian atas meja itu terbuka dan dari bawah muncul meja kedua yang menyajikan makan siang kami. Ayam dengan potongan-potongan jeruk yang dimasak dengan saus krim ditaruh di atas roti tawar seputih mutiara, kacang polong hijau dan bawang bombay, roti manis yang dibentuk seperti bunga dan sebagai makanan penutup puding berwarna madu.

Aku berusaha membayangkan menyusun makanan seperti ini untukku di kampung halaman. Ayam terlalu mahal, tapi aku bisa menggantinya dengan kalkun liar. Aku harus menangkap kalkun kedua untuk ditukar dengan jeruk. Susu kambing bisa menggantikan krim. Kami bisa menanam kacang polong di kebun. Aku tinggal mengambil bawang bombay yang tumbuh liar di hutan. Aku tidak mengenali gandum yang jadi bahan roti ini, gandum jatah tessera biasanya hanya menghasilkan gumpalan roti berwarna cokelat yang tidak menarik. Rasa manis yang enak ini berarti menukar sesuatu dengan tukang roti, mungkin dua atau tiga ekor tupai untuk roti. Sementara untuk pudingnya, aku tidak bisa menebak apa saja bahannya. Untuk bisa sekali makan seperti ini, aku harus berburu dan mengumpulkan makanan selama berhari-hari, bahkan hasilnya pun bakal jauh di bawah makanan versi Capitol ini.

Aku penasaran, seperti apa rasanya hidhp dalam dunia dengan makanan yang langsung muncul sekali kau menekan tombol? Bagaimana aku menghasilkan waktu yang biasanya kuhabiskan dengan menyisiri hutan mencari makanan untuk bertahan hidup jika makanan semudah ini datangnya? Apa yang dilakukan para penduduk Capitol ini setiap hari, selain menghiasi tubuh mereka dan menunggi kiriman peserta terbaru untuk pertarungan dan mati demi hiburan?

Aku mendongak dan melihat mata Hangeng yang awas sedang memandangiku. "Pasti kau menganggap kami orang-orang hina ya," kata lelaki itu.

Apakah Cinna melihat di wajahku atau entah bagaiamana dia berhasil membaca pikiranku? Tapi dia benar. Segalanya tentang tempat ini kuanggap hina.

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Hangeng. "Begini, Zi Tao, tentang kostum yang kau pakai untuk upacara pembukaan. Partnerku, Heechul, adalah penata gaya untuk rekan pesertamu, Yi Fan. Dan kami berniat mendandani kalian dengan kostum yang saling melengkapi," kata Hangeng. "Seperti yang kau ketahui, sudah jadi kebiasaan bahwa kostum harus menunjukkan ciri khas distrik."

Untuk upacara pembukaan, kau diwajibkan memakai pakaian yang menunjukkan industri utama distrikmu. Distrik 11, pertanian. Distrik 4, perikanan. Distrik 3, pabrik. Ini berarti dari Distrik 12, aku dan Yi Fan akan memakai semacam pakaian penambang batu bara. Karena pakaian pekerja penambang yang longgar tidak sedang jadi tren, peserta dari distrik kami biasanya memakai pakaian minim dan topi lengkap dengan lampunya. Pernah, peserta dari distrik kami telanjang bulat hanya ditutupi bedak hitam sebagai lambang abu batubara. Kostum distrik kami selalu mengerikan dan tidak bisa menenangkan hati para penonton. Kusiapkan diriku untuk menerima yang terburuk.

"Jadi aku akan memakai pakaian penambang batubara?" bertanya, berharap semoga pakaiannya masih sopan.

"Tidak juga. Begini, aku dan Heechul berpendapat bahwa kostum penambang itu terlalu sering digunakan. Tak ada seorang pun aku mengingatmu dengan pakaian semacam itu. Dan kami berdua beranggapan sudah tugas kami membuat peserta dari Distrik Dua Belas sebagai peserta yang tak terlupakan," jelas Hangeng

Pasti aku akan telanjang, pikirku.

"Jadi bagaimana kami memusatkan perhatian pada pertambangan batubara, kami akan memusatkan perhatian pada batu baranya," katanya lagi.

Telanjang dan tertutup abu hitam, sahutku dalam hati.

"Dan apa yang kita lakukan terhadap batubara? Kita membakarnya," kata Hangeng. "Kau tidak takut pada api kan, Zi Tao?" Dia melihat ekspresiku dan menyeriangai.

Beberapa jam kemudian, aku mengenakan pakaian yang bisa dianggap paling sensasional atau paling mematikan dalam upacara pembukaan. Aku mengenakan pakaian ketat terusan yang menutup tubuhku mulai dari mata kaki sampai leher. Sepatu bot kulit berkilau hingga ke lutut. Tapi mantel yang berkibar dengan warna oranye, kuning, dan merah dan penutup kepala yang senada yang menjadi penentu pada kostum ini. Hangeng bermaksud membakarnya tepat sebelum kereta kuda kami meluncur ke jalanan.

"Tentu saja, bukan api sungguhan, hanya api sintesis yang kupikirkan bersama Heechul. Kau benar-benar aman," kata Hangeng. Tapi aku tidak yakin diriku tidak akan terpanggang sempurna pada saat kami tiba ke pusat kota.

Wajahku nyaris bersih tanpa riasan, hanya sedikit highlight di sana-sini. Rambutku sudah disisir lalu dikepang dan dibiarkan jatuh di punggung seperti gayaku yang biasa. "Aku ingin penonton mengenalimu ketika kau berada di arena," kata Hangeng dengan pikiran mengawang. "Zi Tao, gadis yang terbakar."

Terlintas dalam pikiranku bahwa gaya Hangeng yang tenang dan normal sebenarnya hanya topeng yang menutupi jati diringa sebagai orang sinting.

Walaupun baru tadi pagi aku melihat karakter asli Yi Fan, aku sesungguhnya lega ketika melihatnya muncul dengan kostum yang sama denganku. Dia pasti tahu banyak hal tentang api, karena bagaimanapun dia kan anak tukang roti. Penata gayanya, Heechul, dan timnya menemani Yi Fan, dan semua orang dipompa semangat berlebihan mengenai kegemparan yang akan kami hasilkan. Kecuali Hangeng. Dia tampak sedikit letih ketika menerima ucapan selamat.

Kami dibawa ke lantai bawah Pusat Tata Ulang, yang pada dasarnya adalah kandang raksasa. Upacara pembukaan dimulai sebentar lagi. Pasangan peserta naik ke kereta yang ditarik empat ekor kuda. Kuda kami sehitam batubara. Binatang-binatang ini sangat terlatih, hingga tak perlu manusia untuk mengendalikannya. Hangeng dan Heechul mengarahkan kami ke kereta kuda dan menempatkan posisi tubuh kami dengan hati-hati, mengatur hiasan mantel kami, sebelum menjauh dan berdiskusi berdua.

"Bagaiamana menurutmu?" Aku berbisik pada Yi Fan. "Soal api ini."

"Akan kurobek mantelmu jika kaurobek mantelku," sahut Yi Fan dengan gigi terkatup.

"Oke," sahutku. Mungkin kami bisa melepaskan mantel secepat mungkin, kami bisa menghindari luka bakar yang lebih buruk. Tapi tetap saja buruk. Mereka akan tetap melempar kami ke arena tanpa peduli pada kondisi kami. "Aku tahu kita berjanji pada Yoochun bahwa kita akan melaksanakan apa yang mereka perintahkan, tapi kurasa dia tidak mempertimbangkan sudut ini."

"Di mana Yoochun? Bukankah dia seharusnya melindungi kita dari hal-hal semacam ini?" tanya Yi Fan.

"Dengan begitu banyak alkohol pada tubuhnya, mungkin tidak baik baginya untuk berada di dekat api yang berkobar," jawabku.

Tiba - tiba kami berdua tertawa. Kurasa kami berdua gelisah mengenai Hunger Games dan yang lebih menakutkan, kami takut dijadikan obor manusia, sehingga kami berbuat aneh.

Musik pembuka dimulai. Suaranya membahana, bisa didengar oleh semua orang seantero Capitol. Pintu - pintu besar terbuka memperlihatkan jalanan yang penuh orang. Perjalanan naik kereta kuda ini memakan waktu dua puluh menit dan berakhir di Bundaran Kota, di sana mereka akan menyambut kami, memainkan lagu kebangsaan, dan mengawal kami memasuki Pusat Latihan, yang akan menjadi rumah atau penjara kami sampai Hunger Games dimulai.

Peserta dari Distrik 1 keluar dari kereta kuda yang ditarik kuda-kuda seputih salju. Mereka tampak begitu menawan, warna perak disemperotkan ke tubuh mereka, dan mereka mengenakan tunik dengan perhiasan berkilau. Distrik 1 menghasilkan barang-barang mewah untuk Capitol. Terdengar suara pekikan membahana menyambut mereka. Distrik 1 selalu jadi favorit.

Distrik 2 mengikuti di belakang mereka. Tidak lama kemudian, kami mendekati pintu dan aku melihat di antara langit berawan dan matahari sore hari, cahaya mulai berubah kelabu. Peserta dari Distrik 11 baru melangkah keluar ketika Hangeng datang membawa obor menyala. "Mari kita laksanakan," katanya, dan sebelum kami sempat bereaksi dia sudah menyulut mantel kami dengan api. Aku terkesiap, menunggu rasa panas menjalar, tapi yang terasa hanya sensasi menggelitik yang samar. Hangeng naik di depan kami dan menyalakan penutup kepala kami. Dia mendesah lega. "Berhasil." Kemudian dengan lembut dia mengangkat daguku. "Ingat, kepala diangkat tinggi. Senyum. Mereka akan menyukaimu!"

Hangeng melompat turun dari kereta kuda dan punya gagasan terakhir. Dia meneriakkan sesuatu pada kami, tapi musik menenggelamkan suaranya. Dia berteriak sekali lagi dan membuat gerakan.

"Dia bilang apa?" aku bertanya pada Yi Fan. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku memandang Yi Fan dan menyadari bahwa di bawah api palsu yang berkobar, dia tampak mempesona. Pasti aku juga kelihatan mempesona seperti dirinya.

"Kurasa dia menyuruh kita berpegangan tangan," sahut Yi Fan. Tangan kirinya meraih tangan kananku, dan kami memandang Hangeng meminta penegasan. Lelaki itu mengangguk dan mengacungkan jempolnya, dan itulah hal terakhir yang kami lihat sebelum kami memasuki kota.

Penonton yang awalnya terkejut melihat penampilan kami segera bersorak dan berteriak, mengelu - elukan. "Distrik Dua Belas!" Semua kepala menoleh memandang aku dan Yi Fan, perhatian terhadap tiga kereta kuda sebelumnya teralih pada kami. Mulanya, aku tak sanggup bergerak, tapi kemudian aku melihat penampilan kami di layar televisi raksasa dan aku terpana melihat betapa menakjubkannya kami di layar itu. Salam cahaya senja yang makin kelam, kobaran api itu menyinari wajah kami. Mantel kami berkibar seakan menginggalkan jejak-jejak api. Hangeng benar dengan ide riasan wajah kami tidak terlalu

tebal, kami terlihat lebih menarik tapi wajah kami masih bisa dikenali.

Ingat, kepala diangkat tinggi. Senyum. Mereka akan menyukaimu! Kudengar suara Hangeng bergaung dalam kepalaku. Kuangkat daguku sedikit lebih tinggi, kutampilkan senyumku yang paling menawan, dan kulambaikan tanganku yang bebas. Aku bersyukur ada Yi Fan yang bisa kugenggam tangannya memberiku keseimbangan, dia begitu mantap, seteguh batu karang. Aku jadi semakin percaya diri, bahkan berani meniupkan ciuman kepada para penonton. Penduduk Capitol makin menggila, mereka melempari kami dengan bunga, meneriakkan nama kami, nama depan kami, yang dengan susah payah mereka cari dalam panduan program acara.

Musik yang bertalu-talu, sorakan, dan pemujaan mengalir masuk ke dalam darahku, dan aku tidak bisa menahan rasa girangku. Hangeng telah memberiku keuntungam besar. Tak ada seorang pun yang akan melupakanku. Baik wajahku, maupun namaku. Zi Tao. Gadis yang terbakar.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasakan percikan harapan muncul dalam diriku. Pasti paling tidak ada satu sponsor yang mau mendanaiku! Dan dengan ekstra bantuan, makanan, senjata yang tepat, aku bisa bertahan dalam Hunger Games.

Seseorang melemparkan mawar merah kepadaku. Kutangkap bunga itu, kucium pelan, dan kulemparkan ciuman kepada khalayak ramai ke arah pelempar bunga. Ratusan tangan terulur untuk menangkap ciumanku, seakan ciumanku nyata bisa dipegang.

"Zi Tao! Zi Tao!" kudengar namaku diserukan dari segala penjuru. Semua orang menginginkan ciumanku.

Baru pada saat kami tiba di Bundaran Kota, aku sadar bahwa aku sudah menghentikan peredaran darah tangan Yi Fan. Saking eratnya aku menggenggam tangan itu. Aku menunduk memandang jemari kami yang bertautan dan aku melonggarkan genggamanku, tapi Yi Fan tidak mau melepaskannya. "Jangan, jangan lepaskan aku," kata Yi Fan. Kobaran api membuat matanya yang hitam tampak menyala. "Aku mohon. Aku bisa pingsan akibat semua ini."

"Oke," sahutku. Jadi aku tetap berpegangan padanya, tapi aku tetap merasa janggal dengan cara Hangeng menggabungkan kami bersama. Rasanya tidak adil menampilkan kami sebagai tim lalu mengunci kami di dalam arena untuk saling membunuh.

Dua belas kereta kuda mengelilingi Bundaran Kota. Di gedung-gedung yang mengelilingi Bundaran, semua jendela dipenuhi oleh penduduk paling bergengsi di Capitol. Kuda-kuda berhenti tepat di depan mansion milik Presiden Kim Youngmin, dan kami semua berhenti berjalan. Musik berakhir dengan letupan riang.

Presiden, yang bertubuh kecil dan kurus dengan rambut seputih kertas, memberikan sambutan resmi dari balkon di atas kepala kami. Biasanya wajah-wajah para peserta tidak disorot kamera selama Presiden berpidato. Tapi di layar kulihat kami mendapat sorotan lebih banyak dari seharusnya. Malam yang semakin gelap, membuat penonton semakin sulit melepaskan pandangan dari tubuh kami yang berkobar. Ketika lagu kebangsaan dinyanyikan, kamera - kamera menyoroti wajah masing-masing peserta secara cepat, tapi kamera terus merekam kereta kuda Distrik 12 ketika bergerak memutari bundaran untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum menghilang ke Pusat Latihan.

Pintu baru menutup di belakang ketika kami diserbu oleh tim persiapan, yang melontarkan pujian tidak cerdas. Saat memandang ke sekeliling, aku melihat banyak peserta lain yang menatap kesal kepada kami, dan itu menegaskan perkiraan kami, yaitu kami begitu bersinar sehingga penampilan mereka jadi tidak berarti. Hangeng dan Heechul ada di sana, membantu kami turun dari kereta kuda, dengan hati - hati melepaskan mantel dan penutup kepala kami yang berkobar. Heechul memadamkan api dengan semacam semprotan kaleng.

Aku sadar aku masih berpegangan dengan Yi Fan dan ku lepaskan jemariku dengan susah payah. Kami memijat - mijat tangan kami masing - masing.

"Terima kasih mau memegangiku. Aku agak gemetar tadi," kata Yi Fan.

"Tidak kelihatan kok," kataku padanya. "Aku yakin tak ada yang tahu."

"Aku yakin penonton hanya tahu dirimu. Kau harus lebih sering lagi memakai api," ujar Yi Fan. "Cocok untukmu." Kemudian Peeta memperlihatkan senyum teramat manis yang di iringi kesan malu – malu sehingga menimbulkan aliran rasa hangat dalam tubuhku.

Bel peringatan berdentang dalam kepalaku. Jangan bodoh. Peeta menyusun rencana bagaimana membunuhmu. Aku mengingatkan diriku sendiri. Dia membuatmu terpikat agar kau jadi mangsa mudah. Semakin memikat dia, semakim mematikan pula dirinya.

Tapi bukan cuma Yi Fan yang bisa memainkan permainan ini. Aku berjinjit mencium pipinya. Tepat di bagian yang memar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

Patah gak lehernya?

Selamat menikmati ya soalnya tiap chapnya minimal 8K hahaha

Untuk typo tolong di maklumi ya kkkk


	3. Chapter 3

**The Hunger Games**

by

– **Suzanne Collins–**

Remake by

 **ZER025**

Di ubah seperlunya, di buat atas dasar kesenangan semata.

 **.**

 **.**

Pusat latihan memiliki sebuah menara yang dirancang khusus untuk para peserta dan tim mereka. Tempat ini akan jadi rumah kami hingga pertarungan sesungguhnya dimulai. Setiap distrik ditempatkan di satu lantai sendiri. Kau hanya perlu masuk ke elevator dan menekan angka asal distrikmu. Mudah untuk diingat.

Di Distrik 12, aku pernah dua kali naik elevator di Gedung Pengadilan. Sekali untuk menerima medali atas kematian ayahku dan kemarin untuk menyampaikan salam perpisahan terakhir dengan temanteman dan keluargaku. Tapi elevator di sana gelap dan berderit dengan gerakan selamban siput dan baunya seperti susu basi. Dinding-dinding elevator ini terbuat dari kristal, jadi kau bisa melihat orang – orang di lantai dasar makin lama makin kecil ketika elevator membawamu makin tinggi. Rasanya menyenangkan dan aku tergoda untuk bertanya pada Jessica apakah kami bisa naik elevator sekali lagi, tapi itu bakal terdengar kekanak - kanakan.

Ternyata, tugas Jessica tidak berakhir di stasiun kereta api. Dia dan Yoochun akan mengawasi kami hingga di arena. Di satu sisi, keberadaannya menguntungkan karena paling tidak Jessica bisa diandalkan untuk membawa kami keliling ke tempat – tempat seharusnya kami berada tepat waktu karena kami belum bertemu Yoochun lagi sejak dia bilang bersedia membantu kami di kereta api. Mungkin dia sedang teler hingga pingsan entah di mana. Sebaliknya, Jessica, tampak riang gembira. Kami adalah tim pertama yang pernah diawasinya yang membuat kegemparan pada upacara pembukaan. Jessica tidak hanya memuji kostum kami tapi juga tingkah laku kami. Dan kami juga mendengar, Jessica kenal semua orang penting di Capitol dan sudah bicara tentang kami sepanjang hari, berusaha memperoleh sponsor untuk kami.

"Tapi semuanya sangat misterius," ujar Jessica, matanya setengah menyipit. "Karena, tentu saja, kau tahu Yoochun tidak mau memberitahuku apa saja strategi kalian. Tapi aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik dengan apa yang bisa kukerjakan. Bagaimana Zi Tao mengorbankan diri demi adik perempuannya. Bagaimana kalian berdua berhasil melawan kegiatan barbar dari distrik kalian."

Barbar? Ironis saat mendengar kata itu terucap dari wanita yang membantu menyiapkan kami untuk kegiatan pembantaian massal. Dan atas apa dia menilai keberhasilan kami? Berdasarkan sopan santun di meja makan?

"Pada dasarnya semua orang memiliki keengganan tertentu karena kalian berasal dari distrik batu bara. Tapi untungnya aku pintar, kubilang pada mereka, 'Hm, batu bara yang diberi cukup tekanan akan berubah jadi mutiara!' " Mata Jessica berbinar begitu cerah memandang kami sehingga kami tidak punya pilihan lain selain menanggapi kepintarannya dengan penuh semangat, meskipun kami tahu dia salah besar.

Batu bara tidak bisa berubah jadi mutiara. Mutiara berasal dari kerang. Mungkin maksud Jessica batu bara berubah jadi berlian, tapi itu juga tidak benar. Kudengar ada semacam mesin di Distrik 1 yang bisa mengubah batu granit menjadi berlian. Tapi Distrik 12 tidak menambang batu granit. Itu bagian dari tugas Distrik 13 sebelum mereka dihancurkan.

Aku penasaran apakah orang-orang yang mendengarnya memuji-muji kami atau bahkan peduli tentang hal itu.

"Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa membuat perjanjian kontrak dengan sponsor untuk kalian. Hanya Yoochun yang bisa melakukannya," kata Jessica muram. "Tapi jangan kuatir, kalau perlu aku akan menodongkan pistol padanya agar dia mau datang ke meja perjanjian."

Meskipun memiliki kekurangan di sana - sini, Jessica jelas memiliki keteguhan yang harus ku kagumi.

Ruang bagian tempat tinggalku lebih luas daripada rumah kami di Distrik. Ruang-ruang di sini terlihat mewah, seperti di gerbong kereta api, juga memiliki sejumlah peralatan otomatis yang tak bakal sempat ku pencet tombolnya satu persatu. Pancuran air di kamar mandinya saja memiliki panel dengan lebih dari seratus pilihan yang bisa kaupilih untuk mengatur temperatur, tekanan air, sabun, sampo, wewangian, minyak mandi, dan spons yang bisa memijat. Saat berdiri di atas keset kaki, pemanas menyemburkan udara yang mengeringkan tubuh. Aku tidak perlu bersusah payah melepaskan ikatan kepang di rambutku yang basah, aku hanya perlu menaruh tanganku di atas kotak yang mengalirkan arus ke kulit kepalaku, yang akan melepaskan ikatan rambutku, menyisirnya, dan mengeringkannya dalam waktu sekejap. Rambutku langsung tergerai lembut di punggungku.

Aku memprogram lemari agar menyiapkan pakaian sesuai seleraku. Atas perintahku, jendela bisa menyorot jauh dan dekat bagian-bagian kota tertentu. Aku hanya perlu membisikkan jenis makanan yang kuinginkan dari daftar menu raksasa kecorong bicara, dalam waktu kurang dari semenit makanan itu muncul di hadapanku, panas dan mengepulkan asap. Aku berjalanan di sekeliling kamar, makan hati angsa dan roti susu sampai kudengar ketukan di pintu. Jessica memanggilku untuk makan malam.

Baguslah. Aku kelaparan.

Yi Fan, Hangeng, dan Heechul sedang berdiri di balkon, yang memperlihatkan pemandangan Capitol ketika aku memasuki ruang makan. Aku senang melihat para penata gaya kami, terlebih lagi ketika mendengar Yoochun akan bergabung bersama kami. Makan malam yang dipimpin oleh Jessica dan Yoochun pasti bakal berakhir dengan kekacauan. Selain itu, makan malam sebenarnya bukanlah tentang makanan, tapi tentang perencanaan strategi, dan Hangeng serta Heechul telah membuktikan betapa berharganya mereka bagi kami.

Seorang lelaki muda yang menenakan tunik putih bicara menawarkan anggur di gelas tinggi pada kami. Aku hampir menolaknya, tapi aku tak pernah minum anggur, kecuali buatan ibuku yang digunakannya untuk menyembuhkan batuk, dan mungkin aku takkan pernah punya kesempatan untuk mencobanya lagi. Aku menyesapnya sedikit, cairan itu terasa kering dan diam - diam aku berpikir bahwa rasanya akan lebih baik jika ditambah beberapa sendok madu.

Yoochun muncul tepat ketika makan malam akan disajikan. Kelihatannya dia memiliki penata gaya sendiri karena dia tampak bersih dan terawat, dan tidak pernah kulihat dia sesadar sekarang. Dia tidak menolak tawaran anggur, tapi ketika dia mulai menyantap sup, aku baru sadar inilah pertama kalinya kulihat dia makan. Mungkin dia bisa menguasai diri cukup lama untuk bisa membantu kami.

Hangeng dan Heechul tampaknya memiliki pengaruh untuk membuat Yoochun dan Jessica jadi beradab. Paling tidak mereka saling bicara dengan sopan. Bahkan mereka pun memuji suguhan pembukaan dari penata gaya kami. Sementara mereka berbasa-basi, aku memusatkan perhatian pada makananku. Sup jamur, sayuran hijau pahit dengan tomat seukuran kacang polong, daging sapi panggang yang dipotong setipis kertas, mi dalam saus hijau, keju yang meleleh di lidah disajikan dengan anggur biru manis. Para pelayan, semuanya lelaki muda yang berpakaian tunik putih seperti yang dipakai oleh pelayan yang memberi kami anggur, bergerak tanpa bicara ke semua sisi meja, memastikan piring dan gelas kami tetap penuh.

Setelah menghabiskan setengah gelas anggur, kepalaku mulai terasa berkabut, jadi aku ganti minumanku dengan air. Aku tidak menyukai perasaan ini dan aku berharap kabut ini segera lenyap. Aku tidak mengerti bagaiamana Yoochun bisa tahan melewati hari-harinya seperti ini.

Aku berusaha memusatkan perhatian pada percakapan, yang sudah beralih ke topik tanya - jawab kostum, saat seorang gadis menata kue yang kelihatan cantik di atas meja dan dengan cekatan menyalakan kue itu. Kue tersebut terbakar kemudian api mengerjap di ujung-ujung kue selama beberapa saat hingga api itu padam. Sejenak aku merasa ragu. "Apa yang membuatnya terbakar? Apakah alkohol?" aku bertanya, sambil mendongak memandang gadis itu. "Aku tidak mau men-Oh! Aku kenal kau!"

Aku tidak ingat nama atau tempat ketika aku melihat wajah gadis ini. Tapi aku yakin pernah melihatnya. Rambut merah gelap, garis wajah yang memesona, kulit seputih porselen. Ketika aku mengucapkannya, aku merasakan kegelisahan dan rasa bersalah dalam ulu hatiku. Meskipun aku tidak ingat, aku tahu ada kenangan buruk yang berkaitan dengan gadis itu. Ekspresi ngeri yang terlintas di wajahnya hanya membuatku jadi tambah bingung dan tidak nyaman. Gadis itu menyangkalnya dengan menggeleng cepat dan bergegas menjauh dari meja.

Ketika aku menoleh, empat orang dewasa sedang mengawasiku seperti elang mengintai mangsa.

"Jangan konyol, Zi Tao. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa kenal Avox semacam itu?" sergah Jessica. "Membayangkannya saja tak mungkin."

"Avox itu apa?" tanyaku dengan bodohnya.

"Orang yang melakukan kejahatan. Mereka memotong lidahnya sehingga dia tidak bisa bicara," kata Yoochun. "Dia mungkin pengkhianat atau semacam itulah. Tidak mungkin kau mengenalnya."

"Bahkan kalau mengenalnya, kau tak boleh bicara dengannya kecuali memberi perintah," sambung Jessica. "Tentu saja kau tidak benar-benar mengenalnya."

Tapi aku kenal dia. Setelah Yoochun menyebut soal pengkhianat, aku ingat di mana aku kenal dia. Aku merasakan kecaman yang begitu besar sehingga aku tak pernah bisa mengakuinya. "Ya, kurasa tidak. Aku cuma-" Aku tergagap, dan anggur yang ku minum tidak membantu sama sekali.

Yi Fan menjentikkan jarinya. "Zhang Yi Xing. Itu dia. Kupikir wajahnya juga tidak asing. Lalu aku sadar dia mirip sekali dengan Yi Xing."

Yi Xing adalah gadis berwajah pucat, berkulit putih pucat, agak kurus dengan rambut dirty blonde yang kemiripannya dengan gadis pelayan kami ibarat membandingkan kumbang dengan kupu-kupu. Yi Xing juga bisa disebut manusia paling ramah di seantero planet-dia tersenyum tanpa henti pada semua orang di sekolah, bahkan padaku; jika mengabaikan sifatnya yang suka melupakan sesuatu secara cepat. Aku tak pernah melihat gadis berambut merah itu tersenyum. Tapi aku langsung menyambar petunjuk Yi Fan dengan penuh syukur. "Tentu saja, aku terpikir tentang dia. Pasti gara – gara rambutnya," kataku.

"Matanya juga mirip," imbuh Yi Fan.

Suasana di meja makan pun jadi lebih santai. "Oh, sudahlah. Cuma karena mirip," kata Hangeng. "Dan, ya, kue ini mengandung minuman keras, tapi semua alkohol sudah terbakar. Aku sengaja memesannya sebagai penghormatan terhadap penampilanmu yang berapi - api."

Kami makan kue dan pindah ke ruang duduk untuk menonton tayangan ulang upacara pembukaan yang sedang disiarkan. Beberapa pasangan lain memperlihatkan kesan yang baik, tapi tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bisa dibandingkan dengan kami. Bahkan pihak kami sendiri terpukau hingga mulut mereka ternganga "Ahhh!" saat mereka menampilkan kami yang keluar dari Pusat Tata Ulang.

"Siapa yang menyuruh berpegangan tangan?" tanya Yoochun.

"Hangeng," sahut Heechul.

"Sentuhan sempurna untuk pembangkang," ujar Yoochun. "Bagus sekali."

Pembangkang? Selama sesaat aku memikirkan kata itu. Tapi ketika aku mengingat pasangan – pasangan lain, berdiri tegang terpisah, tak pernah menyentuh atau mengakui keberadaan yang lain, seakan rekan peserta mereka tak ada, seakan pertarungan telah dimulai, aku mengerti maksud Yoochun. Menampilkan diri kami bukan sebagai musuh tapi sebagai sahabat telah membuat kami tampak berbeda seperti halnya kostum kami yang membakar.

"Besok pagi adalah sesi latihan pertama. Temui aku untuk sarapan dan akan kuberitahu kalian bagaimana aku ingin kalian memainkannya," kata Yochun pada aku dan Yi Fan. "Sekarang pergilah tidur sementara kami orang dewasa di sini mau bicara."

Aku dan Yi Fan berjalan berdua menyusuri koridor menuju kamar kami. Ketika kami sampai ke depan pintu kamarku, Yi Fan bersandar di kusen pintu seraya mendekap kedua tangannya di depan dada, bukan bermaksud menghalangi masuk tapi berkeras agar aku memperhatikannya. "Hm, Zhang Yi Xing. Bayangkan jika kita bisa bertemu kembarannya di sini."

Yi Fan meminta penjelasan, dan aku tergoda untuk menjelaskannya. Kami berdua sama-sama tahu bahwa dia melindungiku. Jadi sekarang aku berutang lagi padanya. Kalau aku menceritakan yang sebenarnya tentang gadis itu, bisa jadi aku melunasi utangku padanya. Lagi pula apa sih ruginya? Bahkan kalau dia menceritakan ceritaku pada orang lain, aku juga tidak bakal kenapa-napa. Kejadiannya hanya sesuatu yang kusaksikan. Dan Yi Fan berbohong tentang Zhang Yi Xing bersama denganku.

Aku sadar bahwa aku ingin bicara dengan seseorang tentang gadis itu. Seseorang yang bisa membantuku memecahkan kisah tentang gadis itu. Sehun jadi pilihan pertamaku, tapi aku tak bakal bisa bertemu Sehun lagi. Aku berusaha berpikir apakah memberitahu Yi Fan mungkin bakal memberinya keuntungan atas diriku, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat kemungkinan itu. Mungkin berbagi rahasia akan membuatnya percaya bahwa aku menganggapnya sebagai teman.

Selain itu, membayangkan gadis tadi dengan lidah buntung membuatku ngeri. Dia mengingatkanku tentang alasan keberadaanku di sini. Bukan untuk menjadi model kostum mewah dan makan makanan lezat. Tapi untuk mati dalam kematian penuh darah sementara penonton mengelu – elukan pembunuhanku.

Cerita atau tidak ya? Otakku masih lamban akibat anggur. Aku menunduk memandangi koridor kosong seakan keputusannya terletak di sana. Yi Fan menangkap keraguanku. "Kau pernah ke atap?" Aku menggeleng. "Heechul menunjukkannya padaku. Kau bisa melihat seluruh kota dari atas sana. Tapi anginnya agak sedikit keras."

Otakku menerjemahkan ajakannya sebagai, "Tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menguping percakapan kita". Kami merasa selalu dalam pengawasan di tempat ini. "Bisa kita ke atas sekarang?"

"Bisa saja, ayo," ajak Yi Fan. Aku mengikutinya menaiki tangga menuju atap. Ada ruangan kecil berbentuk kubah dengan pintu menuju keluar. Ketika kami melangkah menuju udara malam yang dingin dan berangin, aku terkesiap melihat pemandangan di hadapanku. Capitol berkilau berkelip-kelip seperti lapangan yang penuh cahaya kunang-kunang. Listrik di Distrik 12 kadang menyala kadang tidak, biasanya kami punya listrik selama beberapa jam sehari. Sering kali kami menghabiskan malam hari dengan cahaya lilin. Listrik hanya bisa diandalkan saat mereka menyiarkan Hunger Games atau ada pesan penting dari pemerintah di televisi yang wajib di tonton. Tapi di sini tak ada kekurangan listrik. Tak pernah kekurangan.

Aku dan Yi Fan berjalan menuju pegangan pembatas di ujung atap. Aku melihat langsung ke bawah ke arah jalanan di samping gedung, yang penuh dengan orang. Kau bisa mendengar suara mobil mereka, kadang - kadang terdengar teriakan, dan suara logam beradu yang aneh. Di Distrik 12, kami pasti sedang berpikir untuk tidur sekarang.

"Aku bertanya pada Hangeng kenapa mereka membiarkan kita naik ke sini. Apakah mereka tidak kuatir ada peserta yang mungkin saja memutuskan untuk meloncat dari gedung?" kata Yi Fan.

"Dia bilang apa?" tanyaku.

"Kau tidak bisa lompat," ucap Yi Fan. Dia mengibaskan tangannya ke ruang yang tampaknya di isi udara kosong. Ada sengatan tajam dan Yi Fan langsung menarik tangannya. "Ada semacam medan listrik yang melemparmu kembali ke atap."

"Selalu memikirkan keselamatan kita," kataku. Meskipun Hangeng sudah menunjukkan atap ini pada Yi Fan, aku bertanya-tanya apakah kami boleh di atap berdua pada jam selarut ini. Aku tak pernah melihat peserta berada di atap Pusat Latihan sebelumnya. Tapi tidak berarti kami tidak sedang di rekam sekarang. "Menurutmu mereka sedang mengawasi kita?"

"Mungkin," Yi Fan mengaku. "Ayo kita lihat tamannya."

Di sisi lain kubah, mereka membangun taman dengan deretan bunga dan pohon-pohon dalam pot. Dari dahan - dahannya tergantung ratusan genta angin, yang menjadi sumber suara suatu logam beradu yang kudengar tadi. Di sini di taman ini, pada malam berangin, bunyi yang ditimbulkan genta angin cukup meredam suara dua orang yang berusaha untuk tidak terdengar. Peeta memandangiku penuh harap.

Aku pura-pura melihat bunga yang bermekaran. "Suatu hari kami sedang berburu di dalam hutan. Bersembunyi, menunggu buruan," aku berbisik.

"Kau dan ayahmu?" Yi Fan balas berbisik.

"Bukan, dengan temanku Sehun. Mendadak semua burung berhenti bernyanyi seketika. Kecuali satu. Seakan burung itu menyanyikan peringatan. Lalu saat itulah kami melihatnya. Aku yakin dia gadis yang sama. Ada anak lelaki bersamanya. Pakaian mereka compang-camping. Ada lingkaran hitam di bawah mata mereka tanda kurang tidur. Mereka lari terbirit-birit seakan nyawa mereka tergantung pada kemampuan lari mereka," kataku.

Sejenak aku terdiam, mengingat bagaimana perasaanku ketika melihat pasangan aneh yang jelas – jelas tidak berasal dari Distrik 12 melarikan diri melalui hutan, hingga membuat kami tak mampu bergerak. Lama setelah itu, kami bertanya - tanya apakah kami bisa membantu mereka. Menyembunyikan mereka. Kalau saja kami bergerak cepat. Ya, aku dan Gale terkejut, tapi kami berdua pemburu. Kami tahu seperti apa binatang yang berusaha bertahan hidup. Kami tahu pasangan itu dalam masalah saat kami melihatnya. Tapi kami hanya memonton.

"Pesawat ringan itu muncul entah dari mana," aku melanjutkan ceritaku pada Yi Fan. "Maksudku, tadinya langit kosong kemudian mendadak pesawat itu ada di sana. Pesawat itu tidak menimbulkan suara, tapi mereka melihatnya. Ada jaring yang meluncur jatuh pada gadis itu dan mengangkatnya ke atas, cepat sekali, seperti diangkat dengan elevator. Mereka menembakkan semacam tombak ke anak lelaki itu. Tombak itu terkait pada kabel dan mereka juga menariknya ke atas. Tapi aku yakin anak itu sudah tewas. Kami mendengar gadis itu menjerit sekali. Kurasa dia menjeritkan nama lelaki itu. Lalu pesawat itu hilang. Lenyap tak berbekas. Kemudian burung-burung mulai bernyanyi lagi, seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa - apa."

"Apakah mereka melihatmu?" tanya Yi Fan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kami berada di bawah bebatuan," sahutku. Tapi aku tahu. Ada jeda, setelah burung berhenti bernyanyi, tapi sebelum pesawat itu muncul, gadis itu melihat kami. Matanya memandang mataku lekat-lekat lalu dia berteriak minta tolong. Tapi aku dan Sehun tidak bergerak membantunya.

"Kau gemetar," kata Yi Fan.

Hembusan angin dan kisah yang kuceritakan mengenyahkan kehangatan dari tubuhku. Gadis itu menjerit. Apakah itu jeritan terakhirnya?

Yi Fan melepaskan jaketnya dan menyampirkannya ke bahuku. Tadinya aku hendak mundur selangkah, tapi kemudian aku membiarkannya, sesaat memutuskan untuk menerima jaket dan kebaikannya itu. Itu yang dilakukan sahabat, kan?

"Mereka berasal dari sini?" tanya Yi Fan, lalu tangannya mengancingkan jaket disekitar leherku.

Aku mengangguk. Tampilan anak lelaki dan gadis itu kelihatan seperti orang Capitol.

"Menurutmu mereka hendak ke mana?" tanya Yi Fan.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabku. Distrik 12 bisa dibilang sebagai akhir perjalanan. Di luar sana hanya ada alam liar. Kalau kau tidak menghitung reruntuhan Distrik 13 yang masih mengepulkan asap akibat bom beracun. Kadang-kadang mereka menampilkannya di televisi hanya untuk mengingatkan kami. "Atau kenapa mereka hendak pergi dari sini." Yoochun menyebut kaum Avox sebagai pengkhianat. Penkhianatan terhadap apa? Kemungkinannya hanya tehadap Capitol. Tapi mereka memiliki segalanya di sini. Tidak ada alasan untuk memberontak.

"Aku mau pergi dari sini," tiba-tiba Yi Fan bersuara. Kemudian dia menoleh gelisah ke sekeliling. Suaranya cukup keras mengalahkan suara genta angin. Dia tertawa. "Aku mau saja pulang sekarang kalau mereka mengizinkan. Tapi kau harus mengakui, makanan di sini lezat tak ada bandingannya."

Dia melindungiku lagi. Bila hanya mendengar perkataan Yi Fan, seolah-olah kata-kata itu berasal dari peserta yang ketakutan, bukan seseorang yang memikirkan kebaikan Capitol yang tak perlu dipertanyakan.

"Sudah mulai dingin. Sebaiknya kita masuk," katanya. Di dalam kubah suasananya terang dan hangat. Nada bicara Yi Fan terdengar santai. "Temanmu, Sehun. Dia yang menarik adikmu pada hari pemungutan?"

"Ya. Kau kenal dia?" aku bertanya.

"Tidak juga. Aku sering mendengar gadis-gadis membicarakannya. Kupikir dia sepupumu atau apalah. Kalian tampak akrab," katanya.

"Tidak, kami tidak punya hubungan," jawabku.

Yi Fan mengangguk, sikapnya tak bisa kubaca. "Apakah dia datang untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu?"

"Ya. " Aku mengamatinya dengan saksama. "Ayahmu juga datang. Dia membawakanku kue."

Yi Fan mengangkat alis seakan ini berita baru untuknya. Tapi setelah mengamatinya berbohong dengan lancar, aku tidak terlalu memikirkan reaksi ini. "Sungguh? Ayahku menyukaimu dan adikmu. Kurasa diam - diam dia berharap punya anak perempuan, bukannya rumah yang penuh anak laki - laki."

Memikirkan bahwa aku mungkin saja dibicarakan secara sambil lalu, di meja makan, di dekat pemanggang roti, dan di dalam rumah Yi Fan membuatku kaget. Pasti obrolan itu muncul ketika ibunya tidak ada di ruangan.

"Ayahku kenal ibumu ketika mereka masih kecil," lanjutnya lagi.

Kejutan lagi. Tapi mungkin saja benar. "Ohya? Ibuku di besarkan di kota," kataku. Rasanya tidak sopan mengatakan bahwa ibuku tidak pernah bercerita tentang tukang roti kecuali memuji roti buatannya.

Kami sudah tiba di depan pintuku. Aku mengembalikan jaketnya. "Sampai ketemu besok pagi."

"Sampai ketemu," katanya, dan Yi Fan berlalu menjauh menyusuri lorong.

Ketika aku membuka pintu, gadis berambut merah itu sedang memungut pakaian dan sepatu botku di tempat aku melemparkannya di lantai sebelum aku mandi. Aku ingin meminta maaf karena mungkin saja aku membuatnya dalam masalah tadi. Tapi aku ingat bahwa aku tidak boleh bicara dengannya kecuali hanya untuk memberikan perintah. "Oh, maaf," kataku. "Seharusnya aku mengembalikan itu ke Cinna. Maafkan aku. Bisa kau bawakan padanya?"

Gadis itu menghindari tatapanku, mengangguk sedikit, dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Aku bersiap-siap untuk mengatakan padanya bahwa aku minta maaf atas kejadian di meja makan tadi. Tapi aku tahu permintaan maafku jauh lebih dalam lagi. Aku malu karena tak berusaha membantunya di hutan. Aku membiarkan Capitol membunuh anak lelaki itu dan memutilasi lidahnya tanpa sedikit pun berniat menolongnya.

Seolah-olah aku sedang menonton Hunger Games.

Kulepaskan sepatuku dan naik ke bawah selimut tanpa berganti pakaian. Gemetarku belum hilang. Mungkin gadis itu tidak ingat padaku. Tapi aku yakin dia mengenalku. Kau takkan pernah lupa pada wajah orang yang menjadi harapan terakhirmu. Kutarik selimut hingga menutupi kepalaku seakan selimut ini bisa melindungiku dari gadis berambut merah yang tak bisa bicara. Tapi, aku bisa merasakan matanya memandangiku, menembus dinding, pintu, dan selimut.

Aku bertanya - tanya apakah dia bakal senang menontonku mati.

 **.**

 **.**

Tidurku penuh dengan mimpi mengganggu. Wajah gadis berambut merah itu berkelebat dengan bayangan mengerikan dari kilasan Hunger Games yang dulu. Ibuku tampak meringkuk ngeri dan tak bisa ku jangkau, sementara Minyoung tampak kurus dan ketakutan. Aku menerjang memekik memanggil ayahku agar berlari ketika tambang meledak memecah dalam jutaan cahaya mematikan.

Fajar merekah menembus jendela. Udara Capitol terasa berkabut dan menakutkan. Kepalaku sakit dan aku pasti menggigit bagian dalam pipiku ketika tidur. Lidahku meraba daging yang terbuka dan merasakan darah di sana.

Perlahan - lahan, aku menyeret tubuhku turun dari ranjang dan berjalan ke bawah pancuran kamar mandi. Dengan asal - asalan aku memencet tombol di papan kendali, akibatnya aku jadi melompat – lompat ketika semprotan air sedingin es dan panas menusuk menyerangku. Kemudian aku bermandikan busa berlimpah beraroma jeruk yang harus kusingkirkan dengan sikat berbulu. Oh, biarlah. Paling tidak darahku mengalir lancar.

Setelah mengeringkan tubuh dan melembapkannya dengan losion, aku menemukan pakaian yang sudah disiapkan untukku di depan lemari. Celana panjang hitam ketat, tunik ungu lengan panjang, dan sepatu kulit. Aku mengepang rambutku menjadi satu kepangan besar yang dilepas di punggungku. Ini pertama kalinya sejak pagi hari pemilihan aku mirip dengan penampilanku yang biasa. Tidak ada pakaian mewah atau gaya rambut berlebihan, tidak ada jubah yang berkobar. Hanya aku. Penampilanku seperti hendak pergi ke hutan. Dan itu membuatku tenang.

Yoochun tidak bilang jam berapa kami harus bertemu untuk sarapan dan tak ada seorang pun yang menghubungiku pagi ini, tapi aku lapar jadi aku berjalan menuju ruang makan, berharap ada makanan di sana. Aku tidak kecewa. Meja makannya memang kosong, tapi meja panjang di dekat dinding berisi paling tidak dua puluh jenis makanan. Seorang lelaki muda, kaum Avox, tampak berdiri siaga. Saat kubertanya apakah aku boleh menyiapkan makananku sendiri, dia mengangguk mengiyakan. Aku memenuhi piringku dengan telur, sosis, kue yang dilapisi selai jeruk, sepotong melon ungu muda. Saat aku mengisi perut dengan rakus, matahari terbit menyinari Capitol. Aku mengisi piring kedua dengan gandum panas yang disiram rebusan daging sapi. Akhirnya, aku memenugi piring dengan roti dan duduk di meja, memecah-mecahkan roti dan mencelupkannya pada cokelat panas, seperti yang dilakukan Yi Fan di kereta.

Pikiranku melayang pada ibuku dan Minyoung. Mereka pasti sudah bangun. Ibuku menyiapkan bubur encer untuk sarapan. Prim memerah susu kambing sebelum ke sekolah. Dua pagi yang lalu aku masih ada di rumah. Benarkah! Ya, dua pagi lalu. Dan kini rumah itu terasa kosong, bahkan dalam jarak sejauh ini. Apa kata mereka tadi malam tentang penampilan perdanaku yang berapi-api dalam pembukaan Hunger Games? Apakah penampilanku memberi mereka harapan, atau hanya menambah ketakutan ketika mereka melihat kenyataan bahwa 24 peserta berkumpul bersama, dan sadar cuma satu orang yang bakal hidup?

Yoochun dan Yi Fan masuk, menyapaku selamat pagi, mengisi piring mereka. Aku kesal melihat Yi Fan memakai pakaian yang sama seperti yang kupakai. Aku harus bicara dengan Hangeng tentang ini. Tampil kembaran seperti ini akan jadi masalah bagi kami setelah Hunger Games dimulai. Mereka pasti tahu soal ini. Kemudian aku ingat kata - kata Yoochun agar melakukan apa yang diperintahkan penata gaya. Kalau bukan Hangeng yang jadi penata gaya, aku mungkin bakal tergoda untuk tidak memedulikannya. Tapi setelah kemenangan tadi malam, aku tidak punya alasan untuk mengkritik pilihan - pilihannya.

Aku tegang menghadapi latihan. Akan ada waktu tiga hari bagi semua peserta untuk berlatih bersama. Pada sore terakhir, kami berkesempatan untuk tampil dalam sesi pribadi di hadapan para juri Hunger Games. Membayangkan pertemuan langsung dengan peserta - peserta lain membuatku mual. Tanganku memutar - mutar roti yang kuambil dari keranjang, tapi nafsu makanku sudah hilang.

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa piring rebusan daging sapi, Yoochun mendorong piringnya sambil mendesah. Dia mengambil botol kecil dari sakunya, meminum isi botolnya dengan lahap, lalu menyandarkan sikunya di meja. "Ayo, kita bereskan urusan kita. Latihan. Pertama-tama, kalau kalian mau aku bisa melatih kalian secara terpisah. Putuskan sekarang."

"Kenapa kau mau melatih kami secara terpisah?" tanyaku.

"Yah, siapa tahu kau punya keahlian tersembunyi yang tak ingin kauperlihatkan pada yang lain," kata Yoochun santai.

Aku bertukar pandang dengan Yi Fan. "Aku tidak punya keahlian rahasia," ujar Yi Fan. "Dan aku sudah tau apa keahlianmu, kan? Maksudku, aku banyak makan tupai buruanmu."

Aku tak pernah membayangkan Yi Fan makan tupai yang kupanah. Entah bagaimana aku selalu membayangkan tukang roti diam - diam membersihkan dan menggoreng tupai - tupai itu untuk dimakan sendiri. Bukan karena dia rakus, tapi karena keluarga - keluarga di kota biasanya makan daging mahal yang dijual tukang daging. Daging sapi, ayam, dan kuda.

"Kau bisa melatih kami bersama," kataku pada Yoochun.

"Aku tidak punya kemampuan apa-apa," sahut Yi Fan. "Kecuali kau menghitung kemampuanku memanggang roti."

"Maaf, itu tidak dihitung. Zi Tao, aku tahu kau mahir dengan pisau," kata Yoochun.

"Tidak juga. Tapi aku bisa berburu," kataku. "Dengan busur dan panah."

"Apakah kau hebat?" tanya Yoochun.

Aku harus memikirkan jawabannya. Dengan berburu aku menyediakan makaman di rumah selama empat tahun. Itu bukan urusan kecil. Aku tidak sehebat ayahku, tapi dia memang lebih banyak latihan. Aku lebih jitu memanah dibanding Sehun, tapi aku lebih sering latihan dibanding dia. Sehun piawai dalam membuat jerat dan perangkap. "Ya, lumayanlah," jawabku.

"Dia hebat sekali," sambar Yi Fan. "Ayahku membeli tupai buruannya. Ayahku selalu berkomentar bahwa panahnya tak pernah menembus daging tupai. Dia selalu memanah matanya. Sama seperti kelinci yang dijualnya ke tukang daging. Dia bahkan bisa memburu rusa."

Aku terpana mendengar penilaian Yi Fan atas keahlian berburuku. Pertama, karena dia

memperhatikannya. Kedua, dia sedang memujiku. "Apa - apaan sih?" tanyaku curiga.

"Bagaimana kau ini? Kalau dia akan membantumu, dia perlu tahu apa saja keahlianmu. Jangan merendahkan dirimu sendiri," kata Yi Fan.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi rasanya ada yang salah. "Bagaimana denganmu? Aku pernah melihatmu di pasar. Kau bisa mengangkat seratus kilogram tepung terigu," aku membentaknya. "Katakan padanya. Itu bukannya tidak punya keahlian apa-apa."

"Ya, dan aku yakin arena pertarungan nanti bakal penuh dengan kantong tepung terigu yang bisa ku jejalkan ke orang - orang. Itu kan bukannya keahlian menggunakan senjata. Kau pasti tahu," Yi Fan balas membentakku.

"Dia bisa bergulat," aku memberitahu Yoochun. "Dia juara dua dalam pertandingan di sekolah kami tahun lalu, juara satunya adalah kakaknya."

"Apa gunanya? Berapa kali kau melihat ada peserta yang bergulat menghabisi lawannya?" tanya Yi Fan dengan nada mengejek.

"Biasanya selalu ada perkelahian satu lawan satu. Hanya dengan bersenjatakan pisau, kau masih punya kesempatan. Kalau aku disergap oleh lawan, aku pasti mampus!" aku bisa merasakan suaraku makin lama makin terisi kemarahan.

"Tapi kau takkan mati! Kau akan memanjat pohon makan tupai mentah dan menembaki lawan dengan panah. Kau tahu apa kata ibuku ketika dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku, seakan dia ingin menghiburku, dia bilang mungkin Distrik Dua Belas akhirnya akan punya pemenang. Kemudian aku sadar, yang dimaksud ibuku bukan aku, kaulah yang dimaksud ibuku!" Yi Fan menyemburkan amarahnya.

"Oh, maksudnya pasti kau," kataku sambil mengibaskan tangan tak peduli.

"Ibuku bilang, 'Gadis itu sanggup bertahan hidup.' Gadis itu," kata Yi Fan.

Aku terkesiap. Apakah ibunya benar-benar mengatakan semua hal tentangku? Apakah dia menilaiku lebih hebat dibanding putranya? Aku melihat kepedihan di mata Yi Fan dan sadar dia tidak berbohong.

Mendadak aku seakan - akan berasa di belakang toko roti dan aku bisa merasakan dinginnya air hujan yang mengalir di punggungku, kosongnya perutku yang belum diisi. Suaraku seperti anak berumur sebelas tahun ketika aku akhirnya bicara. "Tapi itu semua karena ada orang yang membantuku."

Mata Yi Fan mengerjap lalu tertuju pada roti di tanganku, dan aku tahu dia juga teringat pada hari itu. Tapi Yi Fan hanya mengangkat bahu. "Orang-orang akan membantumu di arena. Mereka akan berebutan untuk menjadi sponsormu."

"Kau juga pasti diperebutkan," kataku.

Yi Fan memutar bola matanya memandang Yoochun. "Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari pengaruh yang dimilikinya." Kuku jemari Yi Fan menelusuri alur kayu di meja, matanya menolak memandangku.

Apa sih maksud Yi Fan? Orang - orang membantuku? Saat kami hampir mati kelaparan, tak ada seorangpun membantuku! Tak seorang pun kecuali Yi Fan. Setelah aku memperoleh barang - barang yang bisa kutukar dengan makanan, keadaan berubah. Aku pedagang yang alot. Benarkah itu? Apa pengaruh yang kumiliki? Aku lemah dan butuh bantuan? Maksud Yi Fan aku memperoleh penawaran yang baik karena orang - orang kasihan padaku? Kurasa benar begitu. Mungkin ada beberapa pedagang yang agak loyal dalam bertukar barang denganku, tapi aku selalu menganggapnya karena mereka memiliki hubungan baik dengan ayahku. Selain itu, hasil buruanku kelas satu. Tak ada seorang pun yang mengasihaniku.

Aku memandang tajam roti di tanganku, yakin Yi Fan bermaksud menghinaku.

Setelah lewat semenit, Yoochun berkata, "Hmm, begitu ya. Yah. Zi Tao, tidak ada jaminan bakal ada busur dan panah di arena, tapi pada sesi pribadi dengan juri, tunjukkan pada mereka apa yang bisa kaulakukan. Sebelum itu, jauhi semua kegiatan memanah. Apakah kau pandai membuat perangkap?"

"Aku tahu cara-cara dasar membuat jerat," aku bergumam.

"Itu mungkin penting dalam usaha mendapat makanan," kata Yoochun. "Dan Yi Fan, dia benar, jangan pernah meremehkan kekuatan di arena. Sering kali kekuatan fisik menjadi keuntungan bagi pemain. Di Pusat Latihan, akan ada angkat beban, tapi jangan tunjukkan berapa berat yang bisa kau angkat di depan peserta lain. Rencananya sama untuk kalian berdua. Kalian ikut latihan kelompok. Pelajari apa yang tidak kalian ketahui. Melempar tombak. Mengayunkan tongkat. Belajar membuat simpul yang baik. Simpan kemampuan terbaikmu sampai pada sesi pribadi. Jelas?" tanya Yoochun.

Aku dan Yi Fan mengangguk.

"Satu hal lagi. Di depan umum, aku ingin kalian berdua selalu bersama-sama sepanjang waktu," kata Yoochun. Kami berdua hendak membatah, tapi Yoochun menghantamkan tangannya di meja. "Sepanjang waktu! Tidak boleh dibantah! Kalian akan berduaan, kalian akan tampil akrab satu sama lain. Sekarang keluar. Jam sepuluh temui Jessica di elevator untuk latihan."

Kugigit bibirku dan berjalan kembali ke kamarku, ku pastikan Yi Fan bisa mendengarku membanting pintu. Aku duduk di ranjang, benci pada Yi Fan, benci pada Yoochun, benci pada diriku sendiri karena menyinggung hari hujan yang sudah lama berlalu itu.

Konyol sekali! Aku dan Yi Fan akan berpura - pura bersahabat! Memuji kekuatan satu sama lain, berkeras agar yang lain mau menerima kehebatan diri. Padahal kenyataannya, pada titik tertentu kami harus menyadarkan diri dan menerima kenyataan bahwa kami sebenarnya musuh. Aku sudah siap bersikap seperti musuh dengan Yi Fan jika saja Yoochun tidak memberi instruksi bodoh agar kami selalu bersama - sama saat latihan. Kurasa ini salahku juga, karena aku bilang padanya agar melatih secara terpisah. Tapi itu tidak berarti aku ingin selalu melakukan segalanya bersama Yi Fan. Lagi pula, dia juga jelas - jelas tidak mau berpasangan terus bersamaku.

Kata - kata Yi Fan bergaung dalam kepalaku. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari pengaruh yang dimilikinya. Jelas kata - kata tersebut bertujuan merendahkanku. Tapi ada bagian kecil dalam diriku yang bertanyatanya apakah kata - kata tersebut mengandung pujian. Entah bagaimana dia mungkin saja menganggapku menarik. Aneh rasanya, menyadari bagaimana dia memperhatikanku. Seperti perhatiannya pada caraku berburu. Dan ternyata, aku juga tidak semasa bodoh yang kubayangkan tentang dirinya. Tepung terigu. Gulat. Aku juga mengikuti kegiatan anak lelaki dengan roti itu.

Sudah hampir jam sepuluh. Aku menyikat gigi dan merapikan rambutku lagi. Untuk sementara kemarahan membuatku lupa pada kesedihanku bertemu dengan para peserta lain, tapi kini aku bisa merasakan kerisauanku muncul kembali. Saat bertemu Jessica dan Yi Fan di elevator, aku sedang menggigiti kukuku. Aku segera menghentikan perbuatanku.

Ruang - ruang latihan berada di lantai di bawah gedung kami. Dengan elevator - elevator ini, kami sampai dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit. Pintu elevator terbuka menuju gymnasium besar yang penuh dengan berbagai senjata dan jalur - jalur rintangan. Meskipun belum jam sepuluh, kami ternyata pasangan terakhir yang tiba. Para peserta lain berkumpul dalam lingkaran kecil. Masing – masing memakai nomor distrik yang dijepitkan dipakaian mereka. Saat kain bernomor 12 dipasangkan ke punggungku, aku mengamati sekelilingku dengan cepat. Hanya aku dan Yi Fan yang berpakaian seragam.

Ketika kami bergabung dalam lingkaran, pelatih kepala, seorang wanita jangkung dan atletis bernama Sooyoung melangkah maju dan menjelaskan jadwal latihan. Para ahli dalam masing - masing bidang keahlian akan tetap berada di pos mereka. Kami bebas berjalan dari satu tempat ke tempat lain yang kami pilih, sesuai dengan instruksi dari mentor kami. Beberapa pos mengajarkan teknik - teknik bertahan hidup, selain teknik - tenik perkelahian. Kami dilarang melakukan latihan pertarungan dengan peserta lain. Ada asisten yang siap sedia jika kami mau berlatih dengan lawan.

Ketika Sooyoung mulai membicarakan daftar pos, mataku tidak bisa tidak melirik ke arah peserta lain. Inilah pertama kalinya kami berkumpul, di tempat yang sama, dalam pakaian sederhana. Hatiku mencelos.

Hampir semua anak lelaki dan paling tidak setengah dari anak perempuan berukuran lebih besar dari pada tubuhku, meskipun banyak dari peserta yang memperoleh makanan cukup. Kau bisa melihatnya dari tulang - tulang dan kulit mereka, serta tatapan kosong di mata mereka. Mungkin aku memang bertubuh kecil, tapi secara keseluruhan akal dan upayaku dalam keluarga memberikan keuntungan dalam hal itu. Aku berdiri tegak, aku kuat meskipun kurus. Daging dan tumbuh – tumbuhan yang kuperoleh dari hutan digabung dengan kerja keras yang harus kulakukan untuk memperolehnya telah memberiku tubuh yang lebih sehat dibanding sebagaian besar peserta yang kulihat di sekitarku.

Pengecualian terhadap anak - anak dari distrik yang lebih kaya, para peserta relawan, anak-anak yang diberi makan dan dilatih sepanjang hidup mereka untuk menjalani masa ini. Para peserta distrik 1, 2, dan 4 biasanya memiliki penampilan ini. Secara teknis melatih peserta sebelum sampai ke Capitol adalah pelanggaran, tapi itu terjadi setiap tahun. Di Distrik 12, kami menyebut mereka Peserta Karier, atau singkatnya Karier. Dan suka atau tidak, biasanya pemenangnya salah satu dari mereka.

Sedikit kelebihan yang kupunya ketika ke Pusat Latihan - penampilan perdanaku yang penuh api tadi malam - seakan lenyap dalam kehadiran pesaingku. Peserta - peserta lain cemburu pada kami, bukan karena kami hebat, tapi karena penata gaya kami. Aku bisa melihat penghinaan di mata para Peserta Karier sekarang. Masing - masing dari mereka dua puluh kilogram sampai lima puluh kilogram lebih berat dari pada diriku. Mereka menunjukkan kebrutalan dan kesombongannya. Ketika Sooyoung melepaskan kami, mereka langsung menuju ke tempat senjata - senjata paling mematikan di gym dan memeganginya dengan santai.

Aku sedang berpikir bahwa aku beruntung karena aku bisa berlari dengan cepat ketika Yi Fan menarik tanganku dan aku terlonjak. Dia masih berada di sampingku, sesuai instruksi Yoochun. Wajahnya tampak tenang. "Kau mau mulai dari mana?"

Aku melihat Peserta - Peserta Karier sedang pamer, berusaha untuk membuat takut peserta lain. Kemudian di sisi lain, anak - anak yang kurang makan, tidak kompeten, tampak tegang belajar menggunakan pisau atau kapak untuk pertama kali.

"Bagaimana kalau kita belajar membuat simpul," kataku.

"Aku ikut kau saja," sahut Yi Fan. Kami menyeberang menuju pos kosong, yang pelatihnya tampak senang mendapat murid. Aku mendapat firasat bahwa kelas mengikat simpul tali bukanlah pilihan favorit Hunger Games. Ketika pelatihnya tahu bahwa aku mengerti sedikit tentang cara membuat jerat, dia menunjukkan cara sederhana yang hebat dalam membuat perangkap yang bisa membuat manusia tergantung di pohon dengan kaki terikat tali. Kami berkonsentrasi pada keahlian ini selama satu jam sampai kami berdua menguasainya. Kemudian kami berlanjut ke kamuflase. Tampaknya Peeta sungguh – sungguh menyukai pos ini, dia mengoleskan campuran lumpur, tanah liat, dan jus berry di kulitnya yang pucat, berusaha menyamar diantara tanaman rambat dan dedaunan. Pelatih yang mengajar di pos kamuflasi ini sangat antusias dengan pekerjaannya.

"Aku yang membuat kue," Yi Fan tiba - tiba mengaku padaku.

"Kue?" tanyaku. Aku sedang sibuk melihat anak lelaki dari Distrik 2 melempar tombak menembus jantung boneka dari jarak lima belas meter. "Kue apa?"

"Di rumah. Kue yang ada lapisan gula, di toko roti," jawab Yi Fan.

Maksud Yi Fan adalah kue - kue yang dipajang di jendela. Kue - kue cantik dengan bunga dan hiasan – hiasan indah yang dibuat dengan lapisan gula. Kue - kue itu biasanya untuk ulang tahun dan Tahun Baru. Pada saat kami di kota, Minyoung selalu menyeretku ke sana untuk mengagumi kue - kue itu, meskipun kami tak pernah sanggup membelinya. Tidak banyak keindahan di Distrik 12, jadi aku tidak bisa melarang Minyoung menikmati semua itu.

Aku mengamati desain di bagian lengan Yi Fan. Pola berwarna terang dan gelap seakan memperlihatkan cahaya matahari yang menembus dedaunan di hutan. Aku penasaran apakah dia tahu tentang hal ini, karena aku tidak yakin dia pernah berada di luar pagar distrik kami. Apakah dia bisa melihat semua ini dari pohon apel tua yang berdaun jarang di halaman belakang rumahnya? Entah bagaimana semua ini keahliannya, kue - kue yang tak sanggup kubeli, pujian dari ahli kamuflasi - membuatku kesal.

"Menyenangkan sekali. Seandainya kau bisa menghias orang dengan lapisan gula sampai mati," kataku.

"Jangan sok jago. Kau tak pernah tahu apa yang bisa kau temukan di arena nanti. Seandainya, siapa tahu bakal ada kue raksasa...," ujar Yi Fan.

"Seandainya kita jalan terus," aku memotong ucapannya.

Jadi selama tiga hari aku dan Yi Fan berpindah dari satu pos ke pos lain tanpa banyak bicara. Kami mempelajari beberapa keahlian berharga, mulai dari membuat api, melempar pisau, dan membuat perlindungan. Walaupun Yoochun memberi perintah agar kami tampil biasa - biasa saja, tanpa sadar Yi Fan unjuk gigi dalam pertarungan satu lawan satu, dan aku lolos tes tentang tanaman - tanaman apa saja yang bisa dimakan dengan mudah. Tapi kami menjauh dari panahan dan angkat berat, karena ingin menyimpannya untuk sesi pribadi.

Juri Hunger Games datang awal pada hari pertama. Sekitar dua puluh pria dan wanita berpakaian jubah ungu. Mereka duduk di kursi di podium tinggi yang mengelilingi gym kadang - kadang mengamati kami sambil berjalan - jalan, menuliskan catatan, di lain waktu menyantap makanan lezat yang tersedia tanpa henti untuk mereka, dan mengabaikan kami. Tetapi mereka tampaknya terus mengawasi peserta dari Distrik 12. Beberapa kali aku mendongak dan melihat salah satu dari mereka memperhatikanku. Mereka berkonsultasi dengan para pelatih saat kami istirahat makan. Kami melihat mereka berkumpul bersama ketika kami kembali.

Sarapan dan makan malam disajikan dilantai kami, tapi saat makan siang, dua puluh empat peserta makan di ruang makan tidak jauh dari gymnasium. Makanan di tata di kereta - kereta di sekitar ruangan dan para peserta mengambil sendiri makanan yang diinginkan. Para Peserta Karier biasanya berkumpul di dekat satu meja sambil bicara berbisik, seakan ingin membuktikan superioritas mereka, bahwa mereka tidak takut dan menganggap kami, peserta - peserta yang lain, tidak layak untuk diperhatikan. Kebanyakan peserta lain duduk sendirian, seperti domba tersesat. Tak ada seorang pun yang bicara dengan kami. Aku dan Yi Fan makan bersama, dan karena Yoochun terus merongrong kami, maka kami

berusaha mengobrol akrab selama makan.

Tidak mudah mencari topik pembicaraan. Bicara soal rumah rasanya menyakitkan. Bicara soal peristiwa yang terjadi sekarang rasanya tak tertahankan. Suatu hari, Yi Fan mengeluarkan semua roti dari keranjang dan memperlihatkan bagaimana mereka menyertakan semua ciri khas distrik dalam roti buatan Capitol. Roti tawar berbentuk ikan dengan bintik-bintik hijau dari ganggang laut dari Distrik 4. Roti berbentuk bulan sabit dengan biji-bijian dari Distrik 11. Entah bagaimana, meskipun dibuat dari bahan yang sama, roti-roti ini kelihatan lebih enak dibanding biskuit-biskuit jelek tanpa rasa yang jadi standar di rumah.

"Jadi kau tahu sekarang," kata Yi Fan, memasukkan kembali roti-roti itu ke dalam keranjang.

"Kau tahu banyak ya," kataku.

"Hanya tentang roti," katanya. "Oke, sekarang tertawa seolah - olah aku baru saja menceritakan sesuatu yang lucu."

Kami berdua tertawa dengan meyakinkan dan mengabaikan tatapan dari peserta-peserta lain di ruangan.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku akan tersenyum senang dan kau bicara," kata Yi Fan. Perintah Yoochun untuk bersikap bersahabat membuat kami lelah. Karena sejak aku membanting pintu, ada ketegangan di antara kami. Tapi bagaimanapun kami sudah mendapat perintah.

"Pernah tidak aku cerita tentang kejadian ketika aku dikejar beruang?" tanyaku.

"Belum, tapi kedengarannya seru," jawab Yi Fan.

Aku berusaha menampilkan mimik muka yang lucu ketika menceritakan kembali kejadian itu, cerita itu sungguhan terjadi, ketika aku dengan konyolnya menantang beruang hitan demi mendapatkan sarang lebah. Yi Fan tertawa dan menanyakan pertanyaan - pertanyaan yang tepat. Dalam hal ini dia lebih jago dari pada aku.

Pada hari kedua ketika kami berlatih melempar tombak, Yi Fan berbisik, "kurasa kita dibuntuti." Aku melempar tombakku, lemparanku lumayan bagus sebenarnya, kalau saja aku tidak harus melempar terlalu jauh. Saat itulah aku melihat gadis kecil dari Distrik 11 yang berada tidak jauh tapi tetap menjaga jarak, sedang mengawasi kami. Dia gadis dua belas tahun, yang sosoknya mengingatkanku pada Minyoung. Jika dilihat lebih dekat dia tampak seperti anak berumur sepuluh tahun. Matanya hitam berkilau, dan kulitnya yang

halus tampak sedikit kecoklatan, dan dia berdiri sedikit berjinjit dengan bertolak pinggang, seakan siap – siap mengembangkan sayapnya jika terdengar aba - aba. Melihatnya menbuatku teringat pada burung.

Kuambil tombak yang lain sementara Yi Fan melemparkan tombaknya. "Kalau tidak salah namanya Taemin," lanjutnya lagi dengan pelan.

Kugigit bibirku. Nama keduanya sama – sama berasal dari nama buanga Dua - duanya

tampak kurus, ringkih, dan rapuh.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanyaku, dengan nada lebih kasar dari seharusnya.

"Tidak ada," sahut Yi Fan. "Kita ngobrol saja."

Kini setelah aku mengetahui keberadaannya, sulit untuk mengabaikan dirinya. Dia menyelinap dan bergabung dengan kami di pos lain. Seperti aku, dia pandai dalam bidang tumbuh - tumbuhan, bisa memanjat dengan gesit, dan bidikannya jitu. Dia selalu bisa mengenai sasaran dengan ketapel. Tapi apa gunanya ketapel melawan lelaki berpedang yang beratnya seratus kilogram?

Kembali ke lantai Distrik 12, sepanjang sarapan dan makan malam Yoochun dan Jessica menanyai kami habis - habisan tentang kejadian sepanjang hari. Apa yang kami lakukan, siapa yang mengawasi kami, bagaimana persiapan peserta - peserta lain. Hangeng dan Heechul tidak ada di sana, jadi tidak ada yang membuat acara makan ini jadi lebih tenang. Yoochun dan Jessica memang sudah tidak bertengkar lagi. Malahan mereka seperti punya visi bersama, bertekad membuat kami siap sedia. Mereka terus merempet memberi pengarahan tentang apa yang harus kami lakukan dan sebaiknya tidak kami lakukan dalam latihan. Yi Fan lebih sabar mendengarkan, tapi aku muak dan menampilakan wajah masam.

Ketika kami akhirnya tidur pada malam kedua, Yi Fan menggerutu, "Harusnya ada yang memberi Yoochun minuman keras."

Aku mengeluarkan suara tidak jelas antara mendengus dan tertawa. Kemudian aku cepat – cepat menyadarkan diri. Otakku jadi tidak beres karena bingung aku harus bersikap bersahabat dan kapan tidak. Paling tidak, kami berada di arena, aku tahu di mana posisi kami. "Jangan. Tidak perlu berpura - pura saat tidak ada orang."

"Baiklah, Zi Tao," kata Yi Fan lelah. Sehabis itu, kami hanya bicara di depan orang.

Pada hari ketiga latihan, mereka mulai memanggil kami saat makan siang untuk sesi pribadi dengan juri Hunger Games. Satu demi satu distrik, pertama peserta lelaki baru kemudian yang perempuan. Seperti biasa, Distrik 12 dipanggil terakhir. Kami tetap berada di ruang makan, tidak tahu harus pergi kemana. Tak ada seorangpun yang kembali setelah mereka dipanggil. Ketika ruangan makin kosong, tekanan pun terasa makin ringan. Saat mereka memanggil Taemin, kami hanya berduaan di ruangan ini. Kami duduk dalam keheningan sampai mereka memanggil Yi Fan. Dia bangkit berdiri.

"Ingat saran Yoochun agar percaya diri saat mengangkat beban." Kata - kata tersebut meluncur keluar dari mulutku tanpa rencana.

"Trims. Akan kulakukan," katanya. "Dan kau... memanah dengan lurus."

Aku mengangguk. Entah kenapa aku bicara sepeti itu. Jika aku harus kalah, lebih baik Yi Fan yang menang dari pada peserta lain. Lebih baik bagi distrik kami, ibuku dan Minyoung. Setelah sekitar lima belas menit, mereka memanggil namaku. Kurapikan rambutku, kutegakkan punggungku, lalu berjalan memasuki gym. Seketika aku tahu aku dalam masalah. Para juri sudah terlalu lama berada di ruangan ini. Duduk memperhatikan 23 penampilan dari peserta - peserta lain. Kebanyakan dari mereka juga tidak sabar ingin buru - buru pulang. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain melanjutkan rencanaku. Aku berjalan ke pos panahan. Oh, senjata – senjata ini! Tanganku sudah gatal ingin memegang busur dan panah selama berhari - hari! Busurnya terbuat dari kayu, plastik, logam, dan bahan - bahan lain yang tak bisa ku sebutkan namanya. Anak panahnya lengkap dengan bulu dipotong dalam bentuk seragam. Aku memilih busur, menarik talinya, dan menyandang tempat anak panah di bahuku. Di ruangan terdapat jalur tembak, tapi tempatnya terbatas. Ada sasaran tembak standar dan siluet-siluet manusia. Aku berjalan ke bagian tengah gym dan memilih sasaran pertamaku. Orang - orangan yang digunakan untuk latihan melempar pisau. Saat menarik tali busur, aku tahu ada yang salah. Talinya lebih tegang daripada panah yang kugunakan di rumah. Anak panahnya lebih kaku. Tembakanku meleset beberapa sentimeter dari sasaran dan aku kehilangan perhatian yang kubutuhkan. Sesaat, aku merasa malu, kemudian aku kembali ke sasaran tembak. Aku memanah lagi dan lagi sampai aku bisa merasakan irama senjata baruku ini.

Aku kembali ke bagian tengah gym, mengambil ancang - ancang dan tembakanku menembus bagian jantung orang - orangan itu. Kemudian anak panahku memotong tali yang menahan kantong pasir untuk tinju, hingga kantongnya terbuka dan pasirnya tumpah ketika jatuh ke lantai. Tanpa berhenti, aku bersalto ke depan, sebelah kakiku berlutut, dan anak panahku mengenai lampu - lampu gantung di atas lantai gym. Percikan api menyembur dari lampu - lampu itu. Tembakanku luar biasa. Aku menoleh memandang para juri. Beberapa juri mengangguk memberi pujian, tapi lebih banyak lagi yang tatapannya tertuju pada babi panggang yang baru tiba di meja mereka.

Tiba - tiba aku marah sekali, saat hidupku berada di ujung tanduk seperti ini, mereka bahkan tidak mau meluangkan waktu memperhatikanku. Bahkan aku kalah pamor dibanding babi mati. Jantungku berdebar cepat, aku bisa merasakan wajahku terbakar amarah. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku menarik anak panah dari kantong dan mengarahkan ke meja juri. Kudengar teriakan kaget ketika orang - orang terjajar mundur. Panahku menembus apel yang berada di mulut babi dan menancapkan apel itu ke dinding yang berada di belakangnya. Semua orang memandangku tak percaya.

"Terima kasih atas perhatiannya," kataku. Lalu aku menunduk memberi hormat dan berjalan ke luar tanpa menunggu izin mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika berjalan menuju elevator, kugantungkan busurku di bahu dan tempat anak panah di bahu satunya. Aku melewati para Avox penjaga elevator yang ternganga dan menekan tombol dua belas dengan tinjuku. Kedua pintu elevator menutup bersamaan dan aku melesat ke atas. Aku berhasil kembali ke lantaiku sebelum air mata mengalir deras di pipiku. Aku bisa mendengar orang – orang memanggilku dari ruang tamu, tapi aku langsung melesat menuju koridor ke kamarku, mengunci pintunya, dan membanting tubuhku ke kasur. Kemudian di sanalah aku mulai terisak-isak.

Aku sudah melakukannya! Aku pasti sudah menghancurkan segalanya sekarang! Seandainya tadi aku punya setitik kesempatan, kesempatan itu lenyap sudah ketika aku mengirimkan anak panah ke meja para juri Hunger Games. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan terhadapku sekarang? Menangkapku? Mengeksekusiku? Memotong lidahku dan membuatku jadi kaum Avox sehingga aku bisa melayani para peserta Hunger Games Panem di masa yang akan datang? Apa yang kupikirkan tadi sampai aku nekat menembakkan panah ke para juri? Tentu saja, secara teknis aku tidak memanah mereka, sasaran tembakku adalah apel di mulut babi panggang sebab aku terlalu marah karena diabaikan. Aku tidak bermaksud membunuh salah seorang dari mereka. Kalau itu niatku mereka pasti sudah tewas!

Lagi pula apa bedanya? Aku juga tidak bakal memenangkan Hunger Games nanti. Aku tak peduli pada apa yang bakal mereka lakukan terhadapku. Yang paling kutakutkan adalah apa yang bisa mereka lakukan pada ibuku dan Minyoung, mungkin saja keluargaku bakal menderita karena perbuatan nekatku yang tak pikir panjang. Apakah mereka akan merampas harta milik ibuku dan Minyoung yang tak seberapa, atau memenjarakan ibuku lalu menaruh Minyoung di panti asuhan, atau bahkan membunuh mereka? Mereka takkan membunuh ibuku dan Minyoung, kan? Ah, kenapa tidak? Kenapa pula mereka harus peduli pada nyawa keluargaku?

Seharusnya aku tetap tinggal dan minta maaf. Atau tertawa seakan - akan yang kulakukan hanyalah lelucon konyol. Mungkin dengan begitu hukumanku akan lebih ringan. Tapi aku malahan berjalan keluar ruangan begitu saja dengan cara amat tidak sopan.

Yoochun dan Jessica menggedor - gedor pintuku. Aku berteriak mengusir mereka pergi dan pada akhirnya mereka pun menyerah. Selama sekitar satu jam aku menangis habis - habisan. Kemudian aku bergelung di ranjang, mengelus seprai sutra yang lembut, melihat matahari terbenam di Capitol yang penuh warna buatan.

Awalnya, aku mengira para penjaga akan datang menangkapku. Tapi seiring waktu berlalu, kemungkinan itu tidak terjadi. Aku jadi tenang. Mereka masih membutuhkan anak perempuan dari Distrik 12, kan? Kalau para juri Pertarungan ingin menghukumku, mereka bisa melakukannya di depan umum. Tunggu sampai aku berada di arena dan umpankan aku pada binatang buas yang kelaparan. Aku yakin mereka akan memastikan aku tidak mendapat busur dan panah untuk bisa membela diri.

Namun sebelum itu, mereka akan memberiku nilai sangat rendah, sehingga tak ada seorang pun yang waras pikirannya yang mau menjadi sponsorku. Itulah yang akan terjadi malam ini. Karena latihan tertutup bagi penonton, para juri Pertarungan mengumumkan nilai bagi masing - masing pemain. Nilai ini memberikan perkiraan awal untuk memasang taruhan yang berlangsung sepanjang Hunger Games. Nilainya berkisar antara satu sampai dua belas, angka satu artinya amat buruk sekali dan dua belas berarti nilai tertinggi sempurna. Nilai menunjukkan kepiawaian yang dimiliki peserta Hunger Games. Angka itu tidak menjamin peserta mana yang akan menjadi pemenangnya. Angka itu hanya menjadi petunjuk atas potensi peserta yang ditunjukkan dalam latihan. Sering kali, karena berbagai variabel dalam arena pertarungan yang sesungguhnya, para peserta yang memperoleh nilai tinggi malah jadi peserta yang lebih dulu tewas. Dan beberapa tahun lalu, anak lelaki yang memenangkan Pertarungan hanya memperoleh angka tiga. Namun nilai ini bisa menolong atau merugikan masing - masing peserta dalam memperoleh sponsor. Tadinya aku berharap bisa memperoleh nilai enam atau tujuh berkat kemampuan memanahku, bahkan seandainya aku tidak menunjukkan kekuatan terbaikku. Kini aku yakin aku akan mendapatkan nilai terendah dari dua puluh empat peserta. Kalau tak ada yang mau menjadi sponsorku, kemungkinanku untuk bisa bertahan hidup turun hingga nyaris nol.

Ketika Jessica mengetuk pintu memanggilku untuk makan malam, kuputuskan untuk mengikutinya. Nilai – nilai itu akan di tampilkan di televisi malam ini. Lagi pula aku tak bakal bisa menyembunyikan apa yang terjadi selamanya. Aku beranjak ke kamar mandi dan mencuci muka, tapi wajahku masih merah dan sembab.

Semua orang sudah menunggu di meja makan, bahkan Hangeng dan Heechul ada di sana. Tadinya aku berharap para penata gayaku tidak ada di sana karena berbagai alasan, salah satunya aku tidak menyukai pemikiran bahwa aku mengecewakan mereka. Seakan - akan aku membuang kerja keras yang mereka lakukan dalam upacara begitu saja. Aku menghindari tatapan semua orang ketika lidahku mencicipi sesendok sup ikan. Rasa asin yang kurasakan mengingatkanku pada rasa air mata.

Orang-orang dewasa mulai mengobrol ringan tentang ramalan cuaca, dan mataku bertemu dengan mata Yi Fan. Dia mengangkat alis. Ternyata pertanyaannya di sana. Apa yang terjadi? Aku hanya menggeleng pelan. Kemudian ketika para pelayan menyajikan hidangan utama, kudengar Yoochun berkata, "Oke, cukup basa-basimya, seburuk apakah kau hari ini?"

Yi Fan menjawab lebih dulu. "Aku tidak tahu apakah mereka memperhatikannya. Saat aku tiba, tak ada seorang pun yang peduli melihatku. Mereka sedang asyik bernyanyi, lagunya orang mabuk, kalau tidak salah. Jadi, aku melemparkan benda-benda berat sampai mereka bilang aku boleh pergi."

Pernyataan Yi Fan membuatku sedikit lebih baik. Memang Yi Fan tidak menyerang para juri, tapi paling tidak Yi Fan juga merasa tersinggung.

"Dan kau, bagaimana denganmu, Manis?" tanya Yoochun.

Entah bagaimana cara Yoochun menyebutku manis membuatku panas lagi sehingga aku langsung bisa bicara. "Aku menembakkan panah ke juri - juri Hunger Games."

Semua orang langsung berhenti makan. "Kau apa?!" Kengerian dalam suara Jessica menegaskan kecurigaan - kecurigaanku yang terburuk.

"Aku menembakkan panah ke mereka. Maksudku, tidak langsung kepada mereka. Cuma ke arah mereka. Seperti kata Yi Fan, aku menembakkan panah dan mereka tidak peduli sehingga aku... aku tidak berpikir lagi, jadi aku menembakkan panah ke apel hingga lepas dari mulut babi panggang tolol itu!" sahutku dengan sikap menantang.

"Lalu mereka bilang apa?" tanya Hangeng hati - hati.

"Tidak ada. Aku tidak tahu. Aku berjalan keluar setelah itu," jawabku.

"Tanpa disuruh?" tanya Jessica terkesiap.

"Aku menyuruh diriku sendiri," kataku. Aku ingat bagaimana aku berjanji pada Minyoung bahwa aku akan berusaha keras untuk menang dan saat ini aku merasa ada satu ton batu bara yang dijatuhkan di atas kepalaku.

"Well, semua sudah terjadi," kata Yoochun. Kemudian dia mengolesi rotinya dengan mentega.

"Apakah mereka akan menangkapku?" tanyaku.

"Kurasa tidak. Akan sulit mencari pengganti dalam tahap ini," kata Yoochun.

"Bagaimana dengan keluargaku?" tanyaku. "Apakah mereka akan dihukum?"

"Kurasa tidak. Itu tidak masuk akal. Begini ya, mereka harus mengungkapkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di Pusat Latihan agar semua penduduk bisa merasakan manfaat hukuman itu. Orang - orang pasti ingin tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan. Tapi mereka tidak bisa mengetahuinya karena apa yang terjadi disana itu rahasia, jadi semuanya hanyalah usaha yang sia-sia," kata Haymitch. "Kemungkinan yang lebih mungkin adalah mereka akan membuatmu setengah mati di arena nanti."

"Yah, tanpa itu pun mereka sudah berjanji untuk membuat kami setengah mati di sana," sahut Yi Fan.

"Betul sekali," kata Yoochun. Dan aku menyadari sesuatu yang tak mungkin telah terjadi. Semua orang di meja makan memujiku. Haymitch mencomot potongan daging dengan jarinya, sehingga membuat Jessica mengernyit, lalu mencelupkan daging itu ke anggurnya. Haymitch menggigit sepotong besar daging lalu tergelak. "Seperti apa wajah mereka saat itu?"

Aku bisa merasakan sudut bibirku terangkat. "Kaget. Ngeri. Eh, sebagian tampak menggelikan." Aku tiba – tiba ingat. "Seorang lelaki sampai jatuh terpeleset ke belakang dan menabrak mangkuk minuman."

Yoochun tertawa terbahak - bahak dan kami semua tertawa kecuali Jessica, meskipun dia tampak menahan senyum. "Yah, mereka patut merasakannya. Sudah tugas mereka memperhatikanmu. Hanya karena kau dari Distrik Dua Belas bukan berarti mereka punya alasan untuk tidak peduli padamu." Kemudian Jessica memandangi sekeliling meja seakan dia telah mengatakan sesuatu yang keterlaluan. "Maaf, tapi menurutku begitu," ucapnya lagi entah pada siapa.

"Aku pasti dapat angka jelek," kataku.

"Angka cuma diperhatikan kalau nilainya sangat bagus, tak ada yang memperhatikan mereka yang mendapat angka jelek atau menengah. Menurut mereka, kau bisa saja menyembunyikan bakatmu agar sengaja memperoleh nilai rendah. Banyak yang menggunakan strategi seperti itu," kata Heechul.

"Kuharap itulah yang dipikirkan orang saat aku memperoleh nilai empat yang mungkin ku peroleh," kata Yi Fan. "Tidak ada yang menarik saat melihat seseorang mengambil bola-bola berat lalu melemparkannya dalam jarak beberapa meter. Satu bola hampir mendarat di kakiku."

Aku nyengir memandang Yi Fan dan tersadar bahwa aku merasa amat lapar. Aku memotong daging di piring, mencelupkannya di kentang tumbuk, dan mulai menyantap makanan. Tidak apa-apa. Keluargaku aman. Dan jika mereka aman, tak ada masalah yang timbul akibat perbuatanku.

Setelah makan malam, kami duduk di ruang tamu dan menonton pengumuman nilai di televisi. Awalnya mereka menampilkan foto - foto peserta, lalu memperlihatkan nilai mereka di bawah foto tersebut. Para Peserta Karier biasanya memperoleh nilai antara delapan sampai sepuluh. Kebanyakan peserta lain memperoleh lima. Yang mengejutkan, Taemin memperoleh nilai tujuh. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ditunjukkannya pada para juri, tapi dengan tubuhnya yang mungil dia pasti tampil mengesankan.

Seperti biasa, Distrik 12 tampil terakhir. Yi Fan mendapat nilai delapan, jadi paling tidak ada beberapa juri yang memperhatikannya. Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku erat - erat ketika melihat wajahku muncul di televisi, bersiap - siap menghadapi yang terburuk. Mereka menampilkan angka sebelas di layar.

Sebelas!

Jessica memekik, semua orang menepuk punggungku, memujiku, dan memberi selamat padaku. Tapi semua ini terasa tidak nyata.

"Pasti ada kesalahan. Bagaimana... bagaimana mungkin?" aku bertanya pada Yoochun.

"Kurasa mereka suka sifat pemarahmu," katanya. "Ini kan acara pertunjukkan. Mereka butuh pemain yang cepat panas."

"Zi Tao, gadis yang terbakar," kata Hangeng lalu memelukku. "Oh, tunggu sampai kau melihat gaun untuk interview."

"Lebih banyak api?" tanyaku.

"Semacam itulah," katanya sok berahasia.

Aku dan Yi Fan saling memberi selamat, sekali lagi ini jadi momen ketika kami merasa canggung. Kami berdua berhasil dengan baik, tapi apa akibatnya terhadap kami berdua? Aku kabur ke kamarku secepat mungkin dan menenggelamkan diri di bawah selimut. Tekanan hari ini, terutama acara menangisnya telah menguras habis tenagaku. Aku ketiduran, lolos dari hukuman, lega, dan angka sebelas masih berkerjap - kerjap dalam benakku.

Pada dini hari, aku berbaring sejenak di ranjang, memandangi matahari terbit pada pagi hari yang indah itu. Hari ini Minggu. Hari libur di rumah. Aku bertanya - tanya apakah Sehun sudah berada di hutan sekarang. Biasanya kami menghabiskan hari Minggu dengan mengumpulkan makanan untuk satu minggu. Kami bangun pagi-pagi benar, berburu dan mengumpulkan makanan, kemudian melakukan barter di Hob. Kupikirkan apa yang dilakukan Sehun tanpa aku sekarang. Kami berdua bisa berburu sendiri - sendiri, tapi kami lebih baik berpasangan. Terutama jika kami berusaha mencari buruan yang lebih besar. Tapi kehadirannya juga penting untuk hal - hal kecil, adanya partner berburu membuat beban jadi lebih ringan, bahkan bisa membuat kewajiban berat menyediakan makanan untuk keluarga jadi menyenangkan.

Aku sudah berusaha berburu sendirian selama enam bulan ketika bertemu Sehun untuk pertama kalinya di hutan. Hari itu juga hari Minggu di bulan Oktober, udara terasa sejuk dan tajam menusuk dengan bau mahkluk - mahkluk mati. Pagi itu aku berlomba dengan tupai - tupai dan pada siang hari yang lebih hangat aku menyeberangi kolam dangkal mencabut umbi katniss. Satu-satunya daging yang berhasil kudapat adalah tupai yang bisa dibilang menyerahkan diri dengan berlari menginjak jari-jari kakiku ketika dia mencari buah kenari, tapi binatang itu pasti masih bergerak saat salju mengubur sumber makananku yang lain. Aku menjelajahi hutan lebih jauh dari pada biasanya, dan aku bergegas pulang menenteng karung goni ketika aku melihat bangkai kelinci. Kelinci itu tergantung dengan kawat tipis sekitar tiga puluh sentimeter di atas kepalaku. Aku mengenali pola jerat yang digunakannya, sama seperti yang digunakan ayahku. Ketika mangsa tertangkap, binatang itu tertarik ke atas agar tidak disergap binatang lain yang juga lapar. Sepanjang musim panas aku berusaha menggunakan jerat tapi tidak pernah berhasil, jadi aku tidak bisa tidak tergoda untuk menaruh karungku untuk memeriksa jerat itu. Jari - jariku baru saja memegang kawat di atas kelinci ketika aku mendengar teriakan. "Itu berbahaya."

Aku melompat mundur hampir semeter jauhnya ketika Sehun muncul dari balik pohon. Dia pasti sudah mengamatiku sejak tadi. Umur Sehun baru empat belas tahun, tapi tingginya 180 sentimeter dan dimataku dia tampak seperti orang dewasa. Aku pernah melihatnya dalam kesempatan lain. Dia juga kehilangan ayahnya dalam ledakan yang sama yang menewaskan ayahku. Pada bulan Januari, aku berdiri sementara dia menerima medali keberanian di Gedung Pengadilan, satu lagi anak sulung tanpa ayah. Aku ingat bagaimana dua adik laki-lakinya menempel erat pada ibunya, wanita dengan perut besar yang tidak lama lagi pasti akan melahirkan.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Gale, menghampiriku dan melepaskan kelinci dari jeratnya. Dia masih punya tiga jerat lagi yang menggantung di ikat pinggangnya.

"Zi Tao," jawabku, nyaris berupa bisikan.

"Hm, Shi Tao, mencuri bisa dihukum mati, kau pernah dengar peraturan itu, kan?" katanya.

"Zi Tao," sahutku dengan suara lebih keras. "Aku tidak mencuri. Aku cuma mau lihat jeratmu. Jeratku tidak pernah berhasil menangkap apa pun."

Dia mencibir memandangku, tampak tidak yakin. "Jadi dari mana kau dapat tupai itu?"

"Aku memanahnya." Ku lepaskan busur dari punggungku. Aku masih menggunakan busur dan panah versi kecil yang dibuatkan ayahku, tapi aku berlatih dengan busur dan anak panah berukuran besar setiap ada kesempatan. Aku berharap pada musim semi nanti aku bisa memanah buruan yang lebih besar.

Mata Sehun tertuju pada busur panahku. "Boleh kulihat?"

Kuserahkan busur itu padanya. "Tapi ingat ya, mencuri bisa dihukum mati."

Itulah pertama kalinya aku melihat Sehun tersenyum. Senyum itu mengubahnya dari sosok menakutkan menjadi seseorang yang kau harap bisa kau kenal. Tapi perlu waktu beberapa bulan sebelum aku membalas senyumnya.

Saat itu kami bicara tentang berburu. Ku beri tahu Sehun bahwa aku bisa memberinya busur dan anak panah kalau dia punya sesuatu untuk ditukar. Bukan makanan. Aku ingin pengetahuan. Suatu hari nanti aku ingin bisa memasang jerat yang bisa menangkap banyak kelinci gemuk. Dia setuju untuk mengatur pertukaran semacam itu. Seiring musim berlalu, dengan enggan kami mulai berbagi pengetahuan, senjata - senjata, tempat - tempat rahasia yang kami anggap penuh dengan buah - buahan liar atau kalkun. Sehun mengajariku memasang jerat dan memancing. Kutunjukkan padanya tumbuh - tumbuhan apa saja yang bisa dimakan dan pada akhirnya kuberikan padanya salah satu busurku yang berharga. Kemudian suatu hari, tanpa perlu kami ucapkan, kami jadi tim. Kami saling membagi pekerjaan dan hasil tangkapan, memastikan bahwa keluarga kami berdua mendapat cukup makanan.

Sehun memberiku rasa aman yang tak ku miliki lagi sejak kematian ayahku. Ditemani Sehun mengisi kekosongan dan kesendirian selam jam - jam yang panjang di hutan. Aku jadi pemburu yang baik ketika aku tidak harus menjaga agar tetap aman. Tapi Sehun juga tidak lagi sekedar teman berburu. Dia menjadi orang kepercayaanku tentang hal - hal yang tidak bisa kuutarakan di dalam pagar. Sebaliknya, dia juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Berada di hutan bersama Sehun... kadang - kadang aku sungguh – sungguh merasa bahagia.

Aku menyebut Sehun sebagai temanku, tapi selama setahun terakhir kata itu tampak terlalu encer untuk menggambarkan arti dirinya bagiku. Secercah kerinduan menembus dadaku. Seandainya dia ada di sini sekarang! Tapi tentu saja aku tidak mau dia ada di sini. Aku tidak mau dia berada di arena di mana dia bisa tewas beberapa hari lagi. Aku hanya... aku hanya kangen padanya. Aku benci merasa sendirian. Apakah dia juga kangen padaku? Pastinya.

Aku teringat lagu angka sebelas yang berkedip - kedip di bawah namaku tadi malam. Aku tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya padaku. "Well, nilai itu masih bisa diperbaiki jadi lebih baik." Lalu dia akan tersenyum dan aku balas tersenyum tanpa ragu sekarang.

Aku tidak bisa tidak membandingkan apa yang kumiliki bersama Sehun dengan apa yang pura – pura ku lakukan bersama Yi Fan. Aku tak pernah mempertanyakan motif perbuatan Sehun sementara dengan Yi Fan aku selalu meragukan niatnya. Sesungguhnya ini memang bukan perbandingan yang adil. Aku dan Sehun ditempatkan bersama oleh kebutuhan bertahan hidup. Sementara aku dan Yi Fan tahu bahwa keselamatan yang lain berarti maut bagi diri sendiri. Bagaimana dua hal semacam itu bisa dibandingkan?

Jessica mengetuk pintu, mengingatkanku hari ini masih ada "hari besaaaaar". Besok malam akan ada wawancara kami yang ditayangkan di televisi. Kurasa semua anggota tim harus melakukan persiapan besar untuk kami dalam acara itu.

Aku bangun dan mandi cepat, kali ini lebih hati-hati dengan tidak menekan sembarang tombol, setelah itu aku menuju ruang makan. Yi Fan, Jessica, dan Yoochun duduk berimpitan di sekeliling meja dan berbicara berbisik - bisik. Tingkah mereka tampak janggal, tapi rasa lapar mengalahkan rasa ingin tahuku dan aku mengisi piringku dengan makanan untuk sarapan sebelum bergabung dengan mereka.

Sup daging hari ini berisi potongan-potongan daging domba yang lembut dan buah plum kering. Pas dimakan dengan nasi hangat. Aku sudah menyuapkan makanan hingga setengah ke dalam mulutku hingga aku tersadar bahwa tak ada seorang pun yang bicara. Kuminum jus jeruk dalam satu tegukan besar dan kuseka mulutku. "Ada apa? Hari ini kau akan mengajari kami untuk persiapan wawancara, kan?"

"Betul," jawab Yoochun.

"Kau tidak perlu menunggu sampai aku selesai makan. Aku bisa mendengar dan makan pada saat bersamaan," kataku.

"Hm, begini, ada sedikit perubahan rencana. Tentang pendekatan kita saat ini," kata Yoochun.

"Maksudnya?" tanyaku. Aku tidak terlalu paham dengan arti pendekatan saat ini. Strategi terakhir yang kuingat adalah berusaha tampil biasa - biasa saja di depan peserta lain.

Yoochun mengangkat bahu. "Yi Fan sudah meminta untuk dilatih terpisah."

PENGKHIANATAN.

Itulah yang pertama kali kurasakan ketika mendengarnya, yang menurutku sebenarnya konyol. Agar bisa terjadi pengkhianatan, sebelumnya harus ada kepercayaan. Antara aku dan Yi Fan. Dan kepercayaan tidaklah menjadi bagian dari perjanjian kami. Kami sama - sama peserta dalam Hunger Games ini. Tapi anak lelaki yang mengambil risiko dipukuli untuk memberiku roti, yang menenangkanku di kereta kuda, yang melindungiku dalam peristiwa dengan gadis Avox berambut merah, yang berkeras agar Yoochun tahu kemampuan berburuku... apakah ada sedikit bagian diriku yang luluh hingga percaya padanya?

Sebaliknya, aku lega kami bisa berhenti berpura - pura jadi sahabat. Jelas sudah apa pun hubungan rapuh yang bodohnya sudah kami bentuk kini telah pupus. Dan waktunya tidak bisa lebih pas lagi. Pertarungan akan dimulai dua hari lagi, dan kepercayaan hanya akan menjadi kelemahan. Apa pun yang memicu keputusan Yi Fan, yang ku curigai ada hubungannya dengan nilaiku yang lebih tinggi darinya dalam latihan, aku seharusnya merasa bersyukur. Mungkin Peeta akhirnya menerima kenyataan, lebih cepat kami secara terbuka mengakui bahwa kami sebenarnya musuh, adalah lebih baik.

"Baiklah," kataku. "Jadi bagaimana jadwalnya?"

"Masing-masing akan bersama Jessica selama empat jam untuk latihan presentasi dan empat jam bersamaku untuk jawaban," kata Yoochun. "Kau mulai dengan Jessica, Zi Tao."

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang bisa diajarkan Jessica padaku selama empat jam, tapi ternyata dia membuatku bekerja keras hingga menit terakhir. Kami pergi ke kamarku dan dia memaikan ku gaun panjang dan sepatu berhak tinggi, bukan pakaian dan sepatu yang bakal ku pakai dalam wawancara nanti, dan menyuruhku berjalan. Bagian terburuknya adalah sepatu yang kupakai. Aku tak pernah memakai sepatu hak tinggi dan tak bisa berjalan tertatih - tatih dengan adanya bola di bawah kakiku. Tapi Jessica memakai sepatu hak tinggi sepanjang waktu, dan aku bertekad jika dia bisa melakukannya, aku juga bisa. Gaunnya juga menimbulkan masalah lain. Gaun itu melilit sepatuku terus - menerus, jadi tentu saja aku langsung menyentaknya ke atas. Jessica langsung menerkamku bak elang, memukul tanganku dan berteriak, "Jangan ditarik sampai ke atas mata kaki!" Ketika aku akhirnya menguasai cara berjalan, masih ada cara duduk, postur tubuh yang benar, ternyata aku cenderung merundukkan kepalaku, kontak mata, gerakan tangan, dan senyum. Latihan senyum lebih berupa bagaimana cara tersenyum berlebihan. Jessica menyuruhku mengucapkan ratusan kalimat dangkal yang dimulai dengan senyum, sambil senyum, atau diakhiri dengan senyum. Pada makan siang, otot-otot pipiku berkedut karena terlalu sering digunakan.

"Yah, itulah yang terbaik yang bisa kuajarkan," kata Jessica sambil mendesah. "Ingatlah, Zi Tao, kau ingin penonton menyukaimu."

"Menurutmu mereka tak bakal suka padaku?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, kalau kau memelototi mereka terus. Simpan dulu tatapan mautmu untuk di arena. Cobalah menganggap dirimu sedang berada di antara teman - teman," kata Jessica.

"Mereka bertaruh berapa lama aku bisa bertahan hidup!" semburku marah. "Mereka bukan teman - temanku!"

"Cobalah berpura - pura!" bentaknya padaku. Kemudian dia menenangkan diri dan memandangku. "Lihat, seperti ini. Aku tersenyum padamu meskipun kau membuatku jengkel."

"Ya, senyummu sangat meyakinkan," kataku. "Aku mau makan." Kulepaskan sepatu hak tinggiku dan berjalan dengan langkah gagah ke ruang makan, tidak lupa mengangkat gaunku tinggi - tinggi hingga ke paha.

Yi Fan dan Yoochun tampaknya gembira, jadi kupikir sesi latihan jawaban pasti lebih baik dari pada acara pagi. Ternyata aku salah besar. Setelah makan siang, Yoochun membawaku ke ruang duduk, menyuruhku duduk di sofa, kemudian dia hanya memandangiku sambil mengernyit.

"Apa?" tanyaku, akhirnya tidak tahan.

"Aku berusaha memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan terhadapmu," kata Haymitch. "Bagaimana kita akan menampilkanmu. Apakah kau akan tampil penuh pesona? Menjaga jarak? Beringas? Sejauh ini, kau bersinar seperti bintang. Kau mengajukan diri menggantikan adikmu. Hangeng membuatmu tampil tak terlupakan. Kau mendapat nilai latihan tertinggi. Orang - orang pasti penasaran, tapi tak seorang pun tahu siapa kau. Kesan yang kau perlihatkan besok akan memutuskan apa yang bisa kuperoleh untukmu dari para sponsor," kata Yoochun.

Sepanjang hidupku aku sudah menonton wawancara peserta, dan aku tahu perkataan Yoochun ada benarnya. Kalau kau bisa menarik perhatian penonton, entah dengan sikapmu yang humoris atau brutal atau eksentrik, kau bisa memperoleh dukungan.

"Bagaiamana pendekatan Yi Fan? Boleh kan aku menanyakannya?" kataku.

"Tampil disukai. Secara alamiah dia memiliki semacam rasa humor untuk merendahkan diri sendiri," kata Yoochun. "Sementara kau, setiap kali kau buka mulut kau kelihatan masam dan bermusuhan."

"Tidak kok!" sergahku.

"Ayolah. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa menampilkan gadis manis dan ramah di kereta kuda, tapi aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi setelah itu," kata Yoochun.

"Memangnya kau memberiku banyak alasan untuk bersikap manis?" sahutku.

"Kau tidak perlu membuatku gembira. Bukan aku yang akan menjadi calon sponsor. Jadi berpura – puralah menganggap aku sebagai penonton," kata Yoochun. "Buat aku senang."

"Baik!" gerutuku. Yoochun berperan sebagai pewawancara dan aku berusaha menjawab pertanyaan – pertanyaannya dengan cara yang elegan. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku terlalu marah terhadap Yoochun atas segala ucapannya dan aku lebih marah lagi karena harus menjawab pertanyaan - pertanyaan ini. Yang bisa kupikirkan hanyalah betapa tidak adilnya semua ini, betapa tidak adilnya Hunger Games. Kenapa aku harus bertingkah seperti anjing terlatih berusaha menyenangkan orang - orang yang kubenci? Semakin lama wawancara berlangsung, semakin banyak kemarahan yang naik ke permukaan, sampai – sampai bisa dibilang aku meludahkan jawaban - jawabanku padanya.

"Sudah, cukup," katanya. "Kita harus menemukan sudut lain. Kau bukan saja bersikap bermusuhan, tapi aku juga tidak tahu apa - apa tentang dirimu. Aku sudah menanyakan lima puluh pertanyaan padamu, dan apa yang penting bagimu. Mereka ingin tahu tentang dirimu, Zi Tao."

"Tapi aku tidak mau mereka tahu! Mereka sudah merenggut masa depanku! Mereka tidak bisa memperoleh segala hal yang penting bagiku di masa lalu!" pekikku.

"Berbohonglah! Karanglah sesuatu!" bentak Yoochun.

"Aku tidak pandai berbohong,"sergahku.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah belajar. Pesonamu sama levelnya dengan pesona balok kayu," ujar Yoochun.

Aw. Kata - kata tadi menyakitkan. Yoochun pun tahu dia terlalu kasar karena suaranya berubah lembut setelah itu. "Aku punya ide. Cobalah bersikap rendah hati."

"Rendah hati," ulangku.

"Kau tidak percaya gadis kecil dari Distrik Dua Belas bisa berhasil. Semua ini jauh melebihi impianmu. Bicaralah tentang pakaian Hangeng. Betapa baiknya orang - orang di sini. Betapa kota ini membuatmu terpukau. Kalau kau tidak mau bicara tentang dirimu, paling tidak pujilah penonton. Balikkan selalu topiknya ke hal ini, oke? Bersikap sentimental."

Jam-jam selanjutnya terasa menyiksa. Seketika, jelas aku tidak bisa bersikap sentimental. Kami mencoba dengan aku bersikap sombong, tapi ternyata aku tidak cukup arogan. Ternyata, aku terlalu "rapuh" untuk bersikap bengis. Aku tidak cerdas. Lucu. Seksi. Atau misterius.

Pada akhir sesi, aku tidak jadi siapa-siapa. Yoochun mulai minum saat aku di bagian cerdas, dan kekesalan mulai merasuki suaranya. "Aku menyerah, Manis. Jawab saja pertanyaan - pertanyaannya dan usahakan agar penonton tidak melihat betapa bencinya kau pada mereka."

Malam itu akan makan malam di kamar, aku memesan banyak makanan lezat, lalu makan hingga kekenyangan. Setelah itu aku melampiaskan kemarahanku pada Yoochun, pada Hunger Games, pada semua orang di Capitol dengan membanting piring-piring di kamarku. Saat gadis berambut merah masuk ke kamarku untuk membereskan ranjang, matanya terbelalak memandang kekacauan yang kubuat.

"Biarkan saja!" aku membentaknya. "Biar, tidak usah dibereskan!"

Aku membencinya juga, membenci matanya yang penuh tuduhan, menyebutku pengecut, monster, boneka Capitol. Bagi gadis itu, keadilan pasti terjadi juga akhirnya. Paling tidak kematianku akan membantu membayar nyawa anak lelaki yang tewas di hutan.

Tapi bukannya keluar dari kamar, gadis itu menutup pintu kamarku dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Dia kembali membawa kain basah dan menyeka wajahku dengan lembut, lalu membersihkan darah dari tanganku akibat terluka kena pecahan piring. Kenapa dia melakukan ini? Kenapa aku membiarkannya?

"Dulu seharusnya aku berusaha menyelamatkanmu," aku berbisik.

Gadis itu menggeleng. Apakah ini berarti kami bertindak benar dengan berpangku tangan? Dan dia sudah memaafkanku?

"Tidak, perbuatanku salah," kataku.

Jemari gadis itu menyentuh bibirnya lalu dia menunjuk dadaku. Kurasa maksudnya aku pasti akan berakhir menjadi Avox juga. Mungkin saja. Jadi Avox atau tewas.

Selama satu jam berikut aku membantu gadis berambut merah itu membersihkan kamar. Ketika semua sampah telah di buang ke pembuangan sampah dan makanan dibersihkan, dia membereskan ranjangku. Aku merangkak naik ke bawah selimut seperti anak lima tahun dan membiarkannya menyelimutiku. Lalu dia pergi. Aku ingin dia tetap tinggal sampai aku tertidur. Ada di sini ketika aku terbangun. Aku menginginkan perlindungan dari gadis ini, meskipun dia tidak pernah memperoleh perlindungan dariku.

Pada pagi hari persiapanku sudah berdiri tidak jauh dari ranjang. Pelajaranku bersama Jessica dan Yoochun sudah berakhir. Hari ini milik Hangeng. Dialah harapan terakhirku. Mungkin dia bisa membuatku tampak sangat cantik, dan tak ada seorang pun peduli pada kalimat yang meluncur keluar dari mulutku. Tim itu bekerja sampai siang, membuat kulitku berkilau selembut satin, mengarsir pola - pola di lenganku, melukiskan desain api di dua puluh kuku ku yang sempurna. Kemudian Krystal mengerjakan rambutku, memilinkan tali - tali berwarna merah dari telinga kiriku, hingga membungkus kepalaku, lalu jatuh ke kepang satuku di bahu kanan. Mereka menyeka wajahku dengan lapisan makeup pucat dan membuat garis wajahku lebih menonjok. Mata gelap yang besar, bibir yang penuh, bulu mata yang mencipratkan cahaya saat aku berkedip. Akhirnya mereka menutup sekujur tubuhku dengan bubuk yang membuatku berkilau dengan serbuk emas.

Lalu Hangeng masuk membawa sesuatu yang kuasumsikan adalah gaunku, tapi aku tidak bisa melihatnya karena tertutup. "Tutup matamu," perintahnya.

Aku bisa merasakan bagian dalam gaun yang lembut ketika mereka menaikkannya ke tubuhku yang telanjang, lalu terasa beratnya gaun itu. Mungkin sekitar dua puluh kilogram. Kupegangi tangan Luna erat - erat saat aku memakai sepatu dengan mata tertutup, lega saat menyadari sepatuku lebih pendek lima sentimeter dari pada yang digunakan Jessica untuk latihan. Selanjutnya mereka memperbaiki dan menyesuaikan gaunku. Lalu hening.

"Boleh aku buka mata?" tanyaku.

"Ya," sahut Hangeng. "Buka saja."

Mahkluk yang berdiri di cermin besar di hadapanku berasal dari dunia lain. Selain kulitku berkilau dan mataku berbinar, mereka ternyata membuat pakaian dengan perhiasan. Karena gaunku, oh, gaunku terbungkus perhiasan berharga, merah, kuning, dan putih dengan titik-titik biru yang memberi aksen pada ujung desain api gaunku. Gerakan sedikit saja menimbulkan kesan bahwa aku dijilati lidah api.

Aku tidak cantik. Aku tidak memesona. Aku membara seperti matahari.

Selama sesaat, kami hanya berdiri memandangiku. "Oh, Hangeng," akhirnya aku berbisik. "Terima kasih."

"Berputarlah untukku," katanyan ku rentangkan kedua tanganku dan berputar. Tim persiapan memekik kagum.

Hangeng menyuruh anggota timnya pergi dan memintaku bergerak berkeliling dengan gaun dan sepatu, yang jelas lebih enak dipakai dari pada milik Jessica. Gaun ini jatuh dengan pas sehingga aku tidak perlu mengangkatnya ketika berjalan, jadi aku tidak perlu kuatir akan kepeleset. "Jadi sudah siap untuk wawancara, kan?" tanya Hangeng. Aku bisa melihat dari ekspresinya dia sudah bicara dengan Yoochun. Dan dia tahu betapa mengerikannya hasil latihanku.

"Aku kacau sekali. Yoochun bilang aku seperti balok kayu. Apa pun yang kami coba, aku gagal melakukannya. Aku tidak bisa jadi orang yang dia inginkan," kataku.

Hangeng memikirkannya sejenak. "Kenapa kau tidak jadi dirimu sendiri?"

"Diriku sendiri? Itu juga tidak bagus. Yoochun bilang aku masam dan bermusuhan," kataku.

"Ya, memang kalau kau di dekat... Yoochun," kata Cinna sambil nyengir. "Aku tidak menganggapmu seperti itu. Tim persiapan juga menyukaimu. Kau bahkan memenangkan hati Juri Pertarungan. Dan penduduk Capitol tidak bisa berhenti membicarakanmu. Tak ada seorang pun yang tidak mengagumi semangatmu."

Semangatku. Ini pemikiran baru. Aku tidak yakin apa maksudnya, tapi bisa jadi arti tersiratnya adalah aku seorang pejuang. Dengan cara berani. Bukannya itu berarti aku tidak pernah bersikap ramah. Memang sih aku tidak langsung bersikap hangat kepada semua orang yang ku temui, mungkin senyumku juga mahal, tapi aku peduli pada beberapa orang.

Tangan Hangeng yang hangat menggenggam tanganku yang dingin. "Seandainya, saat kau menjawab pertanyaan nanti, pura - puranya kau menjawab pada sahabat di distrikmu. Siapa sahabat terbaikmu?" tanya Hangeng.

"Sehun," jawabku tanpa berpikir. "Tapi itu tidak masuk akal, Hangeng. Aku takkan pernah memberitahu Sehun segala hal tentang diriku. Dia sudah tahu semuanya."

"Bagaimana denganku? Kau bisa menganggapku sahabatmu?" tanya Hangeng.

Dari semua orang yang kutemui sejak pergi dari distrikku, Hangeng adalah orang yang paling ku sukai. Aku langsung menyukainya sejak pertama bertemu dan sejauh ini dia belum pernah membuatku kecewa. "Kurasa begitu, tapi..."

"Aku akan duduk di mimbar utama bersama penata gaya yang lain. Kau bisa memandang langsung padaku. Saat kau ditanya, cari aku, dan berikan jawaban sejujur mungkin," ujar Hangeng.

"Bahkan kalau jawaban yang kupikirkan itu mengerikan?" tanyaku.

"Terutama jika yang kaupikirkan itu mengerikan," kata Hangeng. "Kau mau mencobanya?"

Aku mengangguk. Jadi ini rencananya. Paling tidak aku punya sesuatu untuk dipegang.

Waktu berlalu cepat, sudah saat pergi. Wawancara berlangsung di panggung yang dibangun di depan Pusat Latihan. Setelah aku meninggalkan kamarku, aku hanya punya waktu beberapa menit sebelum aku berada di depan keramaian, kamera-kamera, dan seantero Panem.

Saat Hangeng memutar kenop pintu, aku memegangi tangannya. "Hangeng..." Aku benar - benar kena demam panggung.

"Ingat, mereka sudah menyukaimu," katanya dengan suara lembut. "Jadilah dirimu sendiri."

Kami bertemu dengan seluruh anggota tim Distrik 12 di elevator. Heechul dan anggota timnya sudah bekerja keras. Peeta tampak menakjubkan dalam pakaian hitam dengan aksen - aksen api. Meskipun kami berdua sama - sama tampil bagus, untungnya kami tidak perlu berpakaian serupa. Yoochun dan Jessica sudah berlatih habis - habisan untuk acara ini. Aku menghindari Yoochun, tapi menerima pujian – pujian dari Jessica. Wanita itu kadang - kadang bodoh dan membosankan, tapi dia tidak menjengkelkan seperti Yoochun.

Ketika eleveator terbuka, peserta - peserta lain sedang berbaris menuju panggung. Dua puluh empat peserta duduk membentuk setengah lingkaran besar selama wawancara. Aku akan jadi yang terakhir di wawancara, atau tepatnya orang kedua sebelum terakhir karena peserta perempuan tampil lebih dulu dibanding peserta laki - laki dari masing - masing distrik. Betapa aku berharap bisa tampil pertama dan menyelesaikan semua ini secepat mungkin! Sekarang aku harus mendengar betapa lucu, cerdas, rendah hati, kejam, dan menawannya semua peserta lain sebelum aku naik panggung. Ditambah lagi, penonton biasanya sudah mulai bosan, sama seperti yang terjadi pada para juri. Dan aku tidak bisa menembakkan

panah ke pada penonton untuk memperoleh perhatian mereka.

Tepat sebelum kami berbaris naik ke panggung, Yoochun muncul di belakang aku dan Yi Fan lalu berbisik dengan kasar, "Ingat, kalian masih pasangan yang bahagia. Jadi bersikaplah seperti itu."

Apa? Kupikir sudah tidak perlu lagi bersikap seperti itu setelah Yi Fan meminta untuk dilatih terpisah. Kurasa itu urusan pribadi, bukan urusan publik. Lagi pula, kami tidak bakal punya banyak kesempatan untuk pamer keakraban, karena kami berjalan satu - satu ke tempat duduk kami dan duduk di sana.

Baru saja kakiku menginjak panggung, napasku langsung memburu dan terengah - engah. Aku bisa merasakan nadiku berdenyut di pelipisku. Lega rasanya saat bisa duduk, karena sepanjang betisku gemetar hebat, dan aku cemas bakalan kepeleset. Walaupun hari sudah malam, Pusat Kota tampak lebih terang daripada musim panas. Tempat duduk yang lebih tinggi disiapkan untuk tamu – tamu bergengsi, dengan para penata gaya duduk di barisan depan. Kamera akan menyorot mereka saat penonton bereaksi terhadap hasil karya mereka. Balkon besar yang berada di sebelah kanan gedung disiapkan untuk para juri. Para kru televisi telah menempati sebagian besar balkon lain. Tapi Pusat Kota dan jalan raya yang berada di sekitar tempat ini penuh sesak dengan penonton. Semuanya berdiri. Di rumah - rumah dan tempat umum seantero negeri, semua pesawat televisi dinyalakan. Semua penduduk menonton TV. Tak bakal ada pemadaman listrik malam ini.

Ji Suk-Jin, orang yang telah menjadi pewawancara dalam acara ini selama lebih dari empat puluh tahun melompat naik ke panggung. Rasanya agak mengerikan karena penampilan pria itu tampak seakan tidak berubah selama itu. Wajah yang sama di balik makeup putih berkilau. Model rambut yang sama yang diwarnai dengan warna berbeda dalam setiap Hunger Games. Jas kebesaran yang sama, berwarna biru tua yang dihiasi ribuan titik bola lampu listrik yang berkedip - kedip seperti bintang. Mereka biasa melakukan operasi di Capitol, untuk membuat orang tampil lebih muda dan kurus. Di Distrik 12, tampak tua merupakan prestasi karena begitu banyak orang yang mati muda di sana. Saat bertemu orang tua kau ingin memberi selamat pada mereka karena berhasil panjang umur, dan menanyakan rahasianya hingga bisa bertahan hidup selama itu. Mereka yang bertubuh gemuk juga membuat iri banyak orang karena mereka tidak perlu mengais - ngais makanan seperti yang harus dilakukan oleh banyak orang. Tapi di sini berbeda. Keriput tidak diinginkan. Perut buncit bukan tanda kesuksesan.

Tahun ini, rambut Suk-Jin berwarna biru terang, bulu mata dan bibirnya juga dilapisi corak warna yang sama. Dia tampak aneh tapi juga tidak semenakutkan tahun lalu saat warna rambutnya merah tua dan dia seolah - olah tampak berdarah. Suk-Jin menceritakan beberapa lelucon untuk menghangatkan suasana lalu berlanjut ke acara utama.

Peserta perempuan dari Distrik 1, tampak menantang dengan gaun emas tembus pandang, naik ke tengah panggung menghampiri Suk-Jin untuk menjalani wawancara. Sekali lihat tampak bahwa mentornya pasti tidak punya masalah mencari sudut yang pas untuknya. Dengan rambut pirang bergelombang, mata hijau zamrud, tubuhnya jangkung dan gemulai... dia seksi dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

Setiap wawancara hanya berlangsung selama tiga menit. Kemudian bel berdering dan giliran peserta selanjutnya naik ke panggung. Aku harus memuji Suk-Jin, dia sungguh - sungguh melakukan yang terbaik untuk membuat peserta bersinar. Dia bersikap ramah, berusaha membuat peserta yang tegang agar bisa santai, tertawa saat mendengar lelucon basi, dan berkat reaksinya dia bisa membuat jawaban yang payah menjadi jawaban yang bisa dikenang sepanjang masa.

Aku duduk dengan anggun seperti yang diajarkan Jessica sementara satu demi satu distrik tampil ke panggung. Semua peserta tampaknya memperlihatkan sudut tertentu dari penampilannya. Anak lelaki mengerikan dari Distrik 2 adalah mesin pembunuh keji. Gadis berwajah sinis dari Distrik 5 tampak licik dan licin. Aku langsung bisa menemukan posisi Hangeng ketika dia duduk di tempatnya, tapi keberadaannya di sana tetap tidak bisa membuatku tenang. 8, 9, 10. Anak lelaki yang pincang dari Distrik 10 tampak tenang. Telapak tanganku banjir keringat, tapi gaun yang penuh perhiasan ini tidak menyerap keringat, dan pasti akan langsung berbekas jika aku berusaha mengeringkannya di gaunku. Lalu Distrik 11.

Taemin, yang tampil mengenakan gaun tipis dan ringan yang berkibar - kibar lengkap dengan sepasang sayap, berjalan seakan melayang menghampiri Suk-Jin. Penonton berdecak kagum melihat penampilan peserta dengan sentuhan ajaib. Suk-Jin bersikap manis padanya, memuji nilai tujuh yang diperolehnya dalam latihan, nilai luar biasa untuk orang yang tubuhnya sekecil Taemin. Ketika Suk-Jin bertanya pada Taemin apa yang bakal menjadi kekuatannya di arena pertarungan, tanpa ragu dia langsung menjawabnya. "Aku sangat sulit ditangkap," katanya dengan suara bergetar. "Dan jika mereka tidak bisa menangkapku, mereka tidak bisa membunuhku. Jadi jangan remehkan aku."

"Aku sih tak bakal meremehkanmu," sahut Suk-Jin memberi semangat.

Anak lelaki dari Distrik 11, Minho, juga berkulit sedikit gelap seperti Taemin, tapi cuma itu saja kemiripan mereka. Minho seperti raksasa jika di sandingkan dengan Taemin. Mungkin tingginya hampir dua meter dan tubuhnya sebesar kerbau, tapi kuperhatikan dia menolak ajakan dari para Peserta Karier untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Malahan dia sering tampak sendirian, tak pernah bicara dengan siapapun, dan tampak ogah - ogahan latihan. Meskipun begitu, dia memperoleh nilai sepuluh dan tidak sulit membayangkan bahwa dia pasti membuat juri kagum padanya. Dia tidak meladeni usaha Suk-Jin untuk mengobrol basa - basi dan menjawab hanya dengan ya, tidak atau diam.

Kalau saja tubuhku sebesar tubuhnya, aku bisa bersikap masam dan bermusuhan tanpa di tanyai macam - macam. Aku berani bertaruh paling tidak setengah sponsor berpikir untuk mensponsorinya. Kalau aku punya uang, aku juga akan bertaruh untuknya.

Kemudian mereka memanggil Huang Zi Tao, dan bisa kurasakan diriku seakan berada dalam mimpi, berjalan dan menuju tengah pangging. Aku balas menjabat tangan Suk-Jin yang terulur, dan dia cukup sopan untuk tidak langsung menyeka tangannya ke jas.

"Huang Zi Tao, Capitol pasti berbeda jauh dibanding Distrik Dua Belas. Apa yang membuatmu kagum sejak kau tiba di sini?" tanya Suk-Jin.

Apa? Apa katanya? Seakan-akan semua kata terdengar tidak masuk akal.

Mulutku rasanya sekering serbuk gergaji. Dengan putus asa aku mencari Hangeng di tengah kerumunan dan memandang matanya. Ku bayangkan kata - kata itu keluar dari bibir Hangeng. "Apa yang paling membuatmu kagum sejak kau tiba di sini?" Aku berpikir keras, mengingat apa yang membuatku bahagia di sini. Jujurlah, pikirku. Jujurlah.

"Sup daging domba," akhirnya jawabanku terlontar.

Suk-Jin tertawa, dan samar - samar aku bisa mendengar sebagian penonton juga tertawa. "Sup daging domba dengan buah plum kering?" tanya Suk-Jin. Aku mengangguk. "Oh, aku bisa makan sepanci besar." Suk-Jin menengok ke samping memandang penonton dengan tatapan ngeri, sambil tangannya memegang perut. "Tidak kelihatan, kan?" Jawaban penonton menenangkannya dan mereka pun bertepuk tangan. Inilah maksudku tadi. Suk-Jin berusaha membantu peserta.

"Begini, Zi Tao," katanya sok berahasia, "Saat kau muncul di upacara pembukaan, jantungku seakan berhenti. Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang kostum yang kaupakai?"

Hangeng mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Jujurlah. "Maksudmu setelah aku mengatasi ketakutan terbakar hidup - hidup?" tanyaku.

Tawa terbahak - bahak. Tawa sungguhan dari para penonton.

"Ya. Mulai dari sana," kata Caesar.

Hangeng adalah sahabatku, dan sudah seharusnya aku menyampaikan pendapatku tentang ini. "Menurutku hasil karya Hangeng brilian sekali, itu kostum paling memesona yang pernah kulihat, dan aku tidak percaya bisa memakainya. Aku juga tidak percaya bisa memakai gaun ini sekarang." Aku mengangkat gaunku seraya merentangkannya lebar-lebar. "Lihat saja!"

Penonton mendesah oooh dan aaah, aku bisa melihat jari Hangeng membuat gerakan melingkar. Tapi aku tahu apa maksudnya. Berputarlah untukku. Aku berputar sekali dan seketika reaksinya pun terdengar.

"Oh, lakukan lagi. Berputarlah!" kata Suk-Jin, jadi aku mengangkat tanganku dan berputar sehingga gaunku pun ikut terentang berputar, dan itu menampilkan efek aku tampak ditelan api dalam gaun ini. Para penonton bersorak. Saat aku berhenti berputar, aku mencengkeram lengan Suk-Jin.

"Jangan berhenti!" katanya.

"Aku harus berhenti, aku pusing!" Aku juga tertawa terkekeh - kekeh, yang tak pernah kulakukan seumur hidupku. Tapi ketegangan dan berputar - putar tadi telah memengaruhiku.

Lengan Suk-Jin merangkulku memberi perlindungan. "Jangan kuatir. Aku memegangimu. Kau tidak boleh mengikuti langkah mentormu, kan?"

Semua orang berteriak ketika kamera menyorot Yoochun yang menjadi terkenal akibat adegan jatuhnya pada hari pemungutan, dan dia melambai ramah pada kamera lalu kamera pun kembali menyorotiku.

"Tidak apa-apa," Suk-Jin menenangkan penonton. "Dia aman bersamaku. Lalu, bagaimana dengan nilai latihan. Sebelas. Beri kami sedikit bocoran tentang apa yang terjadi di sana."

Aku memandang para Juri Pertarungan yang berada di balkon dan menggigit bibirku. "Ehm... aku hanya bisa bilang, kurasa apa yang ku lakukan itu yang pertama kali."

Kamera menyoroti para juri, yang tergelak dan mengangguk.

"Kau membuat kami penasaran setengah mati," kata Suk-Jin, seakan dia benar-benar merasa kesakitan. "Ayo ceritakan detailnya."

Kupandangi balkon sekali lagi. "Aku tidak boleh membicarakannya, kan?"

Juri yang terjatuh ke mangkuk minuman berteriak keras, "Tidak boleh!"

"Terima kasih," jawabku. "Maaf. Bibirku terkunci rapat."

"Mari kita kembali ke saat ketika mereka menyebut nama adikmu pada hari pemungutan," kata Suk-Jin. Dia tampak lebih tenang sekarang. "Dan kau maju menggantikannya. Bisa kauceritakan tentang adikmu?"

Tidak. Tidak, aku tidak bisa menceritakannya pada kalian semua. Mungkin hanya pada Hangeng. Kurasakan kesedihan yang kulihat di wajah Hangeng bukan sekedar khayalanku. "Namanya Minyoung. Umurnya dua belas tahun. Dan aku menyayanginya lebih dari apa pun."

Seluruh Pusat Kota langsung sunyi senyap.

"Apa yang dikatakannya padamu setelah pemungutan?" tanya Suk-Jin.

Jujurlah. Jujurlah. Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Dia memintaku benar-benar berusaha keras untuk menang." Penonton terkesiap, mendengarkan setiap kata yang terucap dari mulutku.

"Apa jawabanmu?" desak Suk-Jin dengan lembut.

Aku tidak merasakan kehangatan, malah rasa dingin membeku menjajah tubuhku. Otot - ototku menegang seperti yang biasa kurasakan sebelum membunuh buruan. Ketika aku bicara, suaraku terdengar turun satu oktaf. "Aku bersumpah akan melakukannya."

"Tentu saja," kata Suk-Jin, dan meremas tanganku memberi kekuatan. Bel berbunyi. "Maaf, waktu kita habis. Semoga beruntung, Huang Zi Tao, peserta dari Distrik Dua Belas."

Tepuk tangan masih membahan lama setelah aku duduk. Mataku mencari Hangeng untuk mendapat ketenangan. Dengan sembunyi - sembunyi dia mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. Aku masih dalam kondisi kalut pada bagian pertama wawancara Yi Fan. Tapi dia langsung membuat penonton terpesona sejak awal; aku bosan mendengar penonton tertawa, berteriak. Dia berperan sebagai anak tukang roti, membandingkan peserta - peserta dengan roti dari distrik mereka. Kemudian dia bercerita lucu tentang bahaya pancuran di kamar mandi Capitol. "Coba cium, apakah aku masih wangi mawar?" Dia bertanya pada Suk-Jin, kemudian mereka saling mencium bergantian yang membuat semua orang tertawa geli. Aku sudah fokus seratus persen saat Suk-Jin bertanya pada Yi Fan apakah dia sudah punya pacar.

Yi Fan tampak ragu, lalu menggeleng tidak meyakinkan.

"Anak muda tampan sepertimu. Pasti ada gadis istimewa di hatimu. Ayolah, siapa namanya?" tanya Suk-Jin.

Yi Fan mengembuskan napas. "Hm, sebenarnya ada seorang gadis. Aku sudah naksir padanya entah sejak kapan aku tak tau. Tapi aku yakin dia tidak sadar aku hidup sampai hari pemungutan."

Terdengar suara simpati dari penonton. Cinta tak kesampaian yang bisa mereka pahami.

"Dia sudah punya pacar?" tanya Suk-Jin.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi banyak anak lelaki lain yang menyukainya," jawab Yi Fan.

"Begini saja. Kau menangkan Hunger Games ini, lalu pulang. Dia pasti tidak bisa menolakmu, kan?" kata Suk-Jin memberi dukungan.

"Kurasa cara itu takkan berhasil. Menang... sama sekali tak membantuku," kata Yi Fan.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Suk-Jin, heran.

Wajah Yi Fan bersemu merah dan dengan gugup dia berkata, "Karena... karena... dia datang kemari bersamaku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#mati**

Asdfghjklkjfbahjfbahfan FanFan gw bayangin lu aaaaa

Kolaps gw kolaps

#meringis

Aku takut masih ada typo /.\

Dan soal tokoh Rue, entah pemikiran ku lari ke Taemin #nyengir

Beberapa anak EXO sengaja saya keep agar muncul di Catching Fire sama Moking Jay hahahaha


	4. Chapter 4

**The Hunger Games**

by

– **Suzanne Collins–**

Remake by

 **ZER025**

Di ubah seperlunya, di buat atas dasar kesenangan semata.

 **.**

 **.**

BAGIAN II

"Pertarungan"

 **.**

 **.**

Sesaat, kamera menyoroti Yi Fan yang menunduk sementara kata - katanya mulai dipahami. Lalu aku bisa melihat wajahku, mulutku yang setengah terbuka campuran antara kaget dan protes, diperbesar di setiap layar televisi ketika aku tersadar, Aku! Gadis yang dimaksud Peeta adalah aku! Aku mengatupkan bibir dan menunduk, berharap bisa menutup segala bentuk emosi yang bergejolak dalam diriku.

"Wah, buruk sekali nasibmu," kata Suk-Jin, dan aku bisa mendengar rasa sakit sungguhan dalam suaranya. Penonton juga ikutan bergumam setuju, bahkan ada yang memekik sedih.

"Tidak bagus," Yi Fan sependapat.

"Yah, kurasa kami tidak bisa menyalahkanmu. Sulit untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada gadis itu," kata Suk-Jin. "Dia tidak tahu?"

Yi Fan menggeleng. "Tidak tahu, sampai sekarang."

Mataku bekerjap memandang layar televisi raksasa cukup lama hingga bisa melihat kedua pipiku bersemu merah.

"Pasti kalian kepingin aku menariknya ke atas sini dan mendengar jawabannya?" Suk-Jin bertanya pada para penonton. Mereka berseru mengiyakan. "Sayangnya, peraturan adalah peraturan, dan waktu Huang Zi Tao sudah habis tadi. Well, semoga beruntung, Wu Yi Fan, dan kurasa aku bisa mewakili seluruh Panem saat aku berkata hati kami besertamu."

Sorakan penonton terdengar memekakan telinga. Yi Fan jelas membuat wawancara dengan peserta lain jadi tak ada apa - apanya dengan pernyataan cintanya padaku. Ketika penonton akhirnya tenang, Yi Fan mengucapkan "Terima kasih" dengan suara tercekik pelan dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Kami berdiri menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan. Aku harus mendongakkan kepalaku untuk menunjukkan rasa hormat dan tidak bisa menghindar melihat semua layar televisi sekaranh penuh dengan gambar aku dan Yi Fan, yang di benak penonton terasa jauh namun dekat. Malangnya nasib kami.

Tapi aku tahu yang sesungguhnya.

Setelah menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan, para peserta kembali ke lobi Pusat Latihan dan memasuki elevator. Aku memastikan lebih dulu agar tidak masuk ke elevator dengan Yi Fan di dalamnya. Para penonton menghambat jalan rombongan penata gaya, mentor, dan pendamping, jadi hanya peserta di dalam elevator. Tak ada seorang pun yang bicara. Elevatorku berhenti untuk menurunkan empat peserta sebelum aku sendirian dan pintu terbuka di lantai 12. Yi Fan baru saja keluar dari elevatornya ketika telapak tanganku menghantam dadanya. Dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan menabrak jambangan jelek yang diisi dengan bunga palsu. Jambangan itu bergoyang dan jatuh berkeping-keping ke lantai. Yi Fan terjatuh di antara pecahan jambangan, dan darah langsung mengalir dari kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa kaupukul aku?" tanyanya, terkejut.

"Kau tidak berhak! Kau tak berhak mengatakan segala hal yang kau katakan tentang aku!" Aku berteriak padanya.

Elevator terbuka dan seluruh kru ada di sana, Jessica, Yoochun, Hangeng, dan Heechul.

"Ada apa?' tanya Jessica, suaranya terdengar histeris. "Kau jatuh?"

"Setelah dia mendorongku," kata Yi Fan saat Jessica dan Hangeng membantunya bangun.

Yoochun menoleh memandangku. "Mendorongnya?"

"Ini pasti idemu, kan? Membuatku jadi tampak bodoh di depan semua penduduk negeri ini?" sahutku.

"Ini ideku," kata Yi Fan, mengernyit ketika dia menarik pecahan dari telapak tangannya. "Yoochun hanya membantuku."

"Ya, Yoochun memang sangat membantu. Membantumu!" seruku.

"Kau memang bodoh," kata Yoochun dengan jijik. "Kau pikir dia menyakitimu? Anak itu memberimu sesuatu yang takkan pernah bisa kau dapatkan sendirian."

"Dia membuatku tampak lemah!" kataku.

"Dia membuatmu tampak diinginkan! Kita jujur saja ya, kau butuh segala bantuan yang bisa kau peroleh dalam hal itu. Kau sama romantisnya dengan tanah liat sampai dia bilang menginginkanmu. Sekarang semua orang menginginkanmu. Hanya kau yang mereka bicarakan. Pasangan kekasih yang tak mungkin bersatu dari Distrik Dua Belas!" kata Yoochun.

"Tapi kami bukan pasangan kekasih yang tak mungkin bersatu!" kataku.

Yoochun mengguncangkan bahuku dan mendorongku ke dinding. "Siapa yang peduli? Ini semua cuma acara besar di TV. Semuanya tentang bagaimana kau dipandang. Setelah wawancaramu, aku berani bilang kau cukup baik, walaupun itu juga sudah merupakan keajaiban. Sekarang, setelah ini kau jadi gadis yang membuat patah hati. Oh, oh, oh, betapa anak laki - laki di distrikmu berharap dan memujamu. Menurutmu mana yang akan mendapat sponsor lebih banyak?"

Bau anggur dalam napasnya membuatku mual. Kudorong tangannya menjauh dari bahuku dan beranjak pergi, berusaha menjernihkan kepalaku.

Hangeng datang dan merangkulku. "Dia benar, Zi Tao."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kupikirkan. "Seharusnya aku diberitahu, jadi aku tidak tampak tolol."

"Tidak, reaksimu sempurna. Kalau kau sudah tahu, reaksimu takkan terlihat sungguhan," kata Heechul.

"Dia hanya mengkhawatirkan pacarnya," gerutu Yi Fan sambil melenpar pecagan jambangan yang ternoda darah.

Pipiku bersemu merah lagi ketika teringat pada Sehun. "Aku tidak punya pacar."

"Terserah," cetus Yi Fan. "Tapi aku yakin dia pasti cukup cerdas untuk tahu mana bualan mana sungguhan kalau dia melihatnya. Lagi pula kau tidak bilang kau mencintaiku. Jadi apa masalahnya?"

Kata-kata mereka mulai terserap dalam benakku. Kemarahanku pun perlahan-lahan lenyap. Pikiranku terkoyak antara aku telah dimaafkan dan diberi kesempatan. Yoochun benar. Aku berhasil melewati wawancara dengan baik, tapi benarkah aku berhasil? Gadis konyol yang berputar - putar dengan gaunnya yang berkilau. Tertawa terkekeh - kekeh. Satu – satunya jawaban berisi yang ku berikan adalah ketika aku bicara tentang Minyoung. Bandingkan itu dengan Minho, dengan diamnya, dan kekuatannya yang mematikan, seketika aku terlupakan. Bodoh, berkilau, dan terlupakan. Tidak, tidak sepenuhnya terlupakan, aku mendapat nilai sebelas dalam latihan.

Tapi sekarang Peeta membuatku jadi objek cinta. Bukan cuma cintanya. Mendengarnya bicara bahwa aku punya banyak penggemar. Dan jika penonton benar - benar menganggap kami sedang jatuh cinta... aku ingat bagaimana bersemangatnya mereka menanggapi pengakuan Peeta. Pasangan kekasih yang tak mungkin bersatu. Yoochun benar, orang - orang di Capitol menelan cerita semacam itu bulat - bulat.

Mendadak aku kuatir aku tidak bereaksi seperti seharusnya.

"Setelah dia bilang dia mencintaiku, apakah menurutmu aku juga tampak mencintainya?" tanyaku.

"Tampaknya begitu," kata Heechul. "Caramu menghindar untuk tidak memandang kamera, pipimu yang memerah."

Yang lain juga ikut berkomentar senada.

"Kau hebat, sweetheart. Sponsor akan mengantre panjang untuk mendapatkanmu," kata Yoochun.

Aku malu dengan reaksiku. Kupaksa diriku untuk mengaku pada Yi Fan. "Maaf aku mendorongmu."

"Tidak apa - apa," katanya, mengangkat bahu. "Walaupun secara teknis ini ilegal."

"Tanganmu sakit?" tanyaku.

"Akan sembuh kok," jawabnya.

Dalam keheningan yang mengikuti percakapan aku dan Yi Fan, aroma makan malam yang nikmat menyerbu penciuman kami dari ruang makan. "Ayo, mari makan," kata Yoochun. Kami semua mengikutinya ke meja dan duduk di sana. Tapi Yi Fan mengeluarkan terlalu banyak darah, sehingga Heechul harus membawanya untuk diobati. Kami mulai menyantap sup krim dengan kelopak bunga mawar tanpa menunggu mereka. Pada saat kami selesai makan, mereka kembali. Aku tidak bisa tidak merasa bersalah. Besok kami sudah berada di arena. Yi Fan sudah membantuku dan aku membalasnya dengan luka. Sampai kapan aku bisa berhenti berutang padanya?

Setelah makan malam kami menonton tayangan ulang di ruang duduk. Meskipun yang lain

meyakinkanku bahwa aku memesona, tapi aku merasa meriah dan dangkal, berputar - putar dan cekikikan dengan gaunku yang berkilau. Yi Fan yang sungguh - sungguh tampak memesona dan akhirnya keluar menjadi pemenang sebagai pemuda yang jatuh cinta. Kemudian tampak aku disorot kamera, tersipu - sipu dan bingung, setelah dibuat cantik berkat tangan emas Hangeng, dan jadi makin di inginkan berkat pengakuan cinta Yi Fan. Keadaan membuat nasibku tragis, dan setelah semua peristiwa yang terjadi, aku jadi sosok yang tak terlupakan.

Ketika lagu kebangsaan selesai dinyanyikan dan layar televisi berubah gelap, keheningan menyergap ruangan. Kami harus bangun dini hari besok dan bersiap-siap ke arena. Pertarungan baru dimulai pukul sepuluh karena banyak penduduk Capotol yang baru bangun pada siang hari. Tapi aku dan Yi Fan harus mulai lebih awal. Kami tidak tahu seberapa jauhnya kami harus melakukan perjalanan ke arena yang disiapkan untuk Pertarungan tahun ini.

Aku tahu Yoochun dan Jessica tidak akan bersama kami. Setelah mereka pergi dari sini, mereka akan berada di Markas Pertarungan, semoga mereka sibuk mengurusi banyak orang yang ingin menjadi sponsor, dan menyusun strategi bagaimana dan kapan mereka mengirimkan hadiah - hadiah sponsor itu untuk kami. Hangeng dan Heechul akan menemani kami sampai ke tempat kami akan diluncurkan ke arena.

Namun perpisahan terakhir harus diucapkan di sini sekarang. Jessica memegang tangan kami berdua, dengan air mata sungguhan di matanya, mendoakan kami semoga berhasil. Dia berterima kasih pada kami karena telah menjadi peserta terbaik dan jadi kehormatan baginya untuk menjadi sponsor. Kemudian, karena Jessica adalah Jessica dan tampaknya menurut hukum dia harus mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan, dia menambahkan, "Aku takkan terkejut jika akhirnya aku dipromosikan ke distrik yang lebih baik tahun depan." Selanjutnya, dia mencium pipi kami berdua lalu bergegas keluar, tidak sanggup menahan emosi akibat perpisahan atau kemungkinan peningkatan rezekinya.

Haymitch bersedekap dan memandang kami berdua.

"Ada nasihat terakhir?" tanya Yi Fan.

"Ketika gong berbunyi, langsung lari dari sana. Kecuali kalian siap menghadapi banjir darah di Cornucopia. Segera pergi, buat jarak sejauh - jauhnya dengan peserta lain, dan cari sumber air," katanya. "Mengerti?"

"Dan setelah itu?" tanyaku.

"Usahakan tetap hidup," kata Yoochun. Nasihat yang sama seperti yang diberikannya di kereta, tapi kali ini dia tidak mabuk atau tertawa. Dan kami hanya mengangguk. Apa lagi yang bisa kami katakan?

Ketika aku menuju kamarku, Yi Fan tetap di sana untuk bicara dengan Heechul. Aku merasa lega. Apa pun kata - kata perpisahan aneh yang harus kami ucapkan bisa menunggu sampai besok. Ranjangku sudah dibereskan, tapi tidak ada tanda - tanda gadis Avox berambut merah. Aku berharap aku tahu namanya. Atau menunjukkannya. Tapi mungkin itu malah akan berbuah hukuman untuknya.

Aku mandi dan menggosok cat emas, makeup, dan aroma keindahan dari tubuhku. Yang tersisa dari kerja keras tim desain adalah bentuk api di kuku – kuku ku. Kuputuskan untuk tidak menghapusnya agar bisa jadi pengingat siapa diriku di hadapan penonton. Huang Zi Tao, gadis yang terbakar. Mungkin bisa jadi sesuatu yang dapat kujadikan pegangan dalam beberapa hari ke depan.

Kukenakan gaun tidur tebal yang putih lembut lalu naik ke ranjang. Setelah lima detik aku sadar aku takkan bisa tidur. Padahal aku teramat butuh tidur karena di arena jika aku menyerah pada kelelahan akibatnya bisa berarti maut. Ini tidak bagus. Satu jam, dua jam, tiga jam berlalu, dan mataku tidak mau menutup juga. Aku tidak bisa berhenti membayangkan seperti apa arena yang akan jadi tempatku betarung. Padang pasir? Rawa? Tempat pembuangan yang kosong? Di antara segalanya, aku berharap ada pepohonan. Pohon – pohon berarti adanya tempat persembunyian, makanan, dan perlindungan. Sering kali ada pepohonan dalam Hunger Games, karena padang terbuka biasanya membosankan dan Hunger Games akan berakhir terlalu cepat. Tapi bakal seperti apa iklim nanti? Apa jebakan - jebakan yang dipasang Juri Pertarungan untuk menghidupkan saat – saat membosankan? Dan masih ada lagi peserta - peserta lain.

Semakin aku berharap bisa tidur, semakin jauh rasa kantukku. Akhirnya, aku terlalu gelisah untuk tetap tiduran di ranjang. Aku berjalan mondar - mandir, jantungku berdetak terlalu cepat, napasku memburu. Kamarku terasa seperti sel penjara. Kalau aku tidak segera mendapat udara, aku bakalan membanting - banting barang. Aku berlari menuju lorong kamar ke atap. Pintu itu bukan hanya tidak terkunci tapi juga terbuka. Mungkin ada orang yang lupa menutupnya, tapi tak masalah. Medan energi yang meliputi atap mencegah siapa pun yang putus asa untuk melarikan diri. Dan aku tidak kepingin melarikan diri, aku hanya ingin mengisi paru – paru ku dengan udara. Aku ingin melihat langit dan bulan pada malam terakhir tanpa ada seorang pun yang memburuku.

Tidak ada lampu di atap, tapi ketika kakiku yang tanpa alas kaki mengijak permukaan atap yang berubin, aku melihat siluetnya, bayangan hitam di belakang cahaya yang bersinar tanpa henti di Capitol. Terdengar keramaian berlangsung di jalanan, musik dan lagu serta klakson, yang sama sekali tak bisa kudengar melalui jendela kaca yang tebal di kamarku. Aku bisa menyelinap pergi sekarang tanpa ketahuan olehnya; dia tidak bakal bisa mendengarku di antara hiruk - pikuk. Tapi udara malam terasa sangat manis, aku tidak tahan membayangkan harus kembali ke kandang menyesakkan yang disebut kamar itu. Lagi pula apa bedanya jika kami bicara atau tidak?

Kakiku bergerak tanpa suara melintasi ubin. Jarakku hanya semeter di belakangnya ketika aku berkata, "Seharusnya kau sudah tidur."

Dia tampak terkejut tapi tidak menoleh. Aku bisa melihat kepalanya sedikit menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau melewatkan pestanya. Ini kan pesta untuk kita."

Aku berjalan ke sampingnya dan mencondongkan tubuh melewati pembatas. Jalanan yang lebar di bawah sana penuh dengan orang - orang yang menari. Aku menyipitkan mata agar bisa lebih memperhatikan sosok-sosok mungil di bawah. "Apakah mereka memakai kostum?"

"Entahlah," jawab Yi Fan seraya mengedikkan bahunya, "Mana aku tahu dengan segala pakaian sinting yang mereka pakai di sini. Tidak bisa tidur juga, ya?"

"Tidak bisa mematikan pikiranku," aku menyahut.

"Memikirkan keluargamu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak," jawabku dengan setitik rasa bersalah. "Aku tidak bisa berhenti berpikir tentang besok, yang tentu saja tak ada gunanya." Dengan bantuan cahaya dari bawah, sekarang aku bisa melihat wajahnya, serta caranya yang canggung ketika memegang tangannya yang berbalut perban. "Aku sungguh – sungguh minta maaf membuat tanganmu luka."

"Tidak apa - apa, Zi Tao," katanya. "Aku juga tak pernah jadi penantang dalam Hunger Games semacam ini."

"Jangan berpikir seperti itu," kataku.

"Kenapa tidak? Memang benar kok. Harapan terbaikku adalah tidak mempermalukan diriku sendiri dan..." Yi Fan terdiam, tampak ragu.

"Dan apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya. Hanya saja... aku ingin mati sebagai diriku sendiri. Apakah itu masuk akal?" tanya Yi Fan. Aku menggeleng. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mati sebagai orang lain yang bukan dirinya? "Aku tidak mau mereka mengubah diriku di sana. Menjadikanku sebagai monster yang bukan diriku sebenarnya."

Kugigit bibirku sambil merasa dangkal. Sementara aku sibuk memikirkan apakah bakal ada pepohonan, Yi Fan sedang berusaha mempertahankan identitasnya. Kemurnian dirinya. "Maksudmu kau tak mau membunuh siapa pun?" tanyaku.

"Bukan begitu. Kalau saatnya tiba, aku yakin aku akan membunuh sama seperti orang lain. Aku tidak mau menyerah tanpa perlawanan. Hanya saja aku terus berharap bisa memikirkan cara untuk... untuk menunjukkan pada Capitol mereka tidak memilikiku. Aku bukan sekedar pion dalam Hunger Games mereka ini," kata Yi Fan.

"Tapi kau memang bukan milik mereka," kataku. "Tak seorang pun dimiliki. Itulah cara kerja Hunger Games."

"Oke, tapi dalam kerangka berpikir itu, masih ada kau, masih ada aku," Yi Fan berkeras. "Kau mengerti?"

"Sedikit. Hanya saja... bukan bermaksud menyinggung ya, tapi siapa yang peduli, Yi Fan?" tanyaku.

"Aku peduli. Maksudku, apa lagi yang bisa kuperdulikan pada tahap ini?" tanyanya berang. Matanya yang gelap memandang mataku lekat-lekat, menuntut jawaban.

Aku mundur selangkah. "Pedulilah pada perkataan Yoochun. Tentang berusaha tetap hidup."

Yi Fan tersenyum padaku, sedih dan tampak mengejek. "Oke. Terima kasih atas tipsnya, Manis."

Rasanya seperti ditampar, mendengar cara Yi Fan menggunakan istilah sayang yang meremehkan dan sering digunakan Yoochun. "Dengar, kalau kau ingin menghabiskan jam - jam terakhir hidupmu merencanakan semacam kematian agung di arena, itu pilihanmu. Aku ingin menghabiskannya di Distrik Dua Belas."

"Aku takkan kaget jika kau bisa," kata Yi Fan. "Sampaikan salam pada ibuku, kalau kau berhasil pulang, mau kan?"

"Pasti kusampaikan," jawabku. Lalu aku berputar dan meninggalkan atap.

Aku melewati malam itu terbangun berkali - kali dalam tidur, membayangkan komentar tajam apa yang kuucapkan pada seorang Wu Yi Fan besok pagi. Wu Yi Fan. Kita akan melihat betapa tinggi dan tegarnya dia ketika berhadapan dengan hidup dan mati. Dia mungkin akan menjadi peserta yang berubah menjadi binatang buas, jenis yang berusaha memakan jantung lawannya setelah membunuh mereka.

Beberapa tahun lalu ada anak lelaki yang seperti itu, namanya Jay Park dari Distrik 6. Dia jadi buas tak terkendali dan Juri Pertarungan harus menyetrumnya dengan pistol listrik agar bisa mengambil mayat peserta - peserta lain yang telah dibunuhnya sebelum dia memakan mereka. Tidak ada peraturan di arena, tapi kanibalisme tidak disukai oleh penonton di Capitol, jadi mereka berusaha menghentikannya. Ada spekulasi bahwa gelundungan bola salju yang akhirnya menghabisi Jay Park sengaja diatur untuk memastikan agar pemenang Hunger Games bukanlah maniak sinting.

Aku tidak bertemu Yi Fan pada pagi hari. Hangeng sudah datang sebelum matahari terbit, memberiku pakaian sederhana untuk dipakai, dan mengantarku ke atap. Segala persiapan akhir dan gaunku baru dikenakan di makam bawah tanah yang berada di bawah arena. Pesawat ringan muncul entah dari mana, jenis pesawat yang sama seperti yang kulihat di hutan pada hari aku melihat gadis Avox berambut merah itu ditangkap. Kemudian tangga diturunkan dari pesawat itu. Tangan dan kakiku menjejak janjang - janjang tangga terbawah dan seketika aku merasa tak mampu bergerak. Ada semacam gelombang yang melekatkanku pada tangga sementara aku terangkat naik ke pesawat.

Kupikir tangga akan segera melepaskanku, tapi aku masih menempel di sana ketika seorang wanita berjas putih menghampiriku membawa alat suntik. "Ini hanya alat pelacak, Zi Tao. Lebih baik kau tidak bergerak, agar aku bisa menempatkannya dengan lebih efisien," katanya.

Tidak bergerak? Aku sudah sekaku patung. Tapi itu tidak membuatku mati rasa terhadap rasa sakit menyengat di bagian lengan atasku ketika jarum memasukkan alat pelacak berbentuk logam ke balik kulitku. Sekarang Juri Pertarungan akan bisa melacak keberadaanku di arena. Mereka pasti tidak mau kehilangan peserta, kan?

Setelah alat pelacak itu masuk ke tubuhku, tangga yang kupegang melepaskanku. Wanita itu menghilang kemudian Hangeng dijemput dari atap. Anak lelaki Avox datang dan mengarahkan kami ke ruangan tempat sarapan telah disajikan. Meskipun perutku mulas setengah mati, aku makan sebanyak yang bisa masuk ke perutku, meski tak satu pun makanan lezat ini kunikmati. Aku amat tegang, hingga bisa makan apa saja termasuk debu batu bara. Satu - satunya hal yang membuat perhatianku teralih adalah pemandangan dari jendela ketika kami terbang melintasi kota dan hutan. Inilah pemandangan yang dilihat burung. Hanya saja burung-burung itu bebas dan aman. Berbeda 180 derajat dengan diriku.

Perjalanan ini sudah berlangsung selama setengah jam sebelum jendela - jendela menggelap, menunjukkan bahwa kami sudah berada dekat arena. Pesawat ringan itu mendarat lalu aku dan Hangeng kembali ke tangga, tapi kali ini tangga membawa kami ke lorong bawah tanah, menuju makam yang berada di bawah arena. Kami mengikuti petunjuk menuju tujuanku, ruang persiapanku. Di Capitol, mereka menyebutnya Ruang Peluncuran. Di distrik - distrik, ruang ini disebut Ruang Penyimpanan Ternak. Tempat binatang menunggu untuk disembelih.

Segalanya tampak baru. Aku jadi orang pertama dan satu - satunya yang menggunakan Ruang Peluncuran ini. Arena - arena pertarungan merupaka tempat bersejarah, yang jadi tempat yang dilindungi selama Pertarungan. Tempat - tempat ini jadi objek wisata populer untuk penduduk Capitol. Tur selama sebulan, menonton ulang Pertarungannya, tur ke makam, mengunjungi tempat peserta - peserta tewas. Kau bahkan bisa ikut bermain dalam reka ulang.

Mereka bilang makanan yang disajikan dalam kegiatan itu sangat lezat.

Aku berjuang untuk menjaga agar sarapanku tidak kumuntahkan ketika aku mandi dan sikat gigi. Hangeng menata rambutku dengan gaya khasku yang sederhana, kepang satu yang jatuh di punggungku. Lalu pakaian pun tiba, pakaian yang sama untuk setiap peserta. Hangeng tidak berkomentar tentang pakaianku, dan dia juga tidak tahu seragam apa yang dipakai dalam Pertarungan kali ini, tapi dia membantuku memakai pakaian dalam, blus hijau muda, ikat pinggang cokelat yang kuat, dan jaket hitam berpenutup kepala yang panjangnya sampai ke pahaku. "Bahan dalam jaket ini didesain untuk memantulkan panas tubuh. Bersiap - siaplah menghadapi malam - malam dingin," katanya.

Bot yang kupakai di luar kaus kaki yang menempel ketat pada kulit jauh lebih baik daripada yang kuperkirakan. Kulit sepatu ini lembut, tidak seperti yang kumiliki di rumah. Sepatu ini memiliki sol karet yang fleksibel dan enak buat dipakai jalan. Bagus untuk berlari.

Aku selesai didandani ketika Hangeng mengeluarkan pin emas mockingjay dari sakunya. Aku benar – benar lupa pada benda itu.

"Di mana kau mendapatkannya?" tanyaku.

"Dari baju hijau yang kaupakai di kereta," katanya. Aku ingat sekarang saat aku melepaskannya dari gaun ibuku, dan memasangnya di kaus. "Ini lambang distrikmu, kan?" Aku mengangguk dan menjepitkannya di bajuku. "Benda ini nyaris tidak lolos dewan penilai. Ada yang berpikir pin ini bisa digunakan sebagai senjata, dan memberimu keuntungan yang tidak adil. Tapi akhirnya mereka meloloskannya," kata Cinna. "Mereka mengambil cincin dari anak perempuan Distrik Satu. Jika kau memutar batu permatanya, ada jarum yang muncul. Jarum beracun. Dia mengaku sama sekali tidak tahu cincin itu bisa berubah bentuk jadi senjata, tapi tidak ada yang bisa membuktikan bahwa dia tahu. Akhirnya cincin itu harus disita. Nah, kau sudah siap. Coba bergerak. Rasakan apakah semuanya nyaman."

Aku berjalan mengelilingi ruangan, mengibas - ngibaskan tanganku. "Ya, semuanya nyaman. Pakaian ini pas dengan sempurna."

"Kalau begitu, tidak ada lagi yang bisa kita lakukan selain menunggu panggilan," kata Hangeng. "Kecuali kau masih mau makan?"

Aku menolak tawaran makanan tapi menerima segelas air yang kuminum pelan - pelan sembari menunggu di sofa. Aku tidak mau menggigit bibir atau kukuku, jadi aku menguyah - nguyah bagian dalam pipiku. Luka di bagian dalam pipiku belum sembuh benar setelah beberapa hari lalu. Tidak lama kemudian aku bisa merasakan darah memenuhi mulutku.

Kegelisahanku berubah jadi ketakutan ketika aku menunggu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Aku bisa saja tewas dalam waktu satu jam. Bahkan bisa jadi kurang dari satu jam. Jemariku menelusuri benjolan kecil yang keras tempat wanita itu menyuntikkan alat pelacaknya. Kutekan benjolan itu, meskipun terasa sakit, tekananku sangat kuat hingga mulai terbentuk memar kecil di sana.

"Kau ingin bicara, Zi Tao?" tanya Hangeng.

Aku menggeleng, tapi tidak lama kemudian aku mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya. Hangeng menyambut tanganku dalam genggamannya. Dan kami duduk dalam posisi bergenggaman seperti ini sampai terdengar suara wanita yang merdu mengumumkan sudah tiba saatnya bersiap - siap untuk peluncuran. Masih sambil menggenggam satu tangan Cinna, aku berjalan dan berdiri di atas piringan logam bundar.

"Ingat apa kata Yoochun. Lari, cari air. Selanjutnya lihat apa yang terjadi," kata Hangeng. Aku mengangguk. "Dan ingat ini. Aku tidak boleh ikut bertaruh, tapi kalau bisa, aku akan memasang taruhan pada dirimu."

"Sungguh?" aku berbisik.

"Sungguh," sahut Hangeng. Dia menunduk dan mengecup dahiku. "Semoga beruntung, gadis yang terbakar." Kemudian silinder kacs turun mengelilingiku, membuat kami harus melepaskan pegangan, memisahkanku dari Hangeng. Dia mengetukkan jemarinya ke bawah dagu. Kepala diangkat tinggi - tinggi.

Aku mengangkat daguku dan berdiri setegak mungkin. Silinder itu mulai naik. Selama sekitar lima belas menit, aku berada dalam kegelapan dan aku bisa merasakan piringan logam mendorongku keluar dari silinder, menuju udara terbuka. Sesaat, mataku dibutakan silau cahaya matahari yang terang. Aku hanya bisa merasakan hembusan angin yang kuat membawa aroma pohon-pohon pinus yang memberikan harapan.

Kemudian aku mendengar suara pengumuman pembawa acara legendaris, Park Ji Young, ketika suaranya menggelegar di sekitarku.

"Saudara-saudara sekalian, maka dimulailah Hunger Games Ketujuh Puluh Empat!"

 **.**

 **.**

Enam puluh detik. Itulah waktu yang ditetapkan pada kami untuk berdiri di piringan - piringan logam sebelum suara gong melepaskan kami. Melangkah sebelum waktu satu menit, ranjau darat akan meledakkan kakimu. Enam puluh detik waktu yang diberikan pada semua peserta untuk pergi sejauh mungkin dari Cornucopia, terompet emas raksasa berbentuk seperti corong dengan ekor melengkung.

Di mulut corong yang tingginya sekitar enam meter berceceran benda - benda yang akan membantumu bertahan hidup di arena. Makanan, tempat air, senjata, obat - obatan, pakaian, alat membuat api. Di Cornucopia berserakan persediaan - persediaan lain, yang nilainya makin berkurang semakin jauh jaraknya dari trompet. Contohnya, hanya beberapa langkah dariku terdapat plastik berukuran satu meter persegi. Benda ini bisa berguna saat turun hujan. Tapi di mulut terompet, aku bisa melihat benda yang akan melindungiku dari hampir semua cuaca. Kalau saja aku punya keberanian untuk masuk dan bertarung untuk mendapatkannya melawan 23 peserta lain. Dan aku sudah diberi instruksi untuk tidak

melakukannya.

Kami berada di lapangan terbuka yang datar. Tanah gersang yang penuh tanah. Di seberangku, di belakang peserta - peserta lain, aku tidak bisa melihat apa - apa, bisa jadi di sana ada lereng melandai atau jurang. Di sebelah kananku ada danau. Di sebelah kiri dan belakangku terdapat hutan pinus yang tidak terlalu lebat. Yoochun pasti ingin aku berlari ke sana. Segera. Aku bisa mendengar perintah - perintahnya dalam kepalaku. "Segera pergi, buat jarak sejauh-jauhnya dengan peserta lain, dan cari sumber air."

Tapi hadiah di depan mata tampak menggoda, sangat menggoda. Dan aku tahu jika aku tidak mengambilnya, orang lain yang akan mendapatkannya. Para Peserta Karier yang selamat dari pertumpahan darah akan membagi benda - benda untuk bertahan hidup yang tersisa. Ada yang menarik perhatianku. Di sana, di atas gundukan selimut yang terlipat, ada anak panah berujung perak dan busurnya, lengkap dengan tali busurnya, menunggu untuk dipakai. Itu milikku, pikirku. Benda itu dimaksudkan untukku.

Aku cepat. Aku bisa berlari lebih cepat daripada anak-anak perempuan lain di sekolahku dalam lari jarak dekat, meskipun ada beberapa bisa mengalahkanku dalam lari jarak jauh. Jarakku dengan busur itu hanya empat puluh meter, aku bisa melakukannya dengan mudah. Aku tahu aku bisa mendapatkannya, aku tahu aku bisa jadi orang pertama yang mengambilnya, tapi pertanyaannya adalah seberapa cepat aku bisa keluar dari sana? Pada saat aku berhasil berlari dari gelombang ini dan mengambil senjata itu, yang lain pasti tiba di terompet, dan satu atau dua peserta juga bisa mengambil senjata lain, mungkin juga lebih dari sepuluh peserta yang tiba, dan dalam jarak dekat, mereka bisa menghabisiku dengan tombak atau alat pemukul. Atau menghajarku dengan tinju mereka yang keras.

Tapi, aku bukan sasaran satu - satunya. Aku berani bertaruh banyak peserta yang akan melewati gadis bertubuh kecil, walaupun gadis itu mendapat nilai sebelas dalam latihan, dan mereka akan berusaha mengalahkan lawan - lawan yang lebih berat.

Yoochun tak pernah melihatku berlari. Mungkin jika dia pernah melihatku lari, dia akan menyuruhku mengambilnya. Mengambil senjata itu. Karena itu satu - satunya senjata yang bisa jadi penyelamatku. Dan aku hanya melihat satu busur di antara benda - benda yang bertumpukan di sana. Aku tahu waktu satu menit sudah hampir habis dan aku harus memutuskan apa strategiku. Kakiku bersiap - siap lari, bukan berlari masuk hutan tapi menuju tumpukan selimut, menuju busur panah.

Tiba - tiba aku melihat Yi Fan, jarak kami terpisah lima peserta di sebelah kananku, lumayan jauh sebenarnya, tapi aku masih bisa melihatnya memandangku dan aku merasa dia menggeleng padaku tapi sinar matahari membuat mataku silau. Sementara aku masih bingung mengartikan gelengan Yi Fan, gong berbunyi.

Dan aku melewatkannya! Aku melewatkan kesempatanku! Beberapa detik yang hilang karena tidak segera bersiap - siap membuatku harus berubah pikiran. Sejenak kakiku bingung hendak melangkah kemana, otakku menyuruhnya lari dan mengambilnya tapi aku melompat ke depan, memungut lembaran plastik dan sebongkah roti. Benda - benda yang kuambil sangat kecil nilainya dan aku sangat marah pada Yi Fan karena mengalihkan perhatianku sehingga aku berlari cepat dalam jarak dua puluh meter untuk mengambil tas ransel berwarna jingga cerah yang bisa dipakai untuk menyimpan banyak barang karena aku tidak tahan membayangkan pergi dari sini nyaris tanpa membawa apa-apa.

Seorang anak lelaki, kurasa dia dari Distrik 9, mengambil tas ransel itu berbarengan denganku dan selama beberapa saat kami bertarik - tarikan lalu dia terbatuk, memuncratkan darah ke wajahku. Aku terhuyung mundur, merasa jijik dengan semburan darah yang hangat dan lengket. Lalu anak lelaki itu jatuh ke tanah. Saat itulah aku melihat pisau tertancap di punggungnya. Peserta - peserta lain sudah tiba di Cornucopia dan menyebarkan diri untuk menyerang. Aku melihat gadis dari Distrik 2, hanya berjarak sepuluh meter, berlari ke arahku, satu tangannya memegang enam bilah pisau. Aku sudah melihatnya melempar pisau dalam latihan. Lemparannya tak pernah meleset. Dan aku jadi sasaran selanjutnya.

Segala ketakutan yang kurasakan kini memadat menjadi ketakutan terhadap gadis ini, predator yang bisa membunuhku dalam waktu beberapa detik. Adrenalin mengalir deras dalam darahku dan aku langsung menggayutkan ransel itu ke sebelah bahuku lalu berlari dengan kecepatan penuh ke dalam hutan. Aku bisa mendengar pisau mendesing ke arahku dan secara refleks aku mengangkat ransel untuk melindungi kepalaku. Mata pisau itu menancap ke atas ranselku. Kini kedua bahuku memanggul ransel, dan aku berlari menuju pepohonan. Entah bagaimana aku tahu gadis itu takkan mengejarku. Dia akan kembali ke Cornucopia sebelum semua benda bagus di ambil orang. Aku menyeringai. Terima kasih atas pisaunya, pikirku.

Di tepi hutan aku menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat pemandangan di tanah lapang. Kurang - lebih dua belas peserta sedang saling baku hantam di trompet. Beberapa peserta sudah tewas terbaring di tanah. Mereka yang kabur sudah menghilang di antra pepohonan atau menuju ruang kosong di seberangku. Aku terus berlari sampai hutan berhasil menyembunyikanku dari peserta - peserta lain, lalu aku berlari pelan selama beberapa saat. Bergantian aku berlari pelan dan berjalan, membuat jarak sejauh mungkin antara aku dan para pesaingku. Aku kehilangan rotiku saat berebutan tas dengan anak lelaki dari Distrik 9 tapi aku berhasil menyimpan plastik ke dalam pergelangan tanganku, jadi sembari berjalan aku melipat plastik itu dengan rapi dan menyimpannya ke dalam saku. Aku juga melepaskan pisau yang tertancap. Pisau yang bagus dengan mata pisau panjang dan tajam, dengan bagian bergerigi di dekat gagangnya, yang membuat pisau ini berguna untuk menggergaji. Aku menyelipkan pisau ini ke ikat pinggangku. Aku belum berani berhenti untuk memeriksa isi tas ranselku. Aku terus bergerak, dan hanya berhenti untuk memastikan apakah ada yang mengejarku.

Aku bisa berjalan lama sekali. Aku tahu berdasarkan pengalamanku di hutan. Tapi aku akan membutuhkan air. Itu saran kedua dari Yoochun, dan karena aku hampir melanggar saran pertamanya, kini aku menajamkan pandanganku untuk menemukan air. Ternyata aku belum beruntung.

Hutan mulai berubah bentuk, dan pohon - pohon pinus mulai berpadu dengan berbagai macam pohon, ada pohon - pohon yang kukenali tapi ada yang sama sekali asing buatku. Pada satu ketika, aku mendengar suara dan segera menghunus pisau, berpikir bahwa aku mungkin harus membela diri, tapi aku ternyata cuma membuat kaget kelinci. "Senang bertemu denganmu," bisikku. Kalau ada satu kelinci, pasti ada ratusan yang menunggu untuk dijerat.

Lereng mulai melandai. Aku tidak menyukainya. Lembah membuatku merasa terperangkap. Aku ingin berada di tempat tinggi, seperti perbukitan di sekitar Distrik 12, di sana aku bisa melihat musuh – musuhku mendekat. Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan selain terus melangkah.

Tapi lucu, aku tidak merasa lemah. Hari - hari makan dengan rakus akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Aku masih sanggup bertahan meskipun kurang tidur. Berada di hutan rasanya menyegarkan. Aku lega bisa merasa sendirian, walaupun rasa itu cuma ilusi, karena aku mungkin sedang tampil di layar televisi sekarang. Tidak terus - menerus tapi muncul sesekali. Ada banyak peserta yang tewas pada hari pertama sehingga peserta yang berjalan santai di hutan tidaklah memarik untuk dilihat. Tapi mereka akan cukup sering menunjukkan keberadaanku agar para penonton tahu aku masih hidup, tanpa terluka dan sedang bergerak. Hari pembukaan merupakan hari taruhan paling ramai, saat pendataan korban - korban awal. Tapi hari itu tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan apa yang terjadi ketika para peserta di arena pertarungan menyusut hingga tinggal beberapa orang saja.

Sudah lewat tengah hari ketika aku mendengar dentuman suara meriam. Satu tembakan mewakili satu peserta yang tewas. Perkelahian pasti sudah selesai di Cornucopia. Mereka tidak pernah mengumpulkan mayat peserta yang tewas bersimbah darah sampai para pembunuhnya pergi. Pada hari pembukaan, mereka bahkan kadang - kadang tidak menembakkan meriam sampai perkelahian awal berakhir karena terlalu sulit untuk menghitung jumlah korban. Aku memberanikan diri untuk berhenti berjalan, napasku terengah - engah sembari menghitung suara tembakan. Satu... dua... tiga... terus dan terus sampai tembakan terdengar sebelas kali. Sebelas peserta yang tewas. Sisa tiga belas orang yang masih dalam pertarungan. Kukuku menggaruk lepas darah kering milik anak lelaki dari Distrik 9 yang batuk darah ke wajahku. Dia pasti sudah tewas. Aku memikirkan Yi Fan. Apakah dia berhasil bertahan untuk hari ini?

Beberapa jam lagi aku akan tahu. Ketika foto - foto mereka yang tewas diproyeksikan ke angkasa agar bisa dilihat kami semua. Mendadak aku dibanjiri perasaan bahwa Yi Fan mungkin saja sudah tewas, kehabisan darah, mayatnya diambil dan sekarang sedang dalam proses dipindahkan ke Capitol lalu dibersihkan, didandani, dan dikirim ke Distrik 12 dalam kotak kayu sederhana. Dia tidak lagi berada di sini. Dia dalam perjalanan pulang. Aku berusaha keras mengingat apakah aku sempat melihatnya ketika pertarungan dimulai. Tapi bayangan terakhir yang bisa kulihat adalah Yi Fan menggeleng ketika gong berbunyi. Mungkin lebih baik jika dia sudah tewas sekarang. Dia sama sekali tidak punya keyakinan akan menang. Dan aku tidak perlu menghadapi tugas tak menyenangkan untuk membunuhnya. Mungkin lebih baik jika dia sudah tidak lagi dalam pertarungan ini.

Aku duduk berselonjor di samping tas ranselku, kelelahan. Aku harus memeriksa barang - barang di dalam ransel sebelum malam tiba. Melihat barang apa saja yang bisa ku manfaatkan. Ketika melepaskan kaitan tas ransel itu, aku bisa merasakan tas ini kokoh walaupun warna tas ini norak. Bisa dibilang warna oranye ini berkilau dalam kegelapan. Dalam hati aku mengingatkan diri agar segera membuat kamuflase pada tas ini besok pagi. Kubuka penutup ransel. Yang paling kuinginkan saat ini adalah air. Perintah Yoochun untuk segera menemukan air bukanlah jenis perintah yang bisa kuabaikan begitu saja. Aku tidak bisa bertahan lama tanpa air. Selama beberapa hari, aku masih bisa hidup dengan gejala - gejala dehidrasi yang tidak mengenakkan, tapi setelah itu kondisiku yang memburuk dan kepayahan dan aku bakal mati dalam seminggu, paling lama. Perlahan - lahan aku mengeluarkan barang - barang rampasanku. Satu kantong tidur hitam tipis yang bisa memantulkan panas tubuh. Sebungkus biskuit. Sebungkus dendeng sapi kering. Sebotol iodine. Sekotak korek api. Segulung kawat. Kacamata hitam. Dan botol plastik berukuran 1,8 liter lengkap dengan tutupnya yang bisa untuk menampung air tapi sekarang kering kerontang.

Tidak ada air. Memangnya sulit ya bagi mereka untuk mengisi botol ini dengan air? Aku sadar mulut dan kerongkonganku mulai kering, juga bibirku pecah - pecah. Aku sudah berjalan seharian. Cuaca panas dan banyak berkeringat. Aku sering mengalami ini di distrikku, tapi di sana selalu ada air sungai yang bisa diminum, jika terpaksa salju bisa dilelehkan jadi air.

Ketika aku menyimpan barang - barangku ke dalam ransel, terlintas pikiran yang mengerikan. Danau tadi. Danau yang kulihat ketika aku menunggu gong berbunyi. Bagaimana jika danau itu satu - satunya sumber air di arena? Dengan begitu, mereka akan memastikan agar kaki bertarung di sana. Danau itu jaraknya satu hari penuh perjalanan dari tempatku duduk sekarang, perjalanan yang jauh lebih sulit tanpa ada minuman. Dan, seandainya aku berhasil sampai ke sana, aku yakin tempat itu dijaga ketat oleh para Peserta Karier. Aku nyaris panik saat teringat pada kelinci yang kukagetkan tadi. Binatang itu pasti harus minum. Aku hanya perlu mencari tahu sumbernya.

Senja mulai tiba dan aku gelisah. Pepohonan terlalu jarang untuk bisa jadi tempat persembunyian. Daun - daun pinus yang membuat suara langkahku teredam juga membuatku makin sulit mencari jejak binatang, padahal aku butuh jejak mereka untuk menemukan air. Dan aku masih terus berjalan turun, makin jauh ke dalam lembah yang tampaknya tak berujung.

Aku juga lapar, tapi aku belum berani membuka bungkus biskuit atau dendengku yang berharga. Malahan, aku mengeluarkan pisau dan mengorek pohon pinus, mengelupasi lapisan luar pohon dan memotong bagian dalam batang pohon yang lebih lembut. Perlahan - lahan aku mengunyahnya sambil berjalan. Setelah seminggu menyantap makanan paling lezat di dunia, batang pohon ini rasanya sulit ditelan. Tapi aku sudah sering makan pinus ini sepanjang hidupku, dan aku langsung bisa menyesuaikan diri.

Satu jam kemudian, jelas bahwa aku harus menemukan tempat untuk berkemah. Binatang – binatang malam mulai keluar. Sesekali aku bisa mendengar suara burung hantu atau lolongan binatang, firasatku mengatakan aku harus bersaing dengan binatang - binatang pemangsa lain dalam memburu kelinci. Tapi sejauh ini belum bisa dipastikan apakah aku juga dipandang sebagai sumber makanan binatang – binatang pemangsa tersebut. Mungkin sekarang ada binatang - binatang yang sedang mengintaiku

.

Tapi sekarang keputusan untuk menempatkan peserta - peserta lain sebagai lawan yang harus kupikirkan. Aku yakin banyak yang harus berburu saat malam tiba. Mereka yang bertarung di Cornucopia akan punya makanan, air yang berlimpah dari danau, obor atau senter, dan senjata yang sudah gatal ingin mereka gunakan. Aku cuma berharap aku sudah berjalan cukup jauh dan cepat untuk keluar dari jangkuan mereka.

Sebelum beristirahat, kuambil kawat dan kupasang dua jerat di semak-semak. Aku tahu terlalu berisiko untuk menyiapkan perangkap, tapi makanan akan cepat habis di sini. Dan aku tidak bisa menyiapkan jerat jika terus berlari. Aku berjalan selama lima menit lagi sebelum membuat kemah.

Kupilih pohonku dengan saksama. Pohon willow yang tidak terlalu tinggi tapi berada di antara pohon – pohon willow lain, memberikan tempat persembunyian di antara deretan pepohonan. Aku memanjatnya, naik ke dahan pohon yang lebih kuat di dekat batangnya, dan menemukan tempat nyaman untuk jadi tempat tidurku. Perlu sedikit pengaturan, tapi akhirnya aku berhasil mendapatkan kantong tidurku dalam posisi yang lumayan nyaman. Kutaruh ranselku ke bagian kaki kantong tidurku, lalu aku masuk ke dalamnya. Untuk jaga - jaga, aku melepaskan ikat pinggangku, melingkarkannya ke sekeliling dahan pohon dan kantong tidurku, lalu mengencangkannya di bagian pinggangku. Tubuhku cukup kecil untuk bisa masuk seluruhnya ke dalam kantong tidur sampai kepalaku bisa tertutup, tapi aku tetap memakai penutup kepalaku. Ketika malam tiba, udara makin dingin. Meskipun besar risiko yang kuhadapi untuk mendapatkan ransel ini, aku tahu keputusanku tepat. Kantong tidur ini tak ternilai harganya, karena bisa memelihara dan memancarkan kembali panas tubuhku. Aku yakin saat ini kekuatiran utama beberapa peserta lain adalah bagaimana menjaga tubuh mereka agar tetap hangat sementara aku bisa tidur selama beberapa jam. Seandainya aku tidak sehaus ini...

Hari sudah malam ketika aku mendengar lagu kebangsaan yang selanjutnya diikuti pengumuman mereka yang tewas. Di antara cabang - cabang pohon aku bisa melihat lambang Capitol, yang tampak seperti mengambang di angkasa. Aku sebenarnya memandang layer lain, layar raksasa yang diangkut pesawat ringan mereka. Lagu kebangsaan berakhir dan sesaat langit tampak gelap. Di rumah, kami bisa menonton liputan penuh setiap pembunuhan yang terjadi, tapi di layar ini tidak karena dianggap bisa memberikan keuntungan yang tidak adil terhadap peserta-peserta yang masih hidup. Contohnya, jika aku bisa mendapat busur dan panah lalu aku memanah seseorang, rahasiaku akan diketahui semua orang. Tidak, di arena ini, yang kami lihat hanyalah foto - foto yang sama yang mereka tunjukkan ketika mereka menayangkan nilai latihan kami di televisi. Foto wajah yang sederhana. Tapi sekarang mereka tidak menunjukkan angka, hanya nomor distrik. Aku mengambil napas dalam - dalam ketika wajah - wajah

sebelas peserta yang tewas ditampilkan dan jemariku mulai menghitung satu per satu.

Wajah pertama yang ditampilkan adalah gadis dari Distrik 3. Itu artinya Peserta Karier dari Distrik 1 dan 2 berhasil bertahan hidup. Tidak mengejutkan. Lalu anak lelaki dari Distrik 4. Aku tidak mengira anak lelaki itu tewas, biasanya semua Peserta Karier berhasil melewati hari pertama. Anak lelaki dari Distrik 5... kurasa gadis berwajah rubah itu berhasil selamat. Dua peserta dari Distrik 6 dan 7. Anak lelaki dari Distrik 8. Sepasang dari Distrik 9. Ya, itu anak lelaki yang berebutan tas ransel denganku. Kedua jemari tanganku sudah habis, tinggal satu peserta lagi. Apakah Yi Fan? Ternyata bukan, satu lagi adalah anak perempuan dari Distrik 10. Itu saja. Capitol menutup tayangan itu dengan musik sebelum gambar menghilang. Lalu kegelapan dan suara - suara hutan kembali menyelimutiku.

Aku lega Yi Fan masih hidup. Kukatakan pada diriku sendiri sekali lagi bahwa jika aku terbunuh, kemenangan Yi Fan akan memberi keuntungan pada ibuku terutama Minyoung. Inilah yang ku katakan pada diriku untuk menjelaskan berbagai emosi yang bertentangan saat aku memikirkan Yi Fan. Rasa terima kasihku padanya karena telah memberiku keuntungan berkat pernyataan cintanya padaku saat wawancara. Kemarahanku pada sikap soknya di atap. Ketakutanku bahwa kami mungkin saja harus bertarung satu lawan satu di arena ini. Sebelas tewas, tapi tidak satu pun dari Distrik 12. Aku berusaha mengingat-ingat siapa saja yang tersisa. Lima Peserta Karier. Si Muka Rubah. Minho dan Taemin. Taemin... ternyata dia berhasil selamat melewati hari pertama. Aku merasa bersyukur. Aku baru ingat sepuluh peserta yang tersisa. Tiga lagi biar kupikirkan besok. Sekarang aku berada tinggi diatas pohon, saat ini yang harus kulakukan untuk mencoba beristirahat. Aku tidak bisa tidur selama dua hari belakangan, dan aku juga melewati perjalanan panjang menuju arena. Perlahan - lahan otot - ototku mengendur. Mataku terpejam. Hal terakhir yang kupikirkan adalah untungnya aku tidak mendengkur...

Krak! Suara ranting patah membuatku terbangun. Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur? Empat jam? Lima jam? Ujung hidungku terasa dingin membeku. Krak! Krak! Apa yang terjadi? Ini bukan suara ranting yang patah terinjak, tapi suara patahan yang berasal dari pohon. Krak! Krak! Kuperkirakan suara itu berasal dari jarak ratusan meter di sebelah kananku. Perlahan - lahan, tanpa suara, aku memutar tubuhku ke arah tersebut. Selama beberapa menit, tidak ada apa-apa kecuali kegelapan dan suara gaduh. Lalu aku melihat percikan dan api mulai timbul. Aku bisa melihat seseorang menghangatkan tangannya di atas api, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat lebih dari itu.

Aku harus menggigit bibirku agar tidak meneriakkan berbagai sumpah serapah yang ada dalam kosakata ku pada orang yang menyalakan api. Apa yang mereka pikirkan? Api yang dinyalakan saat senja tidak terlalu jadi masalah. Mereka yang bertarung di Cornucopia memiliki kekuatan lebih dan persediaan cukup, dan mungkin sudah menyisiri hutan selama berjam - jam untuk mencari korban. Dari pada cuma menyalakan api, sekalian saja mengibarkan bendera dan berteriak, "Ayo kemari tangkap aku!" Dan sekarang aku hanya berjarak selemparan batu dari peserta paling tolol dalam Hunger Games ini.

Terikat di pohon. Tidak berani melarikan diri karena lokasiku sudah disebarluaskan kepada pembunuh manapun yang berminat. Maksudku, aku tahu di luar sana memang dingin dan tidak semua orang punya kantong tidur. Tapi kau sebaiknya mengatupkan gigimu rapat - rapat dan tetap bertahan seperti itu sampai pagi!

Selama dua jam selanjutnya aku berbaring di dalam kantong tidurku dalam keadaan marah, berpikir sungguh - sungguh bahwa jika aku bisa turun dari pohon ini, aku pasti bisa dengan mudah menghabisi tetangga baruku itu. Instingku menyuruhku kabur, bukan bertarung. Tapi jelas orang ini mengundang bencana. Orang bodoh selalu berbahaya. Dan orang ini mungkin bukan orang yang ahli memakai senjata sementara aku memiliki pisau yang bagus ini.

Langit masih gelap, tapi aku bisa merasakan tanda - tanda awal fajar menyingsing. Aku mulai berpikir bahwa kami, maksudnya orang yang sedang kurencanakan kematiannya dan aku, memiliki kemungkinan untuk lolos. Lalu saat itulah aku mendengarnya. Langkah - langkah kaki beberapa orang yang mulai berlari.

Orang yang menyalakan api itu mungkin ketiduran. Para penyerang itu sudah ada di depannya sebelum dia sempat kabur. Sekarang aku tahu si tolol itu adalah perempuan, aku bisa mendengar rengekannya, diikuti jeritan memilukan setelahnya. Kemudian terdengar suara tawa dan saling memberi selamat dari beberapa suara. Seseorang berteriak, "Dua belas tewas dan sebelas lagi sisanya!" yang disambut dengan teriakan mengelu - elukan.

Jadi mereka bertarung dalam kawanan. Aku tidak kaget. Sering kali mereka bersekutu pada tahap awal Hunger Games. Kelompok yang kuat memburu mereka yang lemah, lalu saat ketegangan mulai meningkat, mereka akan saling membantai. Aku tidak perlu berpikir keras siapa yang bersekutu di sini. Pasti para Peserta Karier yang tersisa dari Distrik 1, 2, dan 4. Dua anak lelaki dan tiga anak perempuan. Mereka yang selalu makan siang bersama. Sesaat, aku mendengar mereka memeriksa barang-barang gadis yang tewas itu. Dari komentar – komentar yang terdengar aku tahu mereka tidak menemukan barang berharga. Aku bertanya – tanya apakah Taemin yang jadi korban kali ini tapi buru – buru mengenyahkan pikiran itu. Dia jauh lebih cerdas untuk tidak menyalakan api seperti itu.

"Lebih baik kita pergi supaya mereka bisa mengambil jasadnya sebelum bau." Aku yakin itu suara anak lelaki kasar dari Distrik 2. Ada aksen dalam suaranya, dan yang membuatku takut, aku mendengar kawanan itu berjalan ke arahku. Mereka tidak tahu aku di sini. Bagaimana mungkin? Dan aku tersembunyi di antara pepohonan. Paling tidak selama matahari belum tebrit. Pada saat kantong tidurku akan mengubah dari kamuflase menjadi masalah. Jika mereka terus bergerak, mereka akan melewatiku dan lenyap dalam waktu satu menit.

Tapi Peserta Karier itu berhenti di tanah terbuka sekitar sepuluh meter dari pohonku. Mereka punya senter dan obor. Aku bisa melihat ada tangan dan sepatu bot, di celah - celah dahan pohon. Aku diam membeku, bahkan tidak berani bernapas. Apakah mereka sudah melihatku? Tidak, belum. Dan kata – kata yang mereka ucapkan aku bisa mendengar pikiran mereka berada di tempat lain.

"Bukankah kita seharusnya sudah mendengar dentuman meriam?"

"Menurutku begitu. Tidak seharusnya mereka berlama - lama."

"Kecuali dia belum mati."

"Dia sudah mati. Aku sendiri yang menusuknya."

"Lalu mana suara meriamnya?"

"Harus ada yang kembali ke sana. Memastikan dia benar - benar sudah tewas."

"Yeah, kita kan tidak mau mencari jejaknya sampai dua kali."

"Sudah kubilang dia sudah mati!"

Mereka masih terus bertengkar, sampai salah seorang peserta membungkamnya. "Kita menyia – nyiakan waktu! Aku akan ke sana dan menghabisinya lalu kita terus bergerak!"

Aku nyaris jatuh terjungkal dari pohon. Tadi itu suara... Yi Fan.

 **.**

 **.**

Aku bersyukur telah berpikir untuk mengikat tubuhku dengan ikat pinggang. Tubuhku terguling ke samping hingga menghadap tanah, tertahan di dahan pohon berkat ikat pinggangku, berpegangan dengan satu tangan, kakiku menjepit tas ransel di dalam kantong tidur dan menjejakkannya di dahan pohon. Pasti ada suara berisik saat aku terguling, tapi para Peserta Karier itu terlalu sibuk bertengkar untuk bisa mendengarnya.

"Pergi sana, Lover boy," kata anak lelaki dari Distrik 2. "Pastikan saja sendiri."

Dengan bantuan cahaya obor, aku sempat melihat Yi Fan, yang berjalan menuju tempat gadis yang tadi menyalakan api. Wajah Yi Fan bengkak karena memar - memar, ada perban penuh darah di salah satu lengannya, dan terdengar dari suara langkah kakinya dia berjalan pincang. Aku ingat dia menggeleng, memberiku kode agar tidak bertarung merebut barang - barang persediaan. Padahal selama itu dia sudah berencana untuk melemparkan dirinya ke gunungan barang - barang di Cornucopia. Kebalikan dari apa yang diperintahkan Yoochun padanya.

Oke, aku masih bisa menerimanya. Melihat begitu banyak barang persediaan memang menggoda. Tapi ini... ini hal yang berbeda. Bergabung dengan kawanan Karier untuk memburu kami. Tak ada seorang pun dari Distrik 12 yang berpikir untuk melakukan hal semacam itu! Para Peserta Karier biasanya sangat kejam, sombong, mendapat lebih banyak makanan, tapi itu semua karena mereka anjing peliharaan Capitol. Secara umum, mereka dibenci semua orang kecuali dari distrik mereka sendiri. Aku bisa membayangkan omongan di distrikku tentang Yi Fan sekarang. Dan Yi Fan berani bicara padaku tentang

rasa malu?

Jelas, anak lelaki yang mulia di atap itu hanyalah salah satu permainannya padaku. Tapi ini akan jadi permainan terakhirnya. Dengan penuh harap aku akan memandangi langit malam untuk melihat tanda – tanda kematiannya, kalau aku tidak membunuhnya sendiri lebih dulu.

Para Peserta Karier diam sampai Yi Fan berada di luar jangkauan pendengaran, lalu mereka berbicara dengan suara pelan.

"Kenapa kita tidak membunuhnya sekarang dan mengakhiri semua ini?"

"Biarkan dia ikut. Apa ruginya? Dan dia jago memakai pisau."

Benarkah? Wah, ini berita baru. Banyak hal menarik yang kupelajari tentang Yi Fan hari ini.

"Lagi pula, dia kesempatan terbaik kita untuk menemukannya."

Butuh waktu sesaat sebelum aku paham bahwa "nya" yang dimaksud mereka adalah aku.

"Kenapa? Menurutmu gadis itu percaya gombalan cinta cengengnya?"

"Mungkin saja. Menurutku gadis itu tampak bodoh. Setiap kali aku mengingatnya berputar dengan gaun itu, rasanya aku ingin muntah."

"Seandainya kita tahu bagaimana dia bisa mendapat nilai sebelas."

"Pasti si Lover Boy tahu."

Suara langkah Yi Fan yang kembali membuat mereka diam.

"Dia sudah mati?" tanya anak lelaki dari Distrik 2.

"Tadinya belum. Tapi sekarang sudah," jawab Yi Fan. Tepat pada saat itu, meriam berbunyi. "Siap lanjut lagi?"

Kawanan Karier itu berlari tepat ketika fajar mulai menyingsing, dan kicauan burung mengisi udara. Aku tetap berada dalam posisiku yang aneh, otot - otoku terpaksa bekerja lebih lama lagi, lalu aku mengangkat tubuhku kembali ke atas dahan pohon. Aku perlu turun, lalu melanjutkan perjalanan, tapi selama beberapa saat berbaring di sana, mencerna semua yang telah kudengar. Yi Fan bukan hanya bersama peserta Karier, dia juga membantu mereka menemukanku. Gadis bodoh yang harus dianggap serius karena nilai sebelasnya. Karena dia bisa menggunakan busur dan panah. Dan Yi Fan yang paling tahu semua itu.

Tapi dia belum memberi tahu mereka. Apakah dia sengaja menyimpan informasi itu karena dia tahu hanya informasi itulah yang membuatnya tetap hidup? Apakah dia masih berpura - pura mencintaiku di hadapan penonton? Apa yang ada dalam benak Yi Fan?

Tiba - tiba burung berhenti berkicau. Lalu ada seekor burung yang memekikkan peringatan bernada tinggi. Hanya satu not. Nada yang sama seperti yang didengar olehku dan Sehun ketika gadis Avox berambut merah itu tertangkap. Di atas bekas api unggun itu muncul pesawat ringan. Dari pesawat itu turun jepitan logam raksasa. Perlahan - lahan, gadis yang tewas itu dijepit dan diangkat ke dalam pesawat. Kemudian pesawat itu lenyap. Burung - burung kembali berkicau.

"Ayo bergerak," aku berbisik pada diriku sendiri. Ku gerak - gerakkan tubuhku keluar dari kantong tidur, yang kemudian kulipat rapi dan kusimpan di dalam ransel. Aku mengambil napas dalam - dalam. Saat aku tersembunyi dalam kegelapan, terbungkus kantong tidur di antara cabang - cabang pohon willow, mungkin kamera sulit mengambil gambarku. Aku tahu mereka melacak jejakku. Pada saat aku menjejakkan kakiku ke tanah, aku berani jamin kamera akan menyorot wajahku dari jarak dekat. Penonton akan menyadari sendiri, melihat aku berada di atas pohon, tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan para Karier, dan aku mengetahui Yi Fan bersama mereka. Sampai aku tahu bagaimana strategiku menghadapi semua itu, lebih baik aku bersikap seolah - olah bisa mengatasi semuanya. Tidak tampak hilang akal. Jelas tidak bingung atau ketakutan.

Aku harus kelihatan selangkah di depan permainan ini. Jadi aku melangkah keluar dari rimbunnya dedaunan menuju cahaya fajar. Aku berhenti sedetik, memberikan waktu pada kamera untuk menyorotiku. Kemudian aku mengangkat kepalaku sedikit kesamping lalu tersenyum penuh arti. Nah! Biarkan mereka memikirkan sendiri artinya!

Aku hendak pergi ketika aku teringat pada jerat - jerat yang kupasang. Mungkin aku kurang bijaksana jika memasang jerat sementara peserta lain berada tidak jauh dariku. Tapi aku harus melakukannya. Mungkin akibat bertahun - tahun berburu, pikirku. Dan iming - iming kemungkinan mendapat daging. Aku berhasil menjerat seekor kelinci gemuk. Dalam waktu singkat aku sudah menguliti dan membersihkan binatang itu, meninggalkan kepala, kaki, ekor, kulit dan jeroan di bawah tumpukan dedaunan. Aku berharap mendapat api karena makan kelinci mentah bisa menyebabkan demam, itu pelajaran yang kudapat dengan cara menyakitkan. Mendadak aku teringat pada peserta yang tewas itu. Aku bergegas berlari ke kemahnya. Apinya nyaris padam masih menyisakan bara. Kubelek daging kelinci itu, kuambil ranting pohon, dan kupanggang di atas bara.

Aku bersyukur kalau ada kamera sekarang. Aku ingin para sponsor melihat aku bisa berburu, dan aku jadi taruhan yang bagus karena tidak seperti yang lain aku tidak mudah masuk perangkap karena kelaparan. Sementara kelinci masak, aku meremukkan arang dari ranting yang terbakar dan menutupi warna ransel oranyeku dengan arang itu. Warna hitamnya membuat ranselku tidak terlalu norak lagi, tapi menurutku lumpur akan lebih membantu membuatnya lebih samar. Tentu saja, untuk punya lumpur, aku perlu air...

Kusandang tas ranselku, kuambil kayu dengan panggangan daging kelinci, dan kusepakkan tanah ke atas bara. Lalu aku berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah yang diambil peserta Karier. Kumakan setengah daging kelinci sembari berjalan, lalu kubungkus sisanya dengan plastik untuk kumakan nanti. Daging itu membuat perutku tidak keroncongan lagi tapi tidak membantu menghilangkan hausku. Prioritas utamaku saat ini adalah air.

Seraya terus berjalan, aku merasa yakin wajahku menguasai layar Capitol, jadi dengan hati - hati aku terus menyembunyikan perasaanku. Pasti Park Ji Young sedang menikmati obrolan dengan para komentator tamu, membahas tingkah laku Yi Fan, dan membandingkannya dengan reaksiku. Apa artinya semua itu? Apakah Yi Fan sudah menunjukkan sifat aslinya? Bagaimana hal ini memengaruhi pasar taruhan? Apakah kami akan kehilangan sponsor? Apakah kami mendapat sponsor? Ya, aku yakin kami dapat, atau paling tidak pernah dapat.

Jelas Yi Fan telah memilin kisah dalam dinamika kisah asmara kami yang bernasib malanh. Benarkah begitu? Mungkin saja, karena dia tidak pernah bicara banyak tentang diriku, kami masih bisa memperoleh keuntungan dari itu. Mungkin penonton akan berpikir ini adalah sesuatu yang kami rencanakan jika aku tampak geli sekarang.

Matahari sudah bersinar di langit, sinarnya begitu terang meskipun aku terlindung di bawah kanopi pepohonan. Ku balur bibirku dengan lemak dari kelinci dan berusaha untuk tidak terengah - engah, tapi tak ada gunanya. Baru lewat satu hari dan aku mengalami dehidrasi parah. Aku berusaha dan memikirkan segala yang kuketahui untuk menemukan air. Air mengalir ke bawah, jadi terus turun menyusuri lembah ini bukanlah ide yang buruk. Jika saja aku bisa menemukan jejak binatang buruan atau tanaman semak - semak hijau, pasti akan amat membantu. Tapi segalanya tampak tak berubah. Tanah menanjak dan turun sedikit, burung-burung terbang, pepohonan yang sama.

Seiring hari berlalu, aku tahu aku menghadapi masalah. Air kencingku sudah berwarna cokelat gelap, kepalaku sakit, dan ada bagian kering di lidahku yang sudah kehilangan kelembapannya. Matahari menyakiti mataku, maka ku ambil kacamata hitamku dari ransel, tapi saat kupakai kacamata itu membuat penglihatanku jadi aneh, akhirnya kusimpan lagi kacamata itu di dalam ransel.

Siang sudah menjelang sore ketika kupikir aku menemukan pertolongan. Aku menemukan semak – semak buah berry dan bergegas mencomoti buahnya, agar bisa mengisap cairan manis dari kulitnya. Tapi saat buah itu mendekati bibirku, aku memperhatikannya baik - baik. Tadinya kupikir aku menemukan blueberry tapi ternyata bentuknya berbeda, dan saat ku belah buah itu bagian dalamnya tampak merah darah. Aku tidak mengenali buah berry ini, mungkin saja buah ini bisa dimakan, tapi ku tebak buah ini adalah trik jahat dari juri. Bahkan instruktur tanaman di Pusat Latihan telah menjelaskan dengan gamblang agar kami tidak makan buah berry kecuali 100% yakin buah itu tidak beracun. Aku sudah tahu itu, tapi aku sangat haus sampai - sampai aku perlu mengingat peringatan dari instruktur itu agar punya

kekuatan untuk membuang buah itu jauh - jauh.

Kelelahan mulai menderaku, tapi ini bukan rasa lelah biasa yang biasanya ku alami setelah melakukan perjalanan panjang. Aku harus sering - sering berhenti dan beristirahat, meskipun aku tahu satu – satunya obat untuk menyembuhkanku mengharuskanku untuk terus melakukan pencarian. Aku mencoba taktik baru, memanjat pohon setinggi yang mungkin yang bisa ku lakukan dalam kondisiku yang lemah ini, untuk mencari tanda - tanda air. Tapi sejauh mata memandang ke arah mana pun, aku hanya melihat hutan tanpa akhir.

Aku bertekad terus berjalan sampai malam tiba, hingga aku jatuh dan tak sanggup lagi berjalan.

Dalam keadaan terkuras habis, aku memanjat pohon dan mengikat diriku di dahan pohon. Aku tidak nafsu makan, tapi aku menyedot tulang kelinci agar mulutku punya kegiatan. Malam tiba, lagu kebangsaan dilantunkan, dan di angkasa aku melihat foto gadis yang ternyata berasal dari Distrik 8.

Gadis yang dihabisi Peeta.

Ketakutanku terhadap kawanan Karier tidak ada apa - apanya dibandingkan dengan rasa haus yang membakarku. Selain itu, mereka berjalan menuju arah yang berlawanan denganku, dan pada saat ini mereka pasti sudah beristirahat. Dengan kelangkaan air, mereka mungkin harus kembali ke danau untuk mengisi air.

Mungkin itu satu - satunya jalan untukku juga.

Pagi hari membawa masalah. Kepalaku berdenyut seirama dengan denyut jantungku. Gerakan sederhana pun membuat sendi - sendiku ngilu. Bukannya turun dengan lompatan anggun, aku malah jatuh dari pohon. Aku perlu waktu beberapa menit untuk membereskan perlengkapanku. Dalam hatiku aku tahu ada sesuatu yang salah. Seharusnya aku bersikap lebih waspada, bergerak lebih gegas. Tapi otakku berkabut dan tak mampu menyusun rencana. Aku bersandar pada batang pohon, satu jariku mengelus lidahku yang permukaannya kini sekasar ampelas sambil memikirkan pilihan - pilihan yang kumiliki. Bagaimana caranya aku mendapatkan air?

Kembali ke danau? Bukan pilihan yang bagus. Aku mungkin takkan berhasil sampai ke sana.

Berharap turun hujan? Tidak ada awan di langit.

Terus mencari. Ya, ini satu - satunya kesempatanku. Tapi kemudian, pikiran lain menghantamku, dan gelombang kemarahan yang mengiringi pikiranku membuatku tersadar.

Yoochun! Dia bisa mengirimiku air! Pencet tombol dan air akan dikirimkan padaku dengan parasut perak hanya dalam beberapa menit. Aku tahu aku pasti punya sponsor, paling tidak satu atau dua yang sanggup memberiku sebotol air. Ya, memang mahal biaya untuk menjadi sponsor, tapi orang - orang ini kaya raya. Dan mereka juga bertaruh atas diriku. Mungkin Yoochun tidak menyadari betapa besarnya kebutuhanku atas air.

Dengan suara selantang mungkin aku berteriak. "Air." Aku menunggu penuh harap agar ada parasut yang turun dari langit. Tapi tak ada apa - apa yang jatuh.

Ada sesuatu yang salah. Apakah aku hanya berkhayal punya sponsor? Atau apakah sikap Yi Fan membuat mereka menahan diri menjadi sponsorku? Tidak, aku tidak percaya. Ada seseorang di luar sana yang ingin membelikanku air tetapi Yoochun menolak mengizinkannya. Sebagai mentorku, dia bisa mengontrol hadiah yang diberikan sponsor. Aku tahu dia membenciku. Dia sudah menyatakannya dengan jelas. Tapi apakah dia membenciku hingga tega melihatku mati? Karena kehausan? Yoochun bisa saja melakukannya. Jika seorang mentor tidak memperlakukan peserta - peserta yang jadi tanggungannya dengan baik, penduduk Distrik 12 akan menuntut tanggung jawabnya. Aku yakin Yoochun tidak mau mengambil risiko sebesar itu. Terserah apa kata mereka tentang para pedagang di pasar gelap Hob, tapi aku yakin mereka tak bakal mau menerima Yoochun kembali jika membiarkanku mati dengan cara seperti ini. Dan kalau begitu, di mana lagi dia bisa membeli minuman keras? Jadi... bagaimana? Apakah dia sedang berusaha membuatku menderita karena aku melawannya? Apakah dia terlalu mabuk untuk memperhatikan apa yang sedang terjadi di Hunger Games ini? Tapi entah bagaimana aku tidak percaya itu dan aku juga tidak percaya dia sengaja ingin membuatku tewas dengan cara ini. Sesungguhnya, dia punya cara sendiri-yang tidak menyenangkan-yang dengan sungguh – sungguh berusaha menyiapkan diriku untuk semua ini. Jadi apa yang terjadi di sini?

Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tangan. Tidak ada ruginya menangis sekarang, tapi demi menyelamatkan hidupku pun air mataku tidak bisa keluar. Apa yang sedang dilakukan Yoochun?

Meskipun aku marah, kesal, dan curiga, ada suara kecil di benakku yang membisikkan jawaban. Mungkin dia sedang mengirimimu pesan, bisiknya. Pesan. Apa isi pesannya? Lalu aku tahu. Hanya ada satu alasan baik kenapa Yoochun menahan air dariku. Karena dia tahu aku hampir menemukannya.

Kukatupkan gigiku rapat - rapat dan kupaksa untuk berdiri. Berat tas ranselku seakan bertambah tiga kali lipat. Kutemukan patahan cabang pohon yang bisa kugunakan untuk membantuku berjalan dan mulai melangkah. Matahari bersinar keji, lebih terik dibanding dua hari pertama. Aku merasa seperti potongan kulit tua, kering dan retak - retak di bawah panas. Setiap langkah yang kuambil butuh usaha keras, tapi aku tidak mau berhenti. Aku tidak mau duduk. Jika aku duduk, kemungkinan besar aku tidak bisa bangun lagi, dan aku tidak bakal ingat apa tugasku.

Aku jadi sasaran yang mudah! Semua peserta, bahkan Rue yang mungil, bisa mengalahkanku sekarang, tinggal dorongan saja aku jatuh ke tanah dan tikam aku dengan pisauku sendiri, dan aku tidak punya kekuatan untuk melawannya. Tapi jika hutan ini melindungiku, mereka akan mengabaikanku. Sejujurnya, aku merasa terpisah jauh jutaan kilometer dari mahkluk hidup lain. Tapi aku tidak sendirian. Tentu tidak, karena mereka pasti punya kamera yang bisa menelusuri jejak keberadaanku. Ku ingat - ingat lagi bagaimana selama bertahun - tahun aku menonton peserta – peserta tewas karena kelaparan, kedinginan, perdarahan, dan kekurangan cairan. Jika tidak ada pertarungan yang lebih seru di tempat lain, aku pastilah jadi tontonan utama di layar televisi.

Pikiranku tertuju pada Minyoung. Kemungkinan besar dia takkan bisa menontonku secara langsung di televisi, tapi mereka menampilkan laporan terbaru pada jam makan siang di sekolah. Demi dirinya, aku berusaha tampil setegar mungkin.

Tapi pada siang hari, aku tahu hidupku bakal berakhir sebentar lagi. Kakiku gemetar dan jantungku berdebar tidak beraturan. Berkali - kali aku tidak sadar pada apa yang kulakukan. Aku terjatuh lebih dari sekali tapi berhasil berdiri lagi, tapi ketika tongkatku lepas, aku akhirnya terjatuh ke tanah dan tak sanggup bangkit. Ku biarkan mataku terpejam.

Aku salah menilai Yoochun. Ternyata dia tidak berniat membantuku sama sekali. Tidak apa - apa, pikirku. Tidak terlalu buruk kok. Udara tidak sepanas sebelumnya, menunjukkan sore hari menjelang. Ada aroma manis dan samar yang mengingatkanku pada bunga bakung. Jemariku mengelus tanah yang lembut, dengan mudah menyelusup ke dalamnya. Ini tempat yang lumayan untuk mati.

Ujung - ujung jemariku membuat pola-pola berputar di tanah yang sejuk dan licin. Aku suka lumpur, pikirku. Entah sudah berapa kali aku berhasil melacak jejak binatang buruanku dengan bantuan lumpur yang lembut dan meninggalkan jejak ini. Lumpur juga bagus untuk mengobati sengatan lebah. Lumpur. Lumpur. Lumpur. Lumpur! Mataku membelalak terbuka dan jemariku langsung menggali tanah. Ini memang lumpur! Hidungku membaui udara. Dan yang kucium memang aroma bunga bakung! Kolam bunga bakung!

Aku merangkak sekarang di atas lumpur, memaksa tubuhku untuk terus bergerak menuju aroma bunga. Lima meter dari tempatku terjatuh, aku merangkak di antara belitan tanaman menuju kolam. Mengambang di atas air, bunga - bunga warna kuning yang bermekaran, bunga - bunga bakung yang cantik.

Aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak mencemplungkan wajahku ke air dan menelan air sebanyak yang sanggup ku telan. Masih ada akal sehatku yang tersisa. Dengan tangan gemetar, ku keluarkan botolku dan segera kuisi dengan air. Kuteteskan iodine dengan jumlah yang kuingat untuk membersihkannya dari kuman. Penantian selama tiga puluh menit terasa sangat menyiksa, tapi aku harus melakukannya. Setidaknya, kupikir aku menunggu selama setengah jam, tapi lebih tepatnya aku menunggu sesanggup yang bisa kutahan.

Tenang, pelan - pelan, kataku dalam hati. Kuteguk air itu sekali dan menunggu. Lalu sekali lagi. Selama dua jam kemudian, aku minum setengah botol air. Lalu kuhabiskan juga setengahnya lagi. Aku menyiapkan sebotol air lagi sebelum beristirahat di pohon. Di sana aku masih terus minum, makan daging kelinci, dan menikmati biskuitku yang berharga. Tidak ada wajah - wajah di angkasa malam ini. Besok aku akan tetap berada di sini, beristirahat, membuat kamuflase dari lumpur untuk ranselku, menangkap ikan kecil di kolam yang kulihat saat minum tadi, menggali akar di kolam bakung untuk meracik makanan lezat. Aku bergelung dalam kantong tidurku, berpegangan pada botol airku seakan hidupku bergantung padanya, dan memang itulah kenyataannya.

Beberapa jam kemudian, langkah - langkah kaki membuatku terbangun. Aku memandang sekelilingku dengan bingung. Matahari belum terbit, tapi mataku yang silau bisa melihat jelas.

Tidak mungkin aku tidak melihat dinding api yang mengelilingiku.

 **.**

 **.**

Hal pertama yang terlintas dalam benakku adalah bergegas turun dari pohon, tapi aku terikat di atas dengan ikat pinggangku. Entah bagaimana jari - jariku berhasil melepaskan gesper ikat pinggang dan aku terjatuh ke tanah dalam keadaan terbungkus kantong tidur. Tidak ada waktu untuk berkemas. Untungnya ransel dan botol airku sudah ada dalam kantong tidur. Aku mendesakkan ikat pinggang ke dalam ransel, menyautkan ransel ke bahuku, dan kabur.

Dunia di sekitarku berubah menjadi asap dan api. Dahan - dahan pohon yang terbakar memetikkan api, menimbulkan hujan api yang jatuh ke kakiku. Yang bisa kulakukan adalah mengikuti yang lainnya, kelinci - kelinci dan rusa, bahkan aku sempat melihat sekawanan anjing liar berlari menembus hutan. Aku mempercayai perhitungan arah mereka karena insting mereka lebih tajam dari pada instingku. Tapi mereka jauh lebih cepat, melesat di antara sesemakan dengan anggun sementara sepatu botku tersandung akar pohon dan batang - batang pohon yang tumbang, tidak mungkin aku bisa menyamai kecepatan lari mereka.

Panasnya luar biasa, tapi yang lebih buruk dari panas adalah asap, yang setiap saat bisa membuatku sesak napas. Kutarik bagian atas kausku untuk menutup hidung, bersyukur karena kaus itu basah oleh keringat, sehingga bisa memberikan perlindungan sedikit lebih baik. Aku terus berlari karena aku tahu aku harus berlari. Napasku tercekik, tas ranselku menghantam pungggungku, wajahku luka - luka karena ranting - ranting yang tidak kelihatan karena tertutup kabut abu - abu.

Kebakaran ini bukan disebabkan api unggun yang lepas kendali, tak ada tanda - tanda ketidaksengajaan. Api yang menyerangku memiliki bentuk tidak alami, keseragaman yang menandakan bahwa api itu buatan manusia, dihasilkan dari mesin, dirancang oleh Juri Hunger Games. Pertarungan hari ini pasti terlalu tenang. Tidak ada yang tewas, mungkin tidak ada perkelahian sama sekali. Penonton di Capitol akan merasa bosan, mereka akan mengatakan Hunger Games kali ini tidak menarik sama sekali. Bosan dan tidak menarik adalah aib bagi acara ini.

Tidak sulit bagiku untuk mengetahui motif para juri. Ada kelompok peserta Karier dan peserta – peserta lain yang tersisa, mungkin kami tersebar dan terpisah jauh di arena. Api ini di rancang untuk memaksa kami keluar, membuat posisi kami jadi berdekatan. Cara ini mungkin bukan cara paling orisinal, tapi teramat sangat efektif.

Aku melompati batang kayu yang terbakar. Sayangnya lompatanku kurang tinggi. Ekor jaketku tersambar api dan aku harus berhenti untuk melepaskan jaketku dan menginjak-injal api di jaketku agar padam. Tapi aku tidak berani meninggalkan jaketku, jadi dalam keadaan setengah berasap dan panas bekas terbakar, aku nekat memasukkan jaket itu ke dalam kantong tidur. Aku berharap semoga tiadanya udara akan memadamkan bara yang tersisa. Hanya ransel di punggungku inilah yang kupunya, dan aku harus berusaha bertahan hidup dengan barang - barang yang jumlahnya tidak seberapa.

Dalam beberapa menit, tenggorokan dan hidungku terasa terbakar. Aku mulai batuk-batuk hebat dan paru - paruku seakan terpanggang. Rasa tidak nyaman kini berubah jadi kepanikan karena setiap kali bernapas aku merasakan dadaku tertusuk ngeri, tak terhingga sakitnya. Aku berhasil berlindung di bawah batu besar ketika aku mulai muntah - muntah, mengeluarkan sisa makan malamku yang seadanya serta air yang masih tersisa di perutku. Aku meringkuk dengan kedua tangan dan lutut di lantai, lalu terus muntah hingga tak ada lagi yang bisa ku muntahkan.

Aku tahu aku harus terus bergerak, tapi saat ini aku gemetar hebat dan pusing, sambil megap – megap mencari udara. Ku basuh mulutku dengan air yang tidak lebih dari sesendok untuk membersihkan mulutku yang kemudian ku ludahkan, lalu aku minum beberapa teguk air lagi dari botol. Kau punya waktu satu menit, kataku dalam hati. Satu menit untuk beristirahat. Waktu semenit itu ku gunakan untuk membereskan barang - barang, menggulung kantong tidur, dan dengan asal - asalan memasukkan semua barang ke ransel. Waktu semenitku habis.

Aku tahu sekarang waktunya bergerak tapi asap sudah mengaburkan pikiranku. Binatang - binatang yang berlari cepat yang kujadikan petunjuk jalan sudah jauh meninggalkanku. Aku tahu aku tidak pernah melihat batu - batu besar yang ku jadikan tempat berlindung ini. Kemana para Juri Pertarungan mengarahkanku? Kembali ke danau? Ke wilayah yang penuh bahaya baru? Aku baru saja memperoleh ketenangan di kolam selama beberapa jam saat serangan dimulai.

Apakah aku bisa menyusuri kembali jejak api dan kembali ke kolam itu, paling tidak untuk memperoleh sumber air. Api itu pasti akan padam dan tidak akan membakar selamanya. Bukan karena para Juri tidak bisa membuatnya seperti itu, tapi karena kebakaran terus - menerus akan membuat bosan penonton. Kalau saja aku bisa berada di belakang garis api, aku bisa menghindarkan pertemuan dengan para Peserta Karier. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk berusaha dan mengambil jalan memutar, meskipun cara ini membuatku harus berjalan beberapa kilometer menjauhi kobaran api lalu memutarinya kembali. Tepat pada saat itu aku mendengar ledakan bola api pertama menghantam batu yang jaraknya tidak lebih dari semeter di atas kepalaku. Aku melesar keluar dari perlindunganku, dipacu oleh ketakutanku.

Pertarungan ini sudah berbelok ke putaran lain. Api membuat kami harus bergerak, dan kini penonton akan menyaksikan pertunjukkan seru. Saat mendengar desisan api berikutnya, aku langsung tiarap ke tanah, tidak membuang - buang waktu untuk melihatnya. Bola api menerjang pohon di sebelah kiriku, membakarnya bulat - bulat. Diam berarti maut. Aku nyaris belum berdiri benar sebelum bola api ketiga menyambar tanah tempatku tadi berbaring, menyulut tiang api dibelakangku. Waktu kini tidak berarti bagiku saat aku dengan panik berusaha menghindar dari serangan - serangan. Aku tidak bisa melihat asal serangan - serangan bola api ini, tapi pastinya bukan dari pesawat ringan. Sudah jatuhnya tidak tajam.

Mungkin seluruh bagian hutan ini sudah dipersenjatai dengan pelontar api yang disembunyikan di pepohonan atau bebatuan. Di sebuah tempat yang sejuk dan bersih tak bernoda entah di mana, Juri Pertarungan duduk di belakang meja kendali, jari - jarinya di atas pemicu yang bisa mengakhiri hidupku dalam hitungan detik. Yang diperlukan hanya satu tembakan jitu.

Apa pun rencana samar yang kupikirkan tentang kembali ke kolam langsung terhapus dari benakku ketika aku berlari zigzag, menyuruk, dan melompat menghindari bola - bola api. Masing - masing bola api itu hanya sebesar buah apel, tapi menghasilkan kekuatan besar dalam setiap terjangannya. Semua indraku langsung bekerja keras ketika kebutuhan untuk bertahan hidup menguasai diriku sepenuhnya. Tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir apakah langkahku adalah langkah yang benar. Saat mendengar desisan, aku langsung bertindak atau mati.

Namun ada sesuatu yang membuatku terus bergerak maju. Seumur hidup yang kuhabiskan untuk menonton Hunger Games membuatku tahu hanya wilayah tertentu yang dipasangi perangkap untuk serangan - serangan tertentu. Kalau saja aku bisa kabur dari wilayah ini, aku mungkin bisa keluar dari jangkauan pelontar - pelontar api ini. Mungkin saja dalam pelarianku aku bakal jatuh ke sarang ular berbisa, tapi aku tidak bisa menguatirkan hal itu sekarang.

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku berjuang menghindari bola - bola api, tapi serangan - serangan itu mulai surut. Baguslah, karena aku mau muntah - muntah lagi. Kali ini cairan asam yang mendidihkan tenggorokanku dan membakar hidungku juga. Aku terpaksa harus berhenti saat tubuhku kejang - kejang. Tubuhku berusaha keras mengenyahkan racun yang ku hisap pada saat serangan. Aku menunggu suara desisan, tanda bahwa saatnya aku kabur.

Aku tidak mendengarnya. Tekanan akibat muntah membuat mataku berair. Pakaianku basah kuyup karena keringat. Entah bagaimana, di anatara bau asap dan muntah, aku mencium bau rambut terbakar. Tanganku langsung meraba kepang rambutku dan mendapati bola api sudah menghanguskan rambutku sepanjang lima belas sentimeter. Gumpalan rambut gosong mengisi jemariku. Aku memandanginya, terpesona melihat rambutku yang sudah berubah bentuk dan saat itulah aku mendengar suara desisan.

Otot-ototku bereaksi, hanya saja kali ini tidak cukup cepat. Bola api menerjang tanah di sampingku, setelah sebelumnya sempat menyerempet betis kananku. Aku panik melihat bagian kaki celanaku terbakar. Aku menggeliat dan bergerak mundur dengan kedua tangan dan kaki di tanah, berusaha menjauhkan diriku dari kengerian yang ada di hadapanku. Saat aku tersadar, ku kibas - kibaskan kakiku maju mundur di tanah, yang malah makin memperburuk keadaan. Tapi kemudian, tanpa pikir panjang, kurobek sisa kain celanaku dengan dua tangan kosong.

Aku duduk di tanah, beberapa meter dari kobaran yang menghasilkan bola api tadi. Betisku menjerit kesakitan, kedua tanganku penuh dengan bilur - bilur merah. Aku gemetar hebat hingga tak bisa bergerak. Kalau Juri - Juri Pertarungan ingin menghabisiku, saat inilah saatnya.

Kudengar suara Hangeng, dengan kain - kain mewah dan perhiasan - perhiasan gemerlap. "Zi Tao, gadis yang terbakar." Pasti para Juri Pertarungan tertawa terbahak - bahak bila mengingatnya. Mungkin, kostum – kostum Hangeng yang indah yang membuat mereka menciptakan siksaan ini untukku. Aku yakin Hangeng tidak bisa meramalkan kejadian ini, dan melihat aku tersiksa pasti membuatnya sedih, karena aku percaya dia sayang padaku. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, mungkin tampil telanjang bulat di kereta kuda itu akan lebih aman buatku.

Serangan sudah berakhir. Para Juri Pertarungan tidak mau aku mati. Belum saatnya. Semua orang tahu mereka bisa menghabisi kami semua dalam hitungan detik setelah gong pembukaan berbunyi. Acara utama dalam Hunger Games adalah menonton para peserta saling membunuh. Satu - dua kali mereka membunuh seorang peserta hanya untuk mengingatkan peserta - peserta lain bahwa mereka bisa melakukannya. Tapi lebih seringnya, mereka memanipulasi kami agar saling berhadapan satu lawan satu. Itu artinya, kalau aku tidak ditembak lagi, artinya di dekatku ada seorang peserta lain.

Seandainya bisa, aku ingin memanjat pohon dan berlindung di sana sekarang, tapi asap masih sangat tebal dan bisa membuatku sesak napas hingga tewas. Ku paksa diriku agar bisa berdiri lalu berjalan tertatih - tatih menjauh dari kobaran api yang menerangi langit. Meskipun awan - awan hitam masih menguntitku, api itu tampaknya tidak mengerjarku lagi.

Cahaya lain, cahaya dini hari, perlahan-lahan muncul. Lingkaran - lingkaran asap tersorot sinar matahari. Jarak pandangku buruk. Aku mungkin hanya bisa melihat sampai sejauh lima belas meter ke arah mana pun mataku memandang. Peserta lain bisa dengan mudah bersembunyi tak terlihat olehku. Seharusnya aku menghunus pisauku untuk berjaga - jaga, tapi aku tidak yakin pada kemampuanku untuk bisa tahan memegangi pisau terus - menerus. Aku benci luka bakar, sejak dulu itu rasa sakit yang paling tidak kusukai, bahkan meskipun cuma kesundut oven saat mengeluarkan roti dari panggangan. Bagiku ini adalah rasa sakit yang terburuk, dan seumur hidup tak pernah aku merasakan rasa sakit semacam ini.

Saking lelahnya aku bahkan tidak sadar kakiku tercelup di kolam sampai semata kaki. Aku sampai di mata air, yang airnya keluar dari celah - celah bebatuan, dengan kesejukan yang amat nikmat. Ku celupkan kedua tanganku ke air dangkal itu dan langsung merasa jauh lebih baik. Kalau tidak salah inilah yang selalu dikatakan ibuku. Pengobatan pertama untuk luka bakar adalah air dingin. Tapi luka bakar yang dimaksud ibuku adalah luka bakar ringan. Mungkin sarannya manjur untuk kedua tanganku. Tapi bagaimana dengan betisku? Walaupun aku belum punya keberanian untuk memeriksa lukaku, tapi ku perkirakan lukaku itu pasti skalanya jauh berbeda daripada luka di tanganku.

Selama beberapa saat, aku berbaring tengkurap di ujung kolam, mengibas - ngibaskan kedua tanganku di air, sambil memperhatikan hiasan berbentuk api - api kecil di kukuku mulai rontok. Baguslah. Aku sudah muak dengan api.

Ku basuh darah dan debu dari wajahku. Aku berusaha mengingat - ingat segala yang ku ketahui tentang luka bakar. Luka bakar merupakan luka yang biasa dialami warga Seam karena kami masak dan menghangatkan rumah kami dengan batu bara. Pernah terjadi kecelakaan tambang... satu keluarga membawa pemuda dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri, dan mereka memohon pada ibuku untuk menolongnya. Dokter distrik yang bertanggung jawab mengobati penambang sudah angkat tangan, dan menyuruh keluarganya agar membawa pemuda itu pulang dan menunggu kematiannya di rumah. Dia dibaringkan di meja dapur rumah kami, tak sadar pada dunia sekelilingnya. Aku sempat melirik luka di pahanya, lukanya terbuka, dagingnya terpanggang, terbakar hingga kelihatan tulangnya, lalu aku lari keluar dari rumah. Aku pergi ke hutan dan berburu sepanjang hari, otakku penuh dengan gambaran kaki yang mengerikan itu, dan kenangan kematian ayahku. Lucunya, Prim, yang takut pada bayangannya sendiri, malah tetap tinggal di rumah dan membantu ibuku. Ibuku selalu bilang orang yang jadi penyembuh itu sudah memiliki bakat sejak lahir, bukan lewat sekolah atau dilatih. Mereka mengusahakan yang terbaik, tapi pria itu tewas, seperti yang diramalkan oleh sang dokter.

Aku harus mengobati kakiku, tapi aku masih tak sanggup melihatnya. Bagaimana jika keadaannya separah kaki pria itu hingga aku bisa melihat tulangku? Lalu aku teringat perkataan ibuku, katanya jika luka bakarnya teramat parah, si korban mungkin tidak merasa sakit karena saraf - saraf perasanya sudah hancur. Kecemasanku berkurang mengingat omongan ibuku, lalu aku duduk dan melihat kakiku.

Aku nyaris pingsan melihat betisku. Dagingnya merah terang dan penuh dengan bagian - bagian kulit yang melepuh. Aku mengambil napas dalam - dalam dan pelan. Aku yakin kamera sedang menyoroti wajahku. Aku tidak boleh menunjukkan kelemahan karena luka ini. Terutama jika aku menginginkan bantuan. Rasa kasihan tidak membuatmu dapat pertolongan. Kekaguman penonton saat melihatmu tetap tegar tak butuh pertolonganlah yang bisa membantumu. Kurobek sisa celana di bagian lutut dan memeriksa lukaku dengan lebih saksama. Luka bakarku seukuran telapak tangan. Tidak ada bagian kulit yang menghitam. Kupikir tidak apa - apa jika aku merendamnya. Dengan langkah lunglai ku celupkan kakiku ke kolam, tumit sepatu botku kutahan di batu agar kulit sepatunya tidak terlalu basah kuyup, lalu aku mendesah, karena rasanya nyaman sekali. Aku tahu ada bahan rempah yang bisa dijadikan obat, tapi aku tidak bisa mengingatnya. Air dan waktu mungkin yang kupunya untuk menyembuhkannya.

Apakah aku harus terus berjalan? Asap perlahan - lahan lenyap tapi masih cukup tebal dan membuat sesak napas. Kalau aku terus berjalan menjauhi api, bukankah aku akan langsung berhadapan dengan para Karier? Selain itu, tiap kali aku mengangkat kakiku dari air, sakitnya kembali memuncak dan aku harus mencelupkannya lagi. Tanganku tidak separah kakiku. Tanganku tidak perlu dicelupkan terus menerus di air. Perlahan - lahan aku membereskan perlengkapanku. Pertama - tama aku mengisi botol dengan air kolam, meneteskan iodine, dan setelah cukup waktu menunggu, aku mulai mengisi cairan tubuh. Setelah beberapa saat, ku paksa mulutku mengunyah biskuit, untuk meredakan rasa laparku. Ku gulung kantong tidurku. Selain beberapa noda hitam, kantong tidur itu tidak rusak. Jaketkulah yang bermasalah. Bau dan bekas terbakar, paling tidak sekitar tiga puluh sentimeter di bagian punggungya tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi. Kupotong bagian yang rusak, menyisakan bagian jaket yang hanya menutupi sampai bagian bawah tulang rusukku. Tapi penutup kepalanya masih utuh dan ini jauh lebih baik dari pada tidak punya jaket sama sekali.

Selain rasa sakit, aku mulai mengantuk. Aku bisa saja memanjat pohon dan beristirahat di sana, tapi aku bakalan mudah kelihatan. Selain itu, rasanya aku tak sanggup meninggalkan kolam ini. Ku atur perlengkapanku dengan rapi, bahkan ranselku sudah ku sandang di bahu, tapi aku tidak bisa beranjak. Ku lihat tanaman dengan akar - akarnya yang bisa dimakan dan kuputuskan untuk meracik makanan dengan sisa daging kelinci yang terakhir. Minum air. Melihat matahari bergerak perlahan di langit. Apakah ada tempat lebih aman dari sini yang bisa kutuju? Aku bersandar pada ranselku, dikuasai rasa kantuk. Kalau para Karier menginginkanku, silakan cari aku di sini, pikirku sebelum terlelap. Silakan cari

aku di sini.

Dan mereka memang menemukanku. Untungnya aku sudah siap bergerak, karena ketika mendengar langkah kaki, aku hanya punya waktu kurang dari semenit untuk kabur. Malam sudah turun. Saat aku terbangun, aku sudah bangkit dan berlari, mencipratkan air di kolam, melesat ke semak - semak. Kakiku yang luka membuat langkahku lambat, tapi aku bisa merasa pengejarku juga tidak segesit sebelum kebakaran terjadi. Kudengar mereka batuk - batuk dan suara mereka serak ketika saling memanggil.

Namun, mereka tetap mendekat, seperti sekawanan anjing liar, kemudian aku melakukan apa yang sudah kulakukan sepanjang hidupku dalam situasi semacam ini. Aku mencari pohon tinggi dan mulai memanjat. Kalau lari sudah menyakitkan, memanjat pohon rasanya prnuh derita tak berkesudahan karena tidak hanya butuh segenap tenaga tapi juga kontak langsung antara tanganku dan batang pohon. Namun aku gesit, dan saat mereka tiba di bawah pohonku, aku sudah berada tujuh meter di atas mereka. Selama beberapa waktu, kami berhenti dan saling mengamati. Kuharap mereka tidak mendengar debaran jantungku.

Ini dia, pikirku. Kesempatan apa yang kupunya dalam menghadapi mereka? Mereka berenam, lima peserta Karier dan Yi Fan. Satu - satunya yang membuatku terhibur adalah mereka tampak kepayahan. Tapi lihat senjata mereka lihat wajah mereka yang menyeringai dan meringis memandangku, mereka sudah yakin bakal bisa menghabisiku. Tampaknya sudah tidak ada harapan. Tapi terlintas sesuatu dalam benakku. Tidak diragukan lagi mereka lebih besar dan lebih kuat daripada aku, tapi mereka juga lebih berat. Ada alasan kenapa aku dan bukannya Sehun yang memanjat jauh untuk memetik buah paling tinggi, atau mencuri sarang burung paling susah dicapai. Beratku pasti lebih ringan dua puluh sampai tiga puluh kilogram dari peserta Karier yang tubuhnya paling kecil.

Sekarang aku tersenyum. "Bagaimana keadaan kalian?" sapaku riang. Mereka terkesiap mendengarku, tapi aku tahu penonton akan menyukainya.

"Lumayan," jawab anak lelaki dari Distrik 2. "Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Udara terlalu hangat untuk seleraku," sahutku. Aku seakan bisa mendengar gema tawa dari Capitol. "Udara di atas sini lebih baik. Kenapa kau tidak naik saja?"

"Memang itu niatku," jawab anak lelaki yang sama.

"Nih, pakai ini, Seunghyun," kata anak perempuan dari Distrik 1, dan dia memberikan busur perak dan seikat anak panah.

Busurku! Anak-anak panahku! Melihatnya saja membuatku ingin marah. Aku ingin menjerit

keras-keras pada diriku sendiri dan pada Yi Fan si pengkhianat yang membuat perhatianku teralih hingga batal mengambilnya. Aku berusaha memandang matanya sekarang, tapi dia tampaknya sengaja menghindari tatapanku dengan mengelap pisaunya dengan ujung kemeja.

"Tidak," sahut Seunghyun, mendorong busur itu. Aku lebih jago dengan belatiku." Aku bisa melihat senjatanya, pedang pendek dan berat di selipan ikat pinggangnya.

Aku memberi waktu pada Seunghyun untuk menjejak pohon dengan mantap sebelum aku mulai memanjat lebih tinggi. Sehun selalu bilang aku seperti tupai yang bisa terbirit - birit memanjat dahan paling kurus sekalipun. Sebagian kemampuanku berkat berat badanku, tapi sebagian berkat latihan. Kau harus tahu di mana menempatkan tangan dan kakimu. Aku sudah memanjat lebih tinggi sepuluh meter lagi ketika mendengar suara kayu patah, kulihat ke bawah dan Seunghyun sedang melayang jatuh dan membawa patahan dahan pohon. Dia jatuh dengan keras dan kuharap lehernya patah, tapi kemudian dia berdiri dan mencaci maki habis - habisan.

Gadis dengan busur dan panah, Jung Ah, kudengar seseorang memanggil namanya, mulai

Menyeimbangkan tubuhnya di pohon sampai dahan di bawah kakinya mulai patah dan akal sehat menyuruhnya berhenti bergerak. Paling tidak aku berada 25 meter di atas pohon. Jung Ah berusaha memanahku dan langsung terlihat jelas dia tidak pandai menggunakan busur. Tapi salah satu anak panahnya berhasil menancap di dekatku dan aku mengambilnya. Ku lambai - lambaikan anak panah itu menggoda Jung Ah, seolah – olah aku mencabut anak panah itu hanya untuk menggodanya, padahal sesungguhnya aku bermaksud menggunakan panah ini kalau ada kesempatan. Aku bisa membunuh mereka, semuanya, kalau saja senjata - senjata perak itu ada di tanganku.

Para peserta Karier berkumpul di bawah dan aku bisa mendengar mereka saling menggerutukan rencana. Mereka marah karena aku berhasil membuat mereka tampak bodoh. Tapi senja telah habis dan kesempatan mereka untuk menyerangku mulai habis.

Akhirnya, aku mendengar suara Yi Fan berkata dengan keras, "Oh, biarkan saja dia di atas sana. Dia juga tak bakal kemana - mana. Akan kita bereskan dia besok pagi."

Yah, Yi Fan benar tentang satu hal. Aku takkan kemana - mana. Rasa lega berkat air kolam pupus sudah, membuatku langsung bisa merasakan luka bakarku dengan sepenuh rasa. Aku merangkak turun ke bagian pohon yang bercabang dan dengan kagok menyiapkan tempat untuk tidur. Kupakai jaketku. Kubuka kantong tidurku. Kuikat tubuhku di pohon dan berusaha tidak mengerang kesakitan. Kantong tidur itu menimbulkan panas berlebihan untuk kakiku. Kurobek sela di kantong tidur dan ku keluarkan betisku agar kena udara terbuka. Kuteteskan air di lukaku dan di kedua tanganku.

Semua keberanianku lenyap sudah. Aku lemah karena kesakitan dan kelaparan tapi aku tidak bisa makan. Bahkan jika aku bisa bertahan malam ini, apa yang akan terjadi pada pagi hari? Aku memandangi dedaunan, memaksa diriku untuk beristirahat, tapi luka bakar ini membuatku tidak bisa tidur. Burung – burung sudah pulang kesarang, menyanyikan lagu nina bobo untuk anak - anak mereka. Binatang – binatang malam keluar dari sarang. Burung hantu berbunyi dengan pelan. Bau samar sigung menembus asap. Entah mata binatang apa mengintip memandangiku dari pohon di sekitarku, mungkin semacam tupai, yang tertarik cahaya api dari obor - obor peserta Karier. Tiba-tiba, aku sudah bertumpu pada sikuku. Itu bukan mata tupai, aku kenal baik pantulan mata binatang itu. Sesungguhnya, itu sama sekali bukan mata binatang. Dalam cahaya senja yang makin menggelap, aku berhasil mengenalinya, memandangiku tanpa suara di antara dahan pohon.

Taemin.

Sudah berapa lama dia di sana? Mungkin sepanjang waktu. Diam dan tidak memperhatikan sementara kejadian berlangsung di bawahnya. Mungkin dia naik ke pohon tidak lama sebelum aku naik, karena mendengar kawanan Karier itu mendekat.

Sesaat kami berpandangan lekat - lekat. Kemudian nyaris tanpa membuat daun bergemerisik, tangannya yang kecil terulur kedepan dan menunjuk sesuatu di atas kepalaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa itu yang ada di atas kepala Zi Tao?

Yang udah nonton filmnya mungkin tau kkk

Untuk typo harap di maklumi kkkk


End file.
